Watership down
by CrispinVCampion
Summary: Watership down the TV show as a book with a few changes
1. Sandleford Warren

Chapter One

Sandleford Warren

The sun shone down on the peaceful English countryside, bathing the field and wood in its warm glow. Towards the edge of the wood, where the ground became open and sloped down to an old fence and a brambly ditch beyond, only a few fading patches of pale yellow still showed among the dog's mercury and oak-tree roots. On the other side of the fence, the upper part of the field was full of rabbit-holes.

A hundred yards away, at the bottom of the slope, ran the brook.

The dry slope was dotted with rabbits, some nibbling at the thin grass near their burrows, others pushing farther down to look for dandelions or perhaps a cowslip that the rest had missed.

At the top of the bank, close to the wild cherry where the blackbirds sang, was a little group of holes almost hidden by brambles. In the green half-light, at the mouth of one of these holes, two rabbits were sitting together side by side. The first was Hazel, a yellow-eyed, golden-brown coloured buck. He was a young rabbit, about one year of age. He was brave, loyal and a quick thinker. He was also the brother of Fiver, the rabbit next to him. Fiver was a small runt of a rabbit. He was about six months in age, had reddish-brown fur and grey eyes.

Fiver had a timid nature and so stayed close to Hazel, more often than not. Fiver was the sort of rabbit that one could step on and not notice, but somehow every rabbit in the warren knew who he was. The reason for this was Fiver's sixth sense. Somehow he could sense things others couldn't. No one knew how, not even Fiver.

Nearly all the rabbits of the warren thought he was mad, but Hazel, for most of the time, believed him when he said something was wrong. So when Fiver suddenly said "The warren feels different this evening" Hazel was worried.

"What do you mean"? he asked.

"I don't know", was his brother's reply.

"Is it dangerous?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just sensing a storm or something".

Hazel sighed. "Maybe, maybe not, either way let's not spoil a nice evening because of it. Come Fiver", he added," See if you can find me a cowslip".

He led the way down the slope, his shadow stretching behind him on the grass. It was not long before Fiver found what they were looking for. They were just starting on one when two larger rabbits came across from the other side of the near-by cattle-wade.

"Cowslip?" said one. "All right just leave it to us. Come on, hurry up", he added, as Fiver hesitated. "You heard me".

"Fiver found it, Toadflax", said Hazel.

"And we'll eat it", replied Toadflax. "Cowslips are for Owsla (rabbits who defend a warren) don't you know that? If you don't, we can easily teach you".

Fiver had already turned away. Hazel caught him up by the culvert.

"I'm sick of it", he said. "It's all the same all the time. These are my claws, so this is my cowslip. These are my teeth, so this is my burrow. To tell you the truth, I sometimes feel like clearing out of this warren altogether. Still let's forget it and try to enjoy the evening". He turned when he realized Fiver had wandered off.

Hazel ran across a brook to catch Fiver who was shivering on the other side.

"Are you all right, Fiver?" He asked

"Hazel, look." Fiver replied.

A little way in front of them the ground had been freshly disturbed. Two piles of earth lay on the grass.

Heavy posts, reeking of creosote and paint, towered up as high as the holly trees in the hedge and the board they carried threw a long shadow across the field.

"Oh, Hazel! This is where it comes from! I know now something is very bad! Some terrible thing- coming closer and closer".

He began to whimper with fear.

"What sort of thing-what do you mean?"

"I don't know what it is", answered Fiver wretchedly. "There isn't any danger here at the moment. But it's coming-it's coming. Oh Hazel look! The field! It's covered in blood!"

"Don't be silly, it's only the light of the sunset. Fiver, come on, don't talk like this, you're frightening me".

Fiver sat trembling and crying among the nettles as Hazel tried to reassure him and find what it was that had suddenly driven him beside himself. But Fiver could not explain and only grew more and more distressed.

"Fiver, you can't sit crying here. Anyway it's getting dark. We'd better get back to the burrow."

"Back to the burrow?" whimpered Fiver. "It'll come there-don't think it won't! I tell you the field's full of blood".

"Now stop it," he said firmly, "Just let me look after you for a bit".

He ran down the field and over the brook to the cattle-wade. Here there was a delay, for Fiver- surrounded on all sides by the quiet summer evening- became helpless and almost paralysed with fear.

"All right Fiver", said Hazel, "Just calm down and try to tell me what the matter is."

"I don't know what it is." replied Fiver, between sobs. "But the whole warren is in danger."

"Well we can't do anything about it, now come on, let's go to sleep."

"I can't, Hazel, I can't." said Fiver and began to cry again.

"All right, I'm taking you to the Chief rabbit. He'll know what to do and we can visit a friend as well".

"Yes", said Fiver. "We need to see the Chief."

All colour had faded from the sky as they made their way to the Chief rabbit's burrow and although the big board by the gate creaked slightly in the night wind (as though to insist it had not disappeared in the darkness, but was still firmly where it had been put), there was no passer-by to read the sharp, hard letters that cut straight as black knives across its white surface. They said:

THIS IDEALLY SITUATED ESTATE

COMPRISING SIX ACRES OF EXCELLENT

BUILDING LAND, IS TO BE DEVELOPED

WITH HIGH CLASS MODERN RESIDENCES

BY SUTCH AND MARTIN LIMITED OF

NEWBURY, BERKS.


	2. The chief rabbit

Chapter Two

The Chief Rabbit

Hazel led the way down the slope of the run and up towards the bramble curtain. He did not want to believe Fiver, but he was afraid not to.

It was ni-Innle (night) and the whole warren was underground, mostly asleep. Hazel and Fiver went a short way above ground and then into a wide, open hole in a sand patch and so down, by various runs, until they were thirty feet into the wood, among the roots of an oak.

Fiver was just about to run down the hole that led to the chief's burrow, when another rabbit popped up from out of it.

"All right, just tell me who you are and what you want", said the rabbit.

Fiver looked him up and down.

He was a big fellow, one of the biggest and strongest in the warren. He had a fearsome and grumpy nature. He had grey fur with white underside and green eyes. The most notable thing about his appearance though was his mane, which formed a full circle around his head and fell into a fringe between his ears. His name was Thlayli, but because of his mane his friends called him Bigwig.

"Bigwig, it's me" said Hazel, running over to them.

"Hazel", shouted Bigwig. "It's good to see you, and that must be Fiver with you, how are you both doing?

Bigwig and Hazel had been friends since they were small and when Hazel and Fiver's parents had been killed by elil (all the enemies of rabbits); Fiver being just a baby at the time, Bigwig had helped Hazel to look after him.

"Fiver's not good", answered Hazel, "which is why we're here, we need to see the Chief rabbit".

"We?" asked Bigwig in surprise. "Is Fiver going to see him too, why, not another one of his funny feelings is it?" Bigwig didn't really believe in Fiver's visions. "Yes he must" replied Hazel. "Do trust me, Bigwig. I don't usually come and talk like this, do I? When have I ever asked to see the Chief rabbit before?"

"Well I'll do it for you, Hazel, although I'll probably get my head bitten off. I'll tell him I know you and you're a sensible fellow. He ought to know you himself but he's getting old. Wait here will you".

Bigwig went a little way down the run and stopped at the entrance to a large burrow. After speaking a few words Hazel couldn't catch, he was evidently called inside.

The Chief rabbit's name was Threarah. He had won his position not only by strength in his prime, but also by level-headedness and a certain self-contained detachment, quite unlike the impulsive behaviour of most rabbits. He was now, as Bigwig had said, getting old, but his wits were still clear enough. When Hazel and Fiver were brought in, he greeted them politely. Owsla like Toadflax might threaten and bully. Threarah had no need.

"Ah, Walnut. It is Walnut isn't it?"

"Hazel," said Hazel.

"Hazel, of course. How very nice of you to come and see me. I knew your mother well. I would have mated her if your father hadn't. I knew him too, would have mated him if he had been a doe but he wasn't so I didn't."

"Oh," said Hazel, who was a little surprised at being told this.

"And your friend?" Threarah asked.

"My brother".

"Your brother," said Threarah, with the faintest suggestion of "Don't correct me any more will you" in his voice. "Do make yourselves comfortable. Have some lettuce?" Hazel took a small leaf and nibbled politely. Fiver refused and set blinking and twitching miserably.

"Now Walnut, Fiver, how are things with you two?" asked the Chief rabbit. "Do tell me how I can help."

"Hazel." Bigwig corrected him. "His name is Hazel."

"Of course", said Threarah. "Do forgive me. Hazel, Walnut, how can I help?"

"Well, sir," said Hazel rather hesitantly, "it's my brother-Fiver here. He can often tell when there's anything bad about, and I've found him right again and again. He knew the flood was coming last autumn and sometimes he can tell where a wire's been set. And now he says he can sense a bad danger coming upon the warren".

"A bad danger. Yes how very upsetting," said the Chief rabbit, looking anything but upset. "Now what sort of danger I wonder?' He looked at Fiver.

"I don't know," answered Fiver. "B-but it's bad. It's so b-bad that-it's very bad," he concluded miserably.

Threarah waited politely for a few moments and then said, "Well, now, and what ought we to do?"

"Go away" said Fiver instantly. "Go away. All of us. Now. Threarah sir, we must all go away.

Threarah waited again. Then in an extremely understanding voice, he said, "Well, I never did! That's rather a tall order isn't it? What do you think?" he asked Hazel. "Well, sir," replied Hazel "my brother doesn't think about these feelings he gets. He just has the feelings, if you know what I mean. I'm sure you're the right person to decide what we ought to do."

"Well that's very nice of you, to say that. Hope I am. But now, my dear fellows, let's just think about this a moment, shall we? It's May, isn't it? Everyone's busy and most of the rabbits are enjoying themselves. No elil for miles, or so they tell me. No illness, good weather. And you want me to tell the warren that young-er-young-er- your brother here has a hunch and we must all go traipsing across country to goodness knows where and risk the consequences, eh? What do you think they'll say to that? All delighted, eh?"

"They'd take it from you" said Fiver suddenly.

"That's so nice of you," replied Threarah again. "Well perhaps they would, perhaps they would. But I have to consider it very carefully indeed."

"But there's no time, Threarah, sir," blurted out Fiver. "I can feel the danger like a wire round my neck- like a wire-Hazel help!" He squealed and rolled over in the sand kicking frantically, as a rabbit does in a snare. Hazel held him down with both forepaws and he grew quieter.

"I'm awfully sorry about this, sir." said Hazel. "He gets like this sometimes. He'll be all right in a minute."

"What a shame! What a shame! Poor fellow, perhaps he ought to go home and rest. Yes you'd better take him along now. Well it's been extremely good of you to come and see me, Walnut. And I shall think over all you've said most carefully, you can be sure of that. Bigwig, just a moment, will you?

As Hazel and Fiver made their way dejectedly down the run outside Threarah's burrow, they could just hear, from inside, the Chief rabbit's voice assuming a rather sharper note, interspersed with an occasional "Yes sir," "No sir."

Bigwig as he had predicted, was getting his head bitten off.


	3. The Departure

Chapter Three

The Departure

Hazel lay in his burrow thinking about the events of last night. The more he thought about them the more he came to the conclusion that Fiver was right, and the more he thought Fiver was right, the more he realised that if they didn't leave Sandleford, something terrible would happen to them. And would it be all that bad to leave? Life wasn't that great here anyway. It would be dangerous, yes, but a rabbit's life was dangerous, and if he and Fiver were alone they could...just then a voice intruded his thoughts.

"Hazel, are you in there?"

"Yes, who is it?" he replied.

"It's me, Violet, may I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

Violet was a bluish-grey doe with green eyes and in Hazel's opinion, very pretty, but he would never say that to her- for some reason she made him feel very shy.

"I just came to see if you were all right." said Violet with concern.

"I'm fine."

"I heard about your visit to the Chief Rabbit and that you and Fiver told him that if we don't leave, something terrible will happen."

"Yes, it will. Fiver's sure of it and I believe him."

"If you do leave the warren, I want you to know I'll miss you."

"Err-thanks. I'll miss you too" he said awkwardly.

"Where is your brother by the way?"

"He's silflaying."(To go above ground to feed)

At that moment Fiver came running in.

"Hazel, he said, Blackberry's outside waiting to speak to you, oh hello Violet."

"Fiver, said Hazel. "Please tell Blackberry I'm in the middle of talking to Violet.

"It's all right." chuckled Violet. "I was going anyway, see you later Hazel, Fiver."

Hazel watched her go. He would miss her indeed.

Hazel found Blackberry in the field, nibbling at some grass. Blackberry was a light- brown buck with characteristically black-tipped ears. He was a quick thinker and one of the most intelligent rabbits in the warren.

"Hazel!" he said cheerfully, "About time you were up and about, Frith rose long ago." Frith was the rabbits' name for the sun; he was seen by them as a god.

"I've not just got up; I've been in my burrow for hours, thinking."

Blackberry laughed. "Take some advice; never think on an empty stomach, it's bad for the brain." Then he added more seriously, "I hear you and Fiver are planning to go away. Is it true?"

"Who told you that?"

"Bigwig told Violet and she told me. Well, is it true?"

"I don't know yet. How can I make a decision? If Fiver's wrong and we leave, we'll have nowhere to run to if elil attack, but if he's right and we stay something terrible will happen. I just don't know what to do."

"Well it all depends on whether you believe your brother or not. The way I see it there's only three possibilities; one, he's right and if so we- for I shall come with you- should get away as soon as possible. Two, your brother's mad as a bubble bee, although what's so mad about a bubble bee I really couldn't say. Last but not least," he said with a grin, "he's doing it for you."

"Me?" Hazel asked in surprise.

"Yes, you. See, if word about Fiver's visions gets around the warren, most of the rabbits here will think he's nuts, and if they think he's nuts some of them, like the does, will feel sorry for you. You having to look after a nutty brother and all, and when they feel sorry for you they'll visit you, see what a handsome fellow you are and before you know it the whole warren will be crawling with lots and lots of little Hazels." Blackberry would have gone on but fell silent when he saw the way Hazel was looking at him, a look that told him exactly what Hazel thought of this likelihood.

Blackberry, seeing that his attempt to cheer the other rabbit up had failed, gave an embarrassed laugh. "Well maybe not, but it's still possible that he's mad."

"Who's mad?" asked Fiver from behind them, making them both jump.

"Oh...well...eer...", stammered Blackberry.

"You mean me, don't you?" said Fiver.

Blackberry looked away sheepishly.

"Believe me, I wish I was mad", sighed Fiver "but I'm not, I'm not and we need to get away from here right now!"

"Calm down Fiver," said Hazel, "We're safe for the moment".

"No you don't understand- we're all in danger. I can feel it coming closer and closer. It's all around us. The field! It's covered in blood!" Fiver rolled over and began to kick about frantically. Hazel ran over to him. "It's all right Fiver, it's all right, you're with me and Blackberry."

After a moment Fiver got up and sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Hazel reassured him, "It wasn't your fault. Now why don't you go and get some rest".

"Well, I'm convinced," said a shaken Blackberry, after Fiver had left. "I think we had better get away as soon as possible".

"Tonight," replied Hazel. "We'll leave tonight. Now if you excuse me I had better go and see if my brother is okay."

"Can I do anything to help?"

Hazel was about to say no but then he had an idea. "Yes, but it will involve a lot of leg work."

"That's fine, what is it?"

"Go around the warren and tell as many rabbits as you can that they are all in danger and that coming with us is their only chance of survival".

Blackberry give him a nod and then hopped off to run his errand

It was Ful Inle (after moonrise) when Hazel and Fiver once more came out of their burrow behind the brambles and slipped quietly along the bottom of the ditch. Fiver was about to ask his brother if Blackberry was coming with them when they heard a movement above. "Blackberry, is that you?" asked Hazel. "No, I'm Hawkbit," replied the small grey rabbit who was peering over the edge. He jumped down among them, landing rather heavily. "Do you remember me, Hazel? We were in the same burrow during the snow last winter." Hazel could recall Hawkbit-a sarcastic, grumbling twit, whose company for five snow-bound days underground had been distinctly tedious. Still, he thought, this was no time to pick and choose.

"We're very glad to have you," he replied.

"That I doubt." Hawkbit snorted. "Personally if you ask me I think this leaving the warren business is stupid and I think your brother's mad, Hazel, mad as a bubble bee." He then turned to Fiver. "No offense."

Fiver scowled at him. "If you think leaving the warren is stupid then why are you?"

"Because Dandelion's leavening and where Dandelion goes so do I." Dandelion was the warren's storyteller and Hawkbit's best friend. They had been friends since both of them had barely been able to walk.

"Well, where is Dandelion then?" asked Hazel impatiently.

"He's with Blackberry and the others up ahead, I came back to look for the two of you."

At the other side of the ditch they found Blackberry sitting with a yellowy furred buck, with black tips at the very end of the ears. This was Dandelion. Hazel looked at the other two, crouched behind Blackberry and Dandelion. One was Violet and the other was a very young buck named Pipkin. "Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Pipkin along," he whispered to Blackberry. "He's so young".

"What other option do we have, leave him here to die?"

"Okay point taken."

"Well", asked Dandelion. "Shall we go?"

With Fiver beside him, Hazel led the way out of the ditch and down the slope. He was just about to lead them into the woods when a voice made them all jump. "I say, there aren't many here, are there? Do you think it's really worth going on with this idea?" It was Bigwig. Next to him was a hefty, brisk-looking rabbit, something over twelve months old. He was well-known by sight to the entire warren, for his fur was entirely grey, with patches of near-white that now caught the moonlight as he sat scratching himself without speaking. This was Silver, Threarah's nephew, who was serving his first month in the Owsla.

"Bigwig, what are you doing here?" asked Hazel. "Are you off duty?"

"Off," said Bigwig, "and likely to remain off."

"How do you mean?"

"Silver and I have left the Owsla, that's what I mean."

"Not on our account?"

"You could say that. Threarah's rather good at making himself unpleasant when he's been woken up in the middle of the night for what he considers a piece of trivial nonsense. He certainly knows how to get under your skin. I dare say a good many rabbits would have kept quiet and thought about keeping on the right side of the Chief, but I'm not much good at that, so I left. As for Silver, well, some of the fellows in the Owsla have been giving him a bad time, teasing him about his fur and saying he only got into the Owsla because of Threarah."

"Well, we're very happy to have you Bigwig", said Hazel, "You too, Silver."

Silver seemed about to say something when suddenly three big rabbits came running up to them.

The leader was an old grey buck called Holly. He was a captain of Owsla.

"You're all under arrest," he snapped.

"Under arrest?" asked Bigwig," "Why, what for?"

"Spreading dissension and inciting to mutiny. Silver, you're under arrest too, for failing to report to Toadflax this evening and causing your duty to fall on a comrade. You're both to come with me."

Immediately Bigwig fell on him, scratching and kicking. Holly fought back. His followers closed in, looking for an opening to join the fight and pin Bigwig down. Suddenly Silver flung himself headlong into the scuffle, knocked one of the guards flying with a kick from his back legs and then jumped on the other one. Both guards broke clear, looked round for a moment and then ran back towards the warren. Holly struggled free of Bigwig and crouched on his haunches, growling angrily. He was about to speak when Hazel faced him.

"Go," said Hazel, "or we'll kill you."

"Do you know what this means?" replied Holly. "I am Captain of Owsal. You do know that, don't you?"

"Go," repeated Hazel, "or you will be killed."

"It is you who will be killed," replied Holly. Without another word he too ran back towards the warren. "He'll be back soon, said Violet.

"Then we had better move," said Hazel.

The small group of rabbits ran though the wood as fast as they could. When at last they had put some distance between themselves and the warren they stopped. "Right", said Hazel, "we'll stop here for tonight."

All of the rabbits slumped to the ground exhausted and fell asleep immediately.


	4. The Journey

Chapter Four

The Journey

Hazel woke early the next day. The wood was silent so most of the others were still asleep. He was just about to nibble some grass when he heard Violet's voice behind him.

"Morning Hazel", she said.

"Morning", he replied with a yawn, then added "looks like a good day for travelling.

"I suppose so", she said with a sigh.

"What is it, what's the matter?"

"I'm just thinking about home, I still expect to wake up and find myself in my burrow."

"I know, I think leaving Sandleford was hard for everyone, but we didn't have much of a choice did we?"

"Yes, I know, and I guess I should be more grateful to you and Fiver, but I just wish it didn't have to happen or at least that I wasn't the only doe here".

Hazel smiled. "Don't fancy the idea of listening to a bunch of bucks squabbling over this, that and the other".

"No, it's just I would have liked the company of some of the other females that's all, you understand."

Hazel nodded, "Yes of course." Then he added, "If it makes you feel any better I'm glad you're the only doe here...err...I mean I'm glad that out of all the does in Sandleford you're the one who came with us...b-because you're a good digger and know how to keep a cool head and...and...and I've made a fool of myself haven't I?"

Violet laughed, "Yes you have but it's okay and thank you- it's very sweet of you."

Hazel went pink. "You're welcome. Well we had better wake the others and be on our way."

It didn't take long to wake the others and most were happy to get going. Dandelion and Hawkbit grumbled about the lack of sleep and Bigwig had to tell Pipkin to stop running about, but at last they were all ready.

Hazel turned to Fiver and was about to ask him if he knew where they were supposed to be going, when Fiver began to shiver and stare blankly into space.

"What can you see, Fiver?" he asked.

Fiver spoke as in a trance, "High on lonely hills where the wind carries every whisper, that's where we have to go, Hazel, that's where we'll find our new home."

"Is it far?"

Fiver was just about to say he didn't know when suddenly a loud screech was heard. Several of the rabbits looked up just in time to see a big black and white bird fly past, high above them.

"I've never see a bird like that one," said Pipkin," he's not elil is he?"

Violet chuckled, "Not all birds are enemies, Pipkin. He's just a gull."

Bigwig shook his head, amazed at the younger rabbit's lack of knowledge, "Young bucks these days don't know a thing about the world."

"And being Owsla you must know everything right, Bigwig?" commented Hawkbit sarcastically.

"You wouldn't have made it this far without me- I know that much. If not for me and Silver fighting off Holly, you would still be in Sandleford".

"We should never have left Sandleford in the first place," Hawkbit snapped.

"Darkness comes in the light of day, no hope for those who stay," Fiver said and looked at Hawkbit.

"Oh by Frith he's off again," moaned Dandelion.

"Oh," said Hawkbit in a voice that he meant to sound like Fiver's. "My nose tickles. It's a sign from Frith; it's the end of the world, run away."

Hazel, who was furious that his brother was being made fun of, was about to give Hawkbit a piece of his mind when all of a sudden a bark was heard from close by.

Instantly all of the rabbits were on alert. "Dog", said Bigwig, "close, doesn't sound like he's got our scent yet."

"Let's not wait 'till he does, "replied Hazel.

They all ran through the wood as fast as their legs could carry them, all hoping they could get away without being noticed. Suddenly another bark was heard- only this time much closer. "He's on to us," yelled Bigwig, "coming fast."

"Go", Hazel ordered the others, "we'll be right behind you." He turned to Bigwig. "They won't have a chance unless we can draw off that dog."

"So we offer ourselves up as a dog's breakfast?" asked Bigwig.

Hazel looked over to where there was a hollowed out log. "Not necessarily."

The dog, a big brown one, broke though the bushes, growling. It saw Hazel who was standing on top of a log and ran towards him snarling. Hazel ran into the log. The dog was just about to enter when Bigwig appeared from the other side. The dog ran after him; Bigwig ran into the log, Hazel came out from the previous side and the dog ran at him following him into the log. Seeing both its prey the dog gave a happy yelp and tried to push though the log. Both the rabbits shot out of the log and kicked it down a small slope.

By this time the others had made it out of the woods and to a stream, beyond which was open countryside.

"There's no way across downstream." said Hawkbit.

"And it just gets wider the other way," replied Violet.

At that moment the dog's barking reached them again.

"Well, that's the trouble with dogs isn't it", whimpered Dandelion, "they just don't know when to give up."

"What's happened to Hazel and Bigwig?" Pipkin asked Fiver in a frightened voice.

"Why are you lot hanging about?" shouted Bigwig, answering Pipkin's question.

"Well we didn't fancy our chances of hopping on water," Dandelion joked.

"We'll swim", Bigwig said, as he and Hazel joined them on the bank," now, everybody in".

"Oh wonderful," moaned Hawkbit as he entered the stream, "follow Hazel and Fiver, see the world, drown." Dandelion and Violet followed him.

"Come on, lad you're next." Bigwig said to Pipkin.

"I don't think I can Bigwig," stammered Pipkin as he looked into the cold dark water. The stream wasn't deep and crossing wouldn't have been a problem for most of the rabbits. Pipkin however was very small and not a good swimmer.

"Well you can't stay here."

"He'll never make it, Hazel," said Fiver turning to his brother. At that moment Blackberry who had been further downstream came running up. "Follow me;" he told the others, "I may have an idea."

"What is it?" asked Pipkin.

"Come and find out," responded Blackberry as they followed him.

Noticing that Hazel wasn't behind him, Bigwig looked round to see his old friend standing his ground as the dog's barking came closer. "You can't fight a dog, Hazel," he told him, as he came to stand next to the golden-brown buck.

"I led Pipkin into this; I won't leave him."

"If you stay I stay."

"Me too," said Silver appearing at Bigwig's other shoulder.

"What! No, what good will that do?" Bigwig said.

"Three heads are better that two when it comes to a fight," replied Silver proudly.

"Not if that fight ends in a very painful and bloody death."

Hazel and Silver swallowed hard and both looked at Bigwig, an expression of fear on their faces.

"Sorry," said Bigwig," I just though you should know this will most likely be the end of us. It that dog gets us in its jaws all it needs to do is..."

"Bigwig," interrupted Silver.

"What?"

"Shut up, just shut up."

"Oh... right...sorry."

"Here," they heard Blackberry shout. "There's a way across."

"Thank Frith," Bigwig sighed, "I didn't really fancy a heroic last stand."

Bigwig, Hazel and Silver ran over to the far end of the bank, where Blackberry and the other two were waiting. Hazel looked at Blackberry. "I thought you said there was a way across?"

"Yes," the other buck replied, pointing to a small log. "On this wood, look, it floats."

"And toads hop, so what?" asked Bigwig.

"Blackberry, that's brilliant," shouted Fiver happily.

"I'm missing something here," said Bigwig, who although he was a strong and brave fellow wasn't that bright.

Fiver ignored him and turned to Pipkin. "Get on the wood, you and I will use it to cross to the other side."

Pipkin gave Bigwig an unsure glance.

"Do it."

Gathering all his courage, Pipkin jumped onto the log, making a huge splash and soaking the others. Fiver got on next to him. Blackberry pushed them out then began to swim across to the opposite bank, Silver with him.

All of a sudden the dog burst out of the undergrowth and ran straight at them.

"Go," yelled Bigwig, pushing Hazel into the water then leaping in after him. Bigwig had almost made it to shore when he heard Hawkbit shout, "Bigwig- behind you!"

The log which Fiver and Pipkin had been floating on had been knocked and turned round by the current and was now heading back the way they had come, back towards the dog. With a snarl the dog bound into the water and swam right at them.

"I'm sorry it has to end like this," Fiver told Pipkin.

At that moment Bigwig's head broke the surface of the water. "Nothing's ending while I'm around," he said and with that he began to swim towards the others, pushing the log along with his nose. The dog came at Bigwig, jaws snapping. But Bigwig hadn't left Sandleford just so he could become this dog's dinner. With a growl he shot his right back leg out and gave the irritating mutt a hard kick on the snout. The dog, taken aback by the sudden attack, stopped dead in the water, giving the rabbit's time to make it to the shore. The dog watched the rabbits go; it had made up its mind that this meal wasn't worth the trouble. With a last growl it swam back towards the wood.

Bigwig watched Fiver and Pipkin jump from the log to shore, before climbing the bank himself and collapsing. All the rabbits cheered, with a "Well done Bigwig," from Dandelion and a "Thank you, Bigwig that was so brave," from Fiver and Pipkin.

"Nothing at all," he gasped.

Hazel gave him a quick "Thanks for saving my brother" nod then turned to Blackberry.

"And well done you, that was a clever idea".

Blackberry gave an embarrassed laugh, "Thanks Hazel but I'm sure someone else would have thought of it if I hadn't".

"I doubt it," Hazel replied then addressing the whole group he said," right, let's get moving."

"We're half dead Hazel, give us a minute will you," moaned Hawkbit.

"We'll have time to rest when we get where we're going," Hazel told him before starting off.

"You heard him, hop to it you layabout," ordered Bigwig, looking at the small grey buck. Hawkbit glowered at him, and then followed Hazel. The sooner they got to this high hill the better, he thought. And that was if it even existed, which he doubted.

By mid-day the small group of rabbits had reached a large bean-field.

"This looks like a safe place to rest," Hazel said.

Fiver nodded "It's so peaceful here."

"Enjoy it while it lasts", replied Hawkbit, "the next disaster can't be far off".

Fiver and Hazel ignored him and looked around at the others. Most were lying on the ground taking a rest after the morning's travelling; the others were sitting a little way off and talking about the incident with the dog. Pipkin however was hopping about and sniffing at the beanstalks.

"You should rest, Pipkin," Hazel told him "we have a long way to go yet."

"I will, I just want to look around a little".

Hazel nodded and told him to stay close, before going to lie down next to Bigwig. Bigwig looked from Pipkin to Hazel. "The boundless energy of youth hey Hazel." Hazel groaned and told him to shut up and go to sleep.

Pipkin soon got bored of exploring and was about to go back to the others when he heard a strange noise coming from beyond the field. After taking a few seconds to listen for danger he hopped out of the field to have a look for the cause of the racket.

Directly in front of him was a long wooden fence and atop this fence, singing to himself, was the gull he and his friends had seen earlier that day.

"Hello," Pipkin said politely. The gull gave a surprised squawk and flapped his wings to stop himself from falling off the fence. Once his balance was regained he glared down at the young rabbit and snapped in a very angry voice, thick with an accent Pipkin didn't recognise.

"You crazy, why you sneak up on Kehaar for?"

"I'm sorry. You're a gull, aren't you?"

"Yar, gull from big water."

"What's a big water?"

"Sea, water forever, full of fish. You know where big water gone?"

"No. Are you lost?"

"Lost, hungry, want fish."

"I wish I could help," Pipkin told Kehaar truthfully, then added "I saw you flying, it must be wonderful to fly, then we could find our home in the high hills."

"You lost too?" asked Kehaar, "like me, like Hannah."

"Hannah is another gull?"

"No, mouse. She say, if you got no home make home where you are. She nice but confusing".

Just then they both heard a grumpy voice shout for Pipkin. "Who dat?" asked Kehaar.

"That was Hawkbit, I'm Pipkin," Pipkin replied, "I have to go; it was nice meeting you, Kehaar", and with that he ran back towards the others.

Kehaar watched the small rabbit run off.

"Everybody lost", he sighed, "nobody got a home," and with that he flew off to look for the big water somewhere else.

By early evening all the rabbits were exhausted. The journey since the bean-field had been long and hard, and for most of them it had stretched faith in Fiver and his vision to the limit. All of a sudden a loud squeal of pain was heard, making all the rabbits jump and look round. The cause of the sound was Hawkbit. He had been hopping along muttering to himself when a sharp bit of thistle had caught him in the leg. Hawkbit looked down at the thin trickle of blood running down his leg.

"That's it," he whined, "I've had enough of this."

"Me too", added Dandelion, "I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I'm sore."

"We can't stop here, it's too open," Hazel told them. Hawkbit rolled his eyes and said "we can't do this we can't do that. We've been following this vision of Fiver's forever".

"And it doesn't look like it's getting any clearer," Dandelion added again, "I mean do you see any high hills, I don't?"

"We're going back," stated Hawkbit. And with that he turned round and bumped right into Bigwig. "No one's going back, now get moving", growled the Owsla rabbit.

"You're afraid to go back", Hawkbit said accusingly, "you and Silver deserted the Owsla, you're afraid Captain Holly will arrest you".

"Hawkbit", said Fiver, "Sandleford is gone, I feel it in my bones, there nothing to go back too."

"Well that's what you say, well what if you're wrong, what then."

"I said move", snapped Bigwig, "I won't say it again."

"Make me!" Hawkbit replied defiantly.

Bigwig lunged at him. The terrified grey rabbit gave a squeal and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. "What if Fiver is wrong?" Bigwig asked Hazel, once all the others were out of ear shot, "We can't keep them going on dreams forever."

"Dreams are all we have Bigwig," Hazel answered, before hopping off.

It was only an hour later when another cry was heard. This time it was Fiver. He had tripped and fallen head first into a puddle. Hazel went over to him to see if he was alright. "Come on Fiver, the high hills can't be that far now."

"What if Hawkbit was right, Hazel", said Fiver miserably, "what if there is no high hills?"

"But you saw them."

"In a vision, in my head, what if they were right back at Sandleford, what if I am mad?"

"If we stop believing..." began Hazel but was interrupted by Bigwig shouting for him and Fiver.

"You two come here, quickly."

They ran over to where Bigwig and the rest of the group were standing at the edge of a small cliff. "What is it?" asked Hazel.

"Just for a moment I thought saw something."

Hazel looked out but couldn't see anything for a thick mist. He was about to tell his friend that he must have been seeing things when Silver shouted, "look!".

The mist parted and far away in the distance they could just make out a lone hill atop of which was a beech tree.

"The high hill," gasped Hazel.

Bigwig gave a loud whoop and turned to Fiver. "You were right lad, you were right all along."

"Wow, it looks very far away", said Pipkin.

"Yes", laughed Dandelion, "but it's there."

"I smell cabbages", said Hazel.

"And carrots", added Bigwig, "and lettuce."

"Flayrah!" cried Violet excitedly. Flayrah was the rabbit word of good food such as vegetables and fruit.

"But where is it coming from?" asked Fiver.

"There", answered Blackberry, pointing to a farm some way below and ahead of them.

"I could run the rest of the way to the high hill on a belly full of carrots", yelled Bigwig, "What are we waiting for?"

"No", said Hazel firmly, "there might be dogs or cats down there not to mention men".

"In the Owsla we have a saying; who dares wins" replied Bigwig.

"Everyone's exhausted; we need our wits about us for a raid."

"Well we need food if we're going to make it the rest of the way to the high hills".

"I agree with Bigwig on this one," said Hawkbit," If there's lettuce down there I want some and I want some now".

"At least wait until its dark," pleaded Hazel.

"Alright," said Bigwig with a sigh, "We'll wait."

Hazel turned to Dandelion. "What about a story Dandelion, to pass the time?"

"Oh, yes please, Dandelion," said Pipkin.

Dandelion though for a moment, "How's about the story of Frith's blessing?" he asked. All the other thought this was a great idea, so Dandelion began.

"Long ago when Lord Frith made the word all the animals were the same. They lived together sharing the sweet grass of the hills. Now the greatest of all the animals were the rabbits and El-ahrairah was the father and prince of all the rabbits and soon his people covered the whole world, eating so much that there was none for the other animals. Now Lord Frith saw this and was worried for the other animals. He turned to the prince rabbit and said, "El-ahrairah you must control your people. They are too many!"

"That is because you have made them the best in the world, Lord Frith, I cannot control them."

"Then I will do it El-ahrairah."

Frith summoned all the animals to his sun cave to grant them all a gift, making each one different from the rest. To the fox and the weasel he gave claws and teeth and the desire to hunt and kill El-ahrairah people. When El-ahrairah heard about this he knew Frith was angry with him and his people. He feared what Frith might do next and so when Frith came looking for him he tried to hide, but Frith found him.

"El-ahrairah, come here and I'll give you your blessing."

"I can't, the fox and the weasel are coming for me so I must find somewhere to hide." But Frith shone down upon him anyway.

"Never again will your people cover the world El-ahrairah, for it is filled with enemies now, and when they catch you they will kill you. But first they must catch you. Runner, digger, listener. Be cunning and full of tricks and your people will never be destroyed"."

When Dandelion had finished there was a loud cheer from the others. Bigwig looked up at the now dark sky. "Right, let's be cunning and trick men out of some lettuce."

The farmyard was empty, no sign of cat or dog. "Good," thought Hannah to herself, that was what she had hoped for. Hannah was a small brown furred mouse. She was intelligent and had a determined nature. Her one shortcoming was she was very, very bossy and it didn't seem to bother her that most of the creatures she bossed about could squash her with a single paw.

She was about to go into the barn when a loud voice suddenly bellowed next to her.

"Hello Hannah." It was Kehaar.

"Give me a warning next time you drop from the sky," she scolded, "What do you want this time?"

"Kehaar hungry, want fish."

"We were lucky to get away with stealing the fat cat's fish last time, no more after this, you silly bird!"

They both entered the barn. Kehaar saw the bowl of fish and flew over to it. He was about to gobble one down when he heard a growl above him. He looked up and gasped. The cat leapt...

Bigwig looked up from his third carrot. He and the rest of the rabbits had found a crate round the left side of the barn; it had been full of Flayrah.

"What is it?" asked Silver.

"There's a cat about," he replied.

Hazel stopped nibbling at his carrot as well. "Let's not over stay our welcome", he said.

They all ran as fast as they could, past the barn door and into the surrounding field. As Pipkin ran past the barn door a loud squawk came from within. He stopped and turned round just in time for a mouse to shoot out of the door and bump into his stomach. "Rabbit run for your life," the mouse shrieked, "cat's got Kehaar!"

"Kehaar the gull?" he asked and poked his head round the barn door.

Noticing that Pipkin wasn't behind him Hazel looked back. "Hraka," he swore when he saw what Pipkin was doing.

"What's the matter now?" asked Hawkbit as he and Bigwig came over to him.

"That," answered Hazel, pointing to the barn.

"Oh, the IDIOT!" roared Bigwig.

"Come on," Hazel yelled and ran towards the farmyard, the other two close behind him.

"Get away from there, you halfwit," Hawkbit snapped at Pipkin as they reached the barn.

"I won't leave without Kehaar."

"Who in Frith's name is Kehaar?" asked Hazel.

"He's a gull and he's lost just like us- we have to help him."

There was another loud squawk followed by an unpleasant cracking sound.

Hazel gave the young rabbit a hard stare then ran into the barn, followed by Bigwig and Hawkbit.

They found Kehaar and the cat fighting over a bowl of fish. The gull had a cut on his left wing which was bleeding badly.

"What do we do Hazel?" asked Bigwig.

"I don't know, try and find something to knock on top of that cat".

Before either of them could move, Hawkbit gave a snarl and slammed into the side of the cat sending it flying into several plant pots, he then turned to Kehaar and roared, " Move it you great twit or so help me I'll kick your feathery backside halfway across the farmyard!"

Needing no further encouragement, Kehaar waddled out of the barn as fast as his legs would carry him.

"What?" asked Hawkbit when he noticed the way Hazel and Bigwig were staring at him.

"You...you just tackled a cat," whispered Bigwig in awe.

Hawkbit smiled. "You can only push this little grey rabbit so far."

"Are you badly hurt, Kehaar?" asked Pipkin once they were all safely away from the farm.

"Not too bad," he answered and wiggled his wing. "Yow," he shouted, "maybe not fly so good for a time".

"You won't last long in the open with a bad wing, Kehaar," Hannah told him.

"Then come with us," Pipkin said, "we're going to the high hills."

"Now hang on a minute Pipkin," began Bigwig.

Pipkin looked at Hazel, "he's a friend Hazel, let him stay please."

"We're all newcomers here," Hazel said, more to Bigwig then to Pipkin, "I think Kehaar should stay."

"Right", said the Owsla rabbit, "Let's get moving then".

It took then an hour to reach the foot of the hill. "How far is it to the top, Kehaar?" asked Hazel, the very thought of climbing it making him feel weak.

"Not far if you fly, long way if you walk," the bird told him.

"Well," said Hazel "we've made it this far, so let's do it".

Dawn was breaking as the small group of rabbits made it to the top. The sun shone down, bathing the hill in its rays.

"This is where we'll start again", said Hazel.

"It's called Watership Down", Hannah told the rabbits.

"Watership Down," Fiver repeated, "home."


	5. Home on the down

Chapter Five

Home on the down

Holly tore though the wood, heart pounding as he ran. He heard the owl screech as it closed in on him. He ran faster, lungs burning, breath coming in sobs. The owl screeched again. Holly stopped at a small clearing and looked desperately around for a place to hide. Nowhere, there was nothing. A third screech reached him. This was it, he was going to die. Suddenly he saw a hollow tree. "Thank Frith," he said and started towards it. At that moment the owl burst through the trees and sped towards him, talons outstretched. Holly ran. He wasn't going to make it; he wasn't going to get to the tree in time, the owl was too fast...Holly tumbled into the hollow and lay there shaking. The owl gave an angry hoot and flew away.

Holly didn't move; he just lay there trembling. Oh, why hadn't he gone with Bigwig and the others? The Owsla captain poked his head out of the hole and gazed up at the sky. "Bigwig," he shouted, "where are you?"

...

Hazel woke to the pleasant sound of bird song. Taking a look around, he gave a slight smile. It was strange to think that only a few hours ago he and his friends had been homeless runaways and now they had a down all to themselves.

Hearing a gasp behind him, he turned to find Fiver upright and looking uneasy. "What it is", he asked. "Nothing", his brother replied, "I was having a dream about Captain Holly; he was trying to stop us from leaving Sandleford". "That's all behind us now," Hazel told him, "and it's a beautiful day."

"Aye," said Bigwig hopping over to them, "and the best thing about it is we don't have to move a single paw, we can just lie here for the rest of our lives".

At that moment a terrible caterwauling was heard, causing most of the rabbits to bolt for cover.

"What was that?" asked Blackberry.

"I have an idea", said Bigwig, "and if I'm right, then I'll kill him!"

Kehaar gave another screech and flapped his good wing in the morning breeze. "Morning, Kehaar", said Hannah. "Yes, good morning", he replied cheerfully and screeched again.

"Belt up, you idiot", roared a voice. Kehaar turned round to find a very angry looking Bigwig, Dandelion, and Hawkbit. The other rabbits were further away but still within ear shot.

"Are you off your rocker?" snapped Bigwig, "screaming like that, any elil for miles could hear you". "Kehaar say hello to morning", replied the gull. "You should hear whole flock sing, big music". "Oh! Is that what you call it?" asked Dandelion in horror. Bigwig turned to Hazel, "I said it was a bad idea living with a gull and I meant it".

"Be reasonable Bigwig", the golden-brown rabbit replied, "His wing's hurt".

"That's not all that'll be hurt if he doesn't clip his beak", snapped Hawkbit.

"What's wrong with the rabbits?" asked Hannah, "everyone likes gulls, and mice".

"Not me", growled Bigwig.

"Alright", said Blackberry, "that's enough let's not spoil our first day here by squabbling, come on Bigwig, join me for some breakfast".

As they hopped off Hawkbit glared at Kehaar. "One more sound from you, just one and I'll pull your tail fathers out, understand!" And with that he stormed off.

Snapper was hungry and he was hungry for meat. Snapper was a weasel and like most weasels he was cunning and wicked. A few feet in front of him was a hedgehog. Snapper smiled to himself, the stupid creature didn't even see him as he flexed his claws and jumped. The hedgehog, who was not as stupid as the weasel thought, and had known he was there the whole time, rolled up into a ball just as the weasel landed. Snapper gave a howl of pain as his paws hit the hedgehog's spikes. Snapper snarled and was about to hit the spiky devil when he caught a scent on the air. He recognized it immediately. Long ear, his favourite food. Snapper looked around; in the distance was a hill and the smell was coming from there. The weasel chuckled, "It's your lucky day hedgehog", he said then started towards the hill- towards dinner.

The bucks were just starting breakfast when Violet called for them. "You lot come over here quick." They all ran over to where she and Hannah were standing near a hole at the base of the beech tree. "There were rabbits here once, long ago", she said. Hazel hopped forward and sniffed at the hole. "No smell of disease or elil, it smells safe," he said.

"Well, well, well, a rabbit warren," laughed Blackberry, "Who wants to go in first?"

"I will," replied Violet, "You coming Hannah?"

Once they were both inside Violet took a look around. They were in a large burrow with solid walls and a high roof; it was also warm and would keep the weather out. "Is it good?" asked Hannah, "It's very big."

"Nowhere near big enough," Violet sighed. "It's in good shape," she shouted back up to the others, "If everyone helps out with the digging we'll soon have a home down here."

"By everyone I assume she doesn't mean us," said Hawkbit.

"Violet," Bigwig shouted down to her, "In case you've forgotten bucks don't dig." Violet rolled her eyes, "oh here we go again."

"What's so good about bucks that they don't dig?" asked Hannah irritably.

"Be reasonable you lot," said Hazel, "Violet's the only doe, we can't expect her to dig the warren by herself."

"Yes so?" retorted Dandelion.

"So we're all going to help her out."

"Oh I don't think so," replied Bigwig.

"Look," said Hazel who was struggling to keep the anger out of his voice, "If we're going to survive here we'll need new ways of thinking."

"I've had my fill of new ways of thinking; you've already got us living with gulls and mice."

"So mice are no good eh?" snapped Hannah, "you don't like mice, fine I'm gone," and with that she stormed away from the down.

"Oh well done Bigwig, very nice, very thoughtful," scolded Fiver. Bigwig looked away sheepishly, "I didn't know she would run off, I just..."

"Just what Bigwig?" asked Blackberry. "Nothing," he replied quietly then hopped off, Hawkbit, Dandelion and Silver with him.

"We've got to get everyone pulling together or we're finished," Hazel told the others.

"You might try leading by example Hazel, the digging won't do itself," replied Violet then disappeared back down the burrow. Pipkin departed as well, going off to nibble at some grass. Kehaar was sitting close by. The young rabbit smiled when he saw the bird attempt to eat some grass. His smile soon disappeared though when Kehaar spat the grass out on top of him. "You're hungry, aren't you?" Pipkin asked.

"Me always hungry," was the gulls response, then looking sadly at his wing he sighed, "If wing was better me could go look for worms," he turned to Pipkin, "Maybe you find some worms for Kehaar?"

"By myself?"

"Yar you big strong rabbit."

Pipkin's chest swelled with pride. "Alright," he said, "worms it is then," and he ran off to find some for Kehaar.

Hannah kicked a small stone by her foot. She was on her way back to the farm but had stopped to rest not far from the bottom of the down. "Who needs mice?! I know who needs mice, everybody needs mice." She scowled and crossed her arms, thinking dark thoughts about Bigwig that if known would have shocked the rabbits. Her thoughts were interrupted by a snarl. Hannah ducked for cover and peeped out from behind a leaf. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from shrieking. Standing almost on top of her was a very large weasel. The weasel sniffed at the air and smiled, "Long ear," he said before moving off. Once the weasel had gone Hannah jumped from her hiding place and ran as fast as she could back towards the down. She had to warn the rabbits.

Pipkin found some worms at the other side of the down. They were fat and very, very wriggly. Pipkin pulled a face- how could Kehaar eat these things? They were disgusting! Pipkin made another face and was about to pick one up when he heard a ghostly voice on the wind. Pipkin froze in terror. "Bigwig," the voice said, "where are you?" A few minutes went by but he heard nothing more. He reached for a worm again but froze a second time as a shadow fell over him. Pipkin swallowed and looked up, right into the face of a weasel. "Welcome back to hunting ground, long ear," it said with a grin. Before the weasel could attack, Bigwig appeared out of nowhere and slammed into its side. The weasel snarled and turned towards Bigwig but was hit in the opposite side by Hawkbit. The weasel gave a furious roar and lunged at Bigwig. Before it reached him however it was hit in the back by Silver and was sent rolling down the hill. Bigwig, breathing heavily, looked at Pipkin. "Are you alright?" he asked. Pipkin just nodded, too frightened to speak.

As soon as they got back to the others Bigwig found Kehaar and gave him the dressing down of his life. "What do you use for a brain?" he roared at the unfortunate bird. "Sending Pipkin off on his own like that! He was nearly killed thanks to your selfishness."

"Kehaar stupid bird, Kehaar sorry," replied the gull.

"The sooner you're gone the better." Bigwig snapped.

"That's enough Bigwig," said Hazel, coming over. "There's no point making him feel worse than he does."

Bigwig glowered at him. "I told you rabbits weren't meant to mix with birds and mice, look what nearly happened."

"And who warned us about Pipkin?" Hazel shot back. "Hannah the mouse, thanks to her Pipkin's safe and we know there's a weasel on the down."

Bigwig sighed. "I guess you're right," then he turned to Kehaar. "I'm sorry Kehaar, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, but in future please be more careful for Frith's sake."

Kehaar nodded miserably and walked off, Hazel with him. "Right," said Bigwig to Pipkin, "It has to be said, don't go off on your own anymore, right, good, lecture over," and with that he began to hop away. Thinking better of it he turned back round to Pipkin and was surprised to find the young buck shaking. "Here now," he said comfortingly, "no point letting a rotten old weasel shake you up."

"It's more than that, Bigwig," replied Pipkin. "Before the weasel attacked I heard a voice in the wind calling your name."

"Impossible," the Owsla rabbit told him. "We're the only rabbits here."

"I know but what if it was The Black Rabbit of Inle." Bigwig went cold. The Black Rabbit of Inle was a being from darkest legend. It was said he came to take the spirits of dead rabbits away to the land beyond life. When The Black Rabbit called, you went without question. "Well," said Bigwig, "If he's looking for me he knows where to find me."

Holly had been travelling all day without food, water or rest. He had pushed himself to the limit and now he had collapsed by a river bank, too tired to go on. Memories flashed through the Owsla captain's unconscious mind. Memories of Sandleford and his past. He was born one in a litter of five. He and his siblings spent their whole time exploring the warren. One day they had gone too far and had been attacked by a stoat. It looked like the end for them but at the last moment they had been saved by a big rabbit called Pinecone. He was a captain of Owsla. From that moment on Holly knew he wanted to be in the Owsla too. When he was older he went to see Threarah, Sandleford's senior captain, and was accepted into the Owsla. It was a proud day for his family and one of the happiest times of his life. It didn't last. On his first day into the Owsla the warren was attacked by elil. His four brothers were killed and he was badly injured. As he lay there giving up on life he remembered a rabbit coming and standing over him. It was his best friend Twig, a rabbit with a strange growth of fur on his head. He looked down at Holly and said something he'd never forget. "Don't give in, you hear me, Holly, never give up".

Holly opened his eyes and got to his feet. Suddenly he noticed some paw prints leading away from the river. He bent down and sniffed at them- Bigwig! He followed them to the edge of a small cliff. In the distance he could see a high hill. That was it! That must be where Bigwig and the others had gone. It looked a long way off but he knew he could make it. He knew that no matter what he wouldn't give up.

It was midday and all the bucks were enjoying an afternoon silflay. All except for Bigwig. Bigwig was not a rabbit who was easily frightened but Pipkin's words about the Black Rabbit had shaken him and he kept jumping at the slightest noise. He was about to take a bite of grass when a fly buzzed past and made him jump. "What's up your nose, Bigwig?" asked Silver.

"Nothing I'm just trying to stay alert, someone has to you know, there's a dangerous weasel about."

"Yes," said Dandelion, "but apart from that I'm really starting to like it here."

"Once Violet's done digging us a nice cosy warren I'll enjoy it even more," added Hawkbit.

"Things would go a lot faster if everyone helped," snapped Violet who had stopped her digging to come up for a breath of fresh air. "I'd enjoy that, I really would."

"I don't mind helping," offered Blackberry.

"No you wouldn't, would you," said Silver dryly.

"Look" said Hazel, "There's a weasel about and the sooner we get everyone underground the better."

"If you want to work like a doe fine," replied Hawkbit, "but we've got our pride."

"Right now your pride is of very little interest to me," growled Hazel. "I think all of you had better get digging."

"Oh do you," said Bigwig angrily. "And who's going to make me?" Hazel glared at him and stood on his hind legs ready to lunge at the other rabbit.

"Stop it," said Fiver coming between them. "There are other ways to solve this than fighting."

"Such as?" demanded Bigwig.

"Well we could play a game, Bob-stones; if I win, you and the others have to help with the digging."

"And when Bigwig wins?" asked Dandelion.

"If he wins," replied Hazel, "then you can lie in the sun for the rest of your lives.

"Only fair to warn you," Bigwig said to Fiver, "I was Bob-stone champion at Sandleford for three seasons running."

Fiver's face fell. "Oh- I didn't know that".

It was early evening and the Bob-stone game was well under way. Bob-stones was a traditional game played by rabbits. It is played with small stones, fragments of stick or the like. Fundamentally it is a very simple kind of gambling on the lines of "Odds or Evens." A cast of stones on the ground is covered by the player's front paw. The opponent must then hazard some sort of guess at the number. The first to win three times won the game. Bigwig and Fiver had both won twice and now it was Bigwig's turn.

"Bob-stone guess?" asked Fiver. Bigwig though for a moment. "Bob-stone guess is one."

Fiver lifted his paw to reveal two stones.

"Oh bad luck Bigwig, bad luck," said Silver, "come on, I've seen you do better."

Fiver turned away as Bigwig chose his stones. "Guess this one right Fiver and you win," said Pipkin.

"Bob-stone guess?" asked Bigwig. "Bob-stone guess is two," replied Fiver.

Bigwig gave a look of horror and lifted his paw, under which were two stones. Kehaar who had been watching the game gave a roar of laughter. "Now you boys have to dig like does."

"If you don't clip that beak I'll kick you off the down whether that wing works or not!" growled Bigwig.

"Leave Kehaar alone," demanded Hannah. "You're not a bunny rabbit you're a bully rabbit."

"I thought you were leaving," said Bigwig in surprise.

"I was until I saw you rabbits needed my help, hairy head."

Hawkbit glowered at Fiver. "You cheated, didn't you, those vision powers of yours; you didn't even have to guess."

"First you don't believe I have visions, now I'm using them to cheat, make up your mind will you!" Fiver shot back.

"Enough of that," said Bigwig, "whether it was fair or not isn't an issue, point is I lost and Owsla honour demands I accept that, right Silver?" Silver just nodded then scowled at Fiver.

"Come on; let's find something to eat," suggested Dandelion and the four of them hopped off. "Well at least we won," said Violet to Hazel.

"Did we?" he replied then flopped to the ground.

"First day on the down been a bit rough?" enquired Hannah.

"We won't last long if we keep fighting," responded Hazel, "and I don't know how to bring us together."

She nodded. "That's the trouble with two leaders, there can only be one."

"I know" , Hazel sighed "I guess my job's done, I got us safely to Watership Down, it's time I let Bigwig take over."

"No you're the leader," replied Hannah, firmly.

"You're not listening."

"I'm listening fine; you got them here, that makes you the leader."

"So," asked Blackberry, "when do we start digging?"

"Tomorrow," replied Violet "We start tomorrow."

That night Snapper returned. All the rabbits were asleep, perfect, Snapper grinned and crept quietly towards them. Luckily for the rabbits Kehaar, who was having a nightmare about a giant mouse kicking him into a field full of angry Bigwigs, woke up. "Weasel," he screeched as soon as he saw Snapper. Instantly everyone was awake. Bigwig roared and hit into the weasel sending him flying. Snapper snarled and glared at Bigwig who had been joined by Hazel and Silver. Knowing he couldn't fight all three of them he turned tail and ran. "One by one, I'll get you, long ears," he shouted, "one by one."

It was the next day and all the rabbits were digging in the warren. It wasn't going well. Hawkbit had fallen over and landed on top of Bigwig, and Dandelion had been hit at least four times by flying dirt. The only one who didn't seem to mind the work was Blackberry. "This is the life hey Bigwig?" he said cheerfully.

"Humph," Bigwig snorted, "we should be thinking of a way to stop that weasel instead of doing does' work," he shouted angrily, then gave a cry of alarm as a large amount of dirt fell on top of him. Blackberry laughed and hopped over to help the Owsla rabbit dig himself out. "Thanks, Blackberry," Bigwig said then turned to Violet. "Have we done enough yet?"

Violet looked around the now big burrow. "Actually you haven't done badly at all."

"It was a little burrow but now it's a great big one," shouted Pipkin happily.

"And the roots hold up the roof," said Blackberry, "Looks like a honeycomb."

"Then that's what we'll call this chamber, the Honeycomb," declared Violet.

"Once we get it cleared out there'll be room enough for everyone," added Hazel.

"Even Kehaar?" asked Hannah. "Not likely," snorted Silver in amusement.

"Come look at this," called Fiver. They all went over to where he was standing at a large hole in one of the back walls. "Do you suppose it goes anywhere?" he asked his brother. Hazel stuck his head through the hole. "Hello," he shouted. After a few seconds he took his head out of the hole and looked at the others. "It's narrow and rocky and from the echo it goes on forever, and I can smell fresh air coming down it."

"So it must go somewhere," said Fiver.

"Well," said Hannah "I've heard stories; my uncle says he's been to the underground world twice, goes to the far side of the down."

"Not much good to us if you can't turn round in it," Dandelion told her."

"It may do us a lot of good," replied Hazel. "I think I know how to tackle that weasel."

"What's your idea Hazel?" asked Silver.

"Get everyone up top and I'll tell you."

"Right," said Hazel once they were all standing around the entrance of the warren. "This is the plan: if we can get that weasel to go down the tunnel we can seal it up behind him."

"I see," said Bigwig, "we seal him in and he comes up somewhere far away hopefully never to return, but how do we get him into the tunnel, ask nicely?" "I'll get him to chase me; you'll be waiting outside ready to run in and seal up the tunnel," replied Hazel.

"I think someone should point out the obvious flaw in your plan, you'll be sealed in there too, Hazel," said Hawkbit.

"I know, but if I don't, the weasel will get us all in the end."

Everyone was quiet for a moment then Bigwig spoke up. "Let me do it, Hazel." "Look," the other buck began but Bigwig interrupted him. "No listen, The Black Rabbit of Inle is coming for me, I heard him call my name."

"But The Black Rabbit only takes the sick and the weak to the land beyond life; it had to be a mistake," replied Dandelion.

"I don't believe he makes mistakes, Pipkin heard him too."

The young rabbit nodded. "He called, Bigwig, BIGWIG." The Owsla rabbit put his paw on Pipkin's shoulder. "I think they get the idea, the point is when The Black Rabbit comes to carry you off to the land beyond life you go. Look, Hazel, I know we've had our differences, but let's face it none of us would be here without you, if Watership Down is going to survive they need you and all of your new ideas, let me do this last thing for everyone, please, Hazel-rah."

Hazel nodded. "Right," said Bigwig, "when it gets dark I want all of you to lie in the grass behind the tree. Kehaar, when you see the weasel coming, sound the alarm."

"For you Bigwig I do anything," said the gull and hugged him. Bigwig, his cheeks burning, gave the bird a shove. "Thank you," he muttered, "that's very nice of you."

Hannah looked at Hazel. "Come inside, I want to show you something." Hazel followed her into the Honeycomb. Hannah stopped at the hole. "You watch," she said then disappeared into it. After a few moments Hazel was about to ask her what she was doing when he found her standing next to him. "Good trick hey?" she laughed, "Now come on, let's go tell Bigwig."

"Well that's all then," said Bigwig, "Any questions?" "We decided I should say a few words," replied Hawkbit, "it's been an honour to know you..."

"Look," Bigwig interrupted him, "You're a great bunch and you'll get on fine without me, now let's get at it."

"It's okay Bigwig, you don't have to," shouted Hazel happily as he and Hannah came up out of the warren. "Hannah's going to lead the weasel into the tunnel."

"I beg your pardon?" said Bigwig.

"There's a tiny escape hole just the right size for Hannah, it leads back to the burrow." Hannah smiled at the Owsla rabbit. "And you said mice were no good."

"All well and good but I am not letting her risk her life for me when I'm going to die anyway," Bigwig replied.

"Now be sensible Bigwig," said Fiver.

"The Black Rabbit's coming for me."

"It doesn't mean you have to go out and meet him," said Hazel.

"I'm going and that is that," replied Bigwig and began to walk off.

"Jump on him," Hazel ordered the other rabbits. Bigwig looked at the others. "You wouldn't dare," he said then give a painful grunt as Dandelion, Silver and Hawkbit jumped on top of him. Hawkbit grinned down at him. "You just made Hazel leader, best we follow his commands don't you think?" "Alright, alright," Bigwig said, "Just get off me."

Hannah didn't have long to wait before Snapper appeared. "Smelly breath," she shouted at him and ran into the Honeycomb. Snapper followed her. "No long ear," he asked in disappointment. "No, said Hannah sticking her tongue out and wiggling her paws in the air. "No long ear just a fat juicy mouse," and with that she ran into the tunnel. Snapper smiled, "Mouse mouthful now, long ear later," he said and followed her into the tunnel. As soon as he saw the weasel go in, Kehaar, who had been hiding nearby, gave a loud squawk. Immediately Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig and Silver rushed in and started to seal up the tunnel. Sensing something was wrong Snapper began to back out of the tunnel. "Smelly breath," Hannah shouted at him and jumped up and down. Snapper gave a furious snarl and leapt. Hannah jumped for the hole getting through seconds before Snapper's jaws shut behind her. This gave the rabbits enough time to seal the tunnel. "Now that," said Hannah, "was scary."

"Oh you were wonderful Hannah," yelled Hazel. Bigwig nodded, "yes, Hannah, well done and thank you."

Hannah chuckled, "Well you've certainly changed your tune haven't you Bigwig?" Bigwig smiled weakly and looked the other way, wishing he was somewhere else.

"Well, well, well", said Blackberry as they all sat at the foot of the down looking up at the stars. "Our first few days on the down have certainly been exciting haven't they?"

"Yes," replied Hazel, "and to think if not for Hannah we might all have been weasel meat, which reminds me," he said and turned to Bigwig. "Have you and Hannah made up?"

Bigwig nodded, "yes, I told her I was sorry, told Kehaar sorry too."

Pipkin was about to say something when a ghostly voice was heard. "Bigwig," it wailed, "Where are you?"

"It's The Black Rabbit," gasped Hawkbit. Bigwig stood up. "I'm going to have to go now, good bye everyone and be good, Pipkin."

Hazel and Fiver followed him as he walked away. "Get back," he said, "if you look on the face of The Black Rabbit he'll take you too."

"We're not letting you face him alone," replied Hazel. Bigwig smiled, "Hazel, Fiver, thank you."

"Bigwig," the voice wailed again and they all turned round as a very battered and very, very tired figure came out of the trees and collapsed at their feet. "By Frith, its captain Holly," shouted Hazel.

"I've been searching for days," Holly told them weakly then looked at Fiver. "You were right; we should have left when we had the chance."

"Did anyone else make it out?" asked Fiver. "Pimpernel, he's safe, left him at another warren, Sandleford's gone, destroyed by men, we're all that's left."

"It's alright Holly," Bigwig told him, "You're safe now, you're with us."

Fiver looked at his brother. "I saw it all in my head Hazel, I felt the fear, but part of me hoped I was wrong, Sandleford's gone and we're all alone, what do we do Hazel?"

"What our ancestors did before us", his brother answered. "We go on."


	6. The Easy Life

Chapter Six

The Easy Life

Holly tossed and turned in his sleep. In his nightmare he was relieving the attack of the owl. Only this time there was nowhere to hide, this time the owl wouldn't miss, this time he would die.

Holly woke with a yell and looked around. He was lying on a bed made of grass in one of the two finished burrows. Holly breathed a sigh of relief and was about to snuggle down again when a voice suddenly asked, "Are you alright?" Holly gave another yell and spun round to find Fiver looking at him with concern. "Oh Fiver, it's you," Holly said then added, "we have to go back for Pimpernel." "When you're better," replied the younger buck. Holly nodded and lay back down to sleep. Fiver muttered a quick prayer to Frith, asking him to keep Holly safe, then he crept quietly out of the burrow so as not to wake the old Owsla captain.

Fiver found Violet, Hawkbit, Dandelion and Pipkin above ground. Kehaar was sitting a little way off, sleeping. Violet was busy digging while the other three had their morning silflay. "Morning all, lovely day isn't it?" he said cheerfully and hopped over to the three bucks. Dandelion and Pipkin nodded politely, Hawkbit just shuddered and turned away with a groan. "Hawkbit's not much of a morning rabbit, are you dear boy?" laughed Dandelion. "Where are Hazel and Bigwig?" Fiver asked Pipkin. "Talking at the far side of the down, why?" he replied. "I just need to talk to them, that's all," Fiver said and hopped away.

Hazel and Bigwig stood side by side gazing out over the horizon. They could see for miles and miles and as they stood looking at the countryside the two rabbits couldn't help but think of their old home. "I still can't believe Sandleford is gone," said Hazel, "Holly was lucky to make it out alive, so were we."

Bigwig nodded, "Well we have you and Fiver to thank for that."

"Yes," agreed Hazel, "His visions saved us all."

"True," said Bigwig, "but it doesn't make him right all the time."

"I never said I was," chuckled Fiver from behind them.

"Oh hello Fiver, how's Captain Holly?" asked Bigwig.

"Getting better, he wants to go back for Pimpernel."

"You see Hazel," Bigwig said proudly, "That's an Owsla captain for you, more concerned about his troops then himself."

"Why worry about Pimpernel?"Hazel asked, "Holly says he's safe in a fine big warren."

"Yes, replied the Owsla rabbit, "well I'm sure it's better and safer than this place."

"You're wrong about that," said Fiver. Bigwig smiled at the other two. "Tell you what, let's find Pimpernel and have a look at this warren, we might like it." "Not trying to get out of digging, are you?" asked Hazel. Bigwig blinked at him with big innocent eyes, "Perish the thought, I was only thinking of Pimpernel." "I bet", replied Hazel with a grin, "well, we had better let the others know where we're going."

Violet had been nagging Hawkbit, Dandelion and Pipkin about the digging all morning and the three bucks were sick of it. They wanted to be left alone to enjoy a quiet meal together and talk about all the plans they had for their new life on Watership Down. They had however agreed to help Violet, "just so she would shut up and quit whining," or so Hawkbit put it.

"Now," instructed Violet, "the trick is to get a rhythm, front legs push back, back legs kick, so who wants to go first?"

"Hawkbit does," yelled Pipkin and Dandelion at the same time and pointed at the unfortunate grey rabbit. "Hawkbit it is then," replied Violet. Hawkbit glowered at the two of them and hopped over to the hole Violet had been digging. "Why do we have to do it now?" he asked grumpily, "why can't Blackberry or Silver help?"

"Because Blackberry has already done his bit and Silver has a bad tummy so he can't dig," Violet told him.

"Lucky sod," muttered Hawkbit.

"What was that?" Violet asked icily.

"I said poor bod."

"I see," she said, "now remember front legs push back..."

"I think I've got it." Hawkbit interrupted grumpily, then disappeared down the hole and began his work. "Right," Violet said as she turned to the others, "after Hawkbit it can be you Dandelion, then you Pipkin, how's that sound?" Before either of them had the chance to reply a painful howl was heard from Hawkbit, causing the three rabbits to jump, and wakening Kehaar. "Yow," wailed Hawkbit, "I think I broke a nail."

"Not so much noise please, Kehaar resting," grumbled the gull, then added in a hopeful voice, "got any worms for Kehaar?"

"Any worms" Hawkbit roared, "no I haven't, but don't worry, if I find any I'll let you have them, I'll stuff them down your throat, you callous unfeeling brute!" At that moment Hazel turned up, just in time for a patch of dirt to hit him in the face. Hazel coughed and scowled down at the gray rabbit, "keep up the good work Hawkbit," he sighed.

"Morning Hazel," said Violet, "where's Bigwig and Fiver?"

"We're going to find Pimpernel and bring him back," Hazel told her.

"What a great idea," shouted Dandelion happily. Violet rolled her eyes, "just like a buck- anything to get out of real work."

"Right," said Hawkbit, "just let me tidy up a bit and I'll be right with you."

"Me too," piped up Pipkin.

"Actually it's just Fiver, Bigwig and me this time, sorry," Hazel informed them. "Humph," Hawkbit snorted, "you're sorry."

"I know," Hazel said with a smile, "Bucks don't usually dig, but this is a new place with new ideas, Violet needs your help," and with that he hopped off. The three bucks looked at each other, all knowing they were thinking the same thing. "I hate new ideas," Hawkbit said with a scowl.

Hazel and the others were just about to leave when Holly came running up. "I'm coming too," he announced.

"I'd rather you stay here, Holly," Hazel told him, "You're still weak."

"Ha," laughed Bigwig, "shows what you know, he's Owsla, we can handle anything, right Holly?" Holly nodded. "Are you sure?" Hazel asked him.

"Yes, I think so," the Owsla captain replied, "who's in charge here anyway?"

"Me," Hazel told him, "Why?"

Holly looked at Bigwig and grinned, "really?" he chuckled. Bigwig looked down at the ground, "Well if we're going then let's go," he murmured quietly and hopped off, Holly following him. "I think Holly thought Bigwig would be the leader", Hazel whispered to his brother. Fiver laughed, "I think Bigwig thought Bigwig would be the leader".

By mid-day the four rabbits had made it into the woods. "It doesn't look so bad in the day," said Bigwig as he looked about.

"The warren's on the far side of the woods," Holly told them. "Wait 'till you see it, a fellow called Cowslip seems to be in charge."

"Well either he is or he isn't," Bigwig said with a smile.

"You'd think so," the Owsla captain replied, "anyway you never saw a healthier, sleeker bunch, they're living the easy life I can tell you that."

"So not much chance of them joining us then," said Hazel.

"Maybe we should join them," suggested Bigwig.

"Maybe," replied Holly thoughtfully.

"Something about Cowslip bothers you doesn't it?" said Fiver.

"I never said that," responded Holly.

"With Fiver you don't have to," Hazel told him.

"Well," said Holly, "since you ask, yes, Cowslip seemed a bit off, they all did."

"As if they were lost?", questioned Fiver.

"Something like that, how did you know?"

"He gets feelings," said Bigwig mysteriously.

"Is something wrong Fiver?" asked Hazel and turned to his brother.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Right," said Bigwig, "we're not here to play Bob-stones, let get moving." And with that he began to move on.

It was early evening by the time they reached their destination. The entrance to the warren was set into the side of a small cliff and two rabbits lay outside nibbling Flayrah. "Not scared of being seen are they?" said Bigwig. "No," agreed Hazel, "And look at the size of the burrow- you could fit a horse in there."

"The fat one's Strawberry," Holly informed them, "the others Cowslip, they said they would look after Pimpernel." Just then Fiver gave a shudder, "I don't think I like this place," he said.

"Shows what you know, these rabbits have a life here," Holly said irritably.

"We're not turning back now Fiver," Bigwig told him. "And I for one am for staying in a warm, dry burrow," added Hazel as it began to throw it down. Fiver sighed and followed the three rabbits as they hopped towards the warren.

Both rabbits looked up as Hazel and others neared. Cowslip was a medium sized rabbit with well-groomed, silky, cream coloured fur, pale green eyes and whiskers that curled up at the ends. Strawberry was a green eyed, dark- pink rabbit who like Holly had said, was very fat. Hazel was about to speak when suddenly both Cowslip and Strawberry started to dance round them. "Welcome, welcome, greetings all, it's so nice of you to call," they both sang in union.

"What's with them?" Hazel whispered to Holly. The Owsal rabbit shrugged, "It's a thing they do when they meet."

"I see," said Hazel then turned to Cowslip and Strawberry, "We've come for Pimpernel," he announced. "

Come out of the rain, soft and sweet as it may be," said Cowslip then hopped off down the warren's entrance tunnel. "Quite a place you have here," said Bigwig to Cowslip as he and Holly followed the two rabbits.

"We like it," the other rabbit replied, "somewhere to rest one's weary head." Hazel had to push Fiver into the tunnel. Fiver sat down and looked about fearfully. "There's a winter here, a cold that never ends, can you smell it Hazel?"

Hazel took a sniff, "It smells fine to me, you're tired Fiver, things will look better in the morning."

"I don't know Hazel," was his brother's reply, "dawn feels a long way away."

If Cowslip's warren had looked big on the outside it was even more so on the inside. Holly and Bigwig gazed around the central burrow in wonder. This burrow alone was properly half the size of the entire warren back home. It contained at least twenty rabbits and showed no signs of overcrowding. Hazel would have joined the two Owsla rabbits but first he had to literally drag his brother into the burrow. "Oh," said Fiver as he stared at the warren's inhabitants, "look at them Hazel, their eyes- they're so far away." Hazel looked from brother to the warren rabbits and back again. "I see healthy well groomed rabbits, what is wrong with you?" Fiver didn't reply and backed miserably away to the far end of the burrow. Hazel ignored him and ran over to Bigwig and Holly.

"It's really something isn't it?" said Holly to the other two.

"There's certainly room for us if we wanted to move in," replied Bigwig.

"And they smell outrageously healthy," commented Hazel.

Bigwig sniffed. "Yes, better than us anyway, they must eat like El-ahrairah."

"Oh we do," said Strawberry, then he turned to Hazel and much to the others surprise he bowed. "Would you care to see the rest of the warren?"he asked.

"Yes I'd be err... delighted," Hazel replied and bowed back.

"Come on then," Strawberry said happily and ran off. Hazel gave Bigwig a shrug then followed the other rabbit down a tunnel that led to another burrow. "So where's Pimpernel then?" asked Bigwig and turned back to Cowslip.

"The roots you see," said the other rabbit and pointed at the ceiling with his paw, "they intertwine, like ivy to hold the ceiling high."

"Oh", replied Bigwig, "Like ivy is it?" Cowslip nodded and it seemed Fiver was the only one to notice the bizarre, unpleasant look that came into Cowslip's eyes, a look more horrifying then anything Fiver had ever known.

Hazel had been led by Strawberry through what seemed like endless burrows being told that each one was a crucial part of the warren and had to be there no matter what. Hazel was of course too polite to say anything but in truth he was bored out of his brain. That was until they came to a burrow in which one of the walls was made of stone. He stopped and stared at it for a few moments, then turning to Strawberry he said, "It looks man made." "It is," replied the other rabbit, "our builders found it pleasing, so they made it part of our warren, and look at this," he said and ran over to a section of the burrow where some stones were set into the earth wall.

"What happened here?" asked Hazel, "another man thing?"

"No it's a shape, we made it," Strawberry answered proudly, "Don't you see?" he said and pointed with his paw. "Look at it, it's El-ahrairah, surely you must have heard some of those funny old stories?"

"Well yes," Hazel replied as he looked at the shape, "they're part of our lives."

Strawberry let out a long sigh, "You still believe, that must be nice, I wish I..." he began but stopped to smack away Hazel's paw as the other buck reached for the stone shape. "Mustn't touch, beauty is fragile."

"Then why did you make it?"

Strawberry let out another sigh. "Because we have time to think and make lovely things, no worry about enemies or food, just time, all the time in the world."

Hawkbit and Dandelion sat huddled together miserably under the small scrape they had made, a scrape that let in a lot of rain water. "What's the rush, you said," Hawkbit commented dryly as he scowled at Dandelion, "We've all the time in the world you said."

"Alright, alright," said the storyteller, "so we should have been digging, we didn't- live with it."

"How are you two getting on?" asked Violet who had poked her head out of another scrape. "Come join us," replied Hawkbit sarcastically, "There's plenty of rain for everyone."

Violet chuckled, much to the annoyance of the bucks. "Oh I'm sorry," she laughed as they glared at her, "but you were the ones who insisted bucks don't dig." At that moment part of the roof fell in and landed on Hawkbit, covering him with water and muck. Dandelion turned to Violet and scowled. "I'm going to be honest; we're having a bit of a re-think." Violet shook her head and disappeared back into her own scrape. Violet was sharing a scrape with Blackberry.

Each scrape contained two of the rabbits; Hawkbit and Dandelion

had the first one, Violet and Blackberry the second, Pipkin and Silver the third. Violet looked over to where Blackberry was sitting at the other side of the scrape. Blackberry and Violet were both good diggers so their scrape was a bit bigger than the others. "Come on Blackberry, come closer, let's talk," Violet said. Blackberry laughed, "No thanks, I choose life."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, no thanks, I don't want to get my head bitten off by Hazel when he gets back."

"Your head bitten off, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what Hazel would do to me if I came between him and you," he replied and fluttered his eyelashes. Violet just stared at him in bewilderment. "Oh come on," he said, "you must have noticed the way he looks at you, the way he trips over his own words when he's talking to you."

Violet's eyes widened, "You don't mean?"

"Oh yes," Blackberry replied with a grin.

"Why didn't he say anything?" she gasped.

"Probably shy."

"You're sure he is in love with me?"

"Yes, but now ask yourself the important question, are you in love with him?" and with that he went to sleep, content to leave her pondering over what he had said.

Holly and Bigwig lay in the central burrow of Cowslip's warren enjoying a quiet evening meal of Flayrah. One of the things that made this particular meal enjoyable was the fact that it was raining outside. "Listen to that rain," said Holly between mouthfuls, "and not a drop in here."

"I wonder how they're enjoying things back at Watership Down?" replied Bigwig.

"Frith knows," chuckled Holly.

"Can I fetch you anything else?" asked Cowslip as he came running up, "carrot, beetroot, perhaps some lettuce?"

"Never thought I'd say this, but no thanks, I'm stuffed," replied Holly.

"Good idea keeping Flayrah on hand," said Bigwig and looked at Cowslip, "but how did you get it all down here and where does it all come from?"

"Tomorrow, you'll see tomorrow." And with that he hopped away. Not far off Fiver had been listening to the other rabbit's conversation and he didn't like it one bit. There was something strange about Cowslip, something odd. Fiver couldn't place it but something in his mind was telling him to stay away from Cowslip, from all of them. Fiver got up from where he was lying and went over to Bigwig. "Fiver," said Bigwig as the other rabbit came to stand next to him, "What can I do for you?"

"Let's get out, now," replied the young buck.

"Now, in the rain with Flayrah coming out of our ears, not likely."

Fiver stared at him then looked up at the roof, "but the ceiling is made of bones, their hearts are cold as stones."

"I've had enough of your twaddle for one night," Bigwig snapped irritably and turned away. At that moment Hazel and Strawberry appeared.

"Hello Hazel how's the warren for you then?" asked Holly.

"It's wonderful," the golden-brown buck told him, "Strawberry's been showing me around the place, and he's an excellent tour guide." Strawberry seemed about to speak, when Cowslip's voice was heard. "Friends, attention, we have an entertainment, the sweet rhymes of Silverweed for your ears."

"That Cowslip sure has an odd way with words doesn't he?" Bigwig murmured to Holly.

"Silverweed!" said Strawberry happily, "You're in for a treat tonight, Hazel".

Silverweed was a silver-gray rabbit with yellow eyes, and much to the four rabbits' surprise, a mere youngster. Back at Sandleford no rabbit his age would have been telling stories save perhaps to a few friends. When he spoke his voice had a strange unreal sound about it. "Well how nice of you to come, let's begin".

"Silverweed, he smells like autumn, like dead leaves," Fiver whispered to his brother. "Quiet," Hazel hissed, "shut up and don't be so rude." Silverweed cleared his throat and began.

The wind is blowing, blowing over the grass.

It shakes the willow catkins; the leaves shine silver.

Where are you going wind; far, far away

Over the hills, over the edge of the world.

Take me with you; I will be rabbit-of-the-wind.

Into the sky, the feathery sky and the rabbit.

The stream is running, running over the gravel.

Through the brooklime, the kingcups, the blue and gold of spring.

Where are you going, stream? Far, far away.

Beyond the heather, sliding away all night.

Take me with you, stream, away in the starlight.

I will go with you, I will be rabbit-of-the-stream.

Down through the water, the green water and the rabbit.

In autumn the leaves come blowing, yellow and brown.

They rustle in the ditches, they tug and hang on the hedge.

Where are you going, leaves? Far, far away.

Into the earth we go, with the rain and the berries.

Take me, leaves, o take me on your dark journey.

In the deep places of the earth, the earth and the rabbit.

Frith lies in the evening sky.

The clouds are red about him.

I am here Lord Frith, I am running through the long grass.

O take me with you, dropping behind the woods.

Far away, to the heart of light, the silence.

For I am ready to give you my breath, my life.

The shining circle of the sun, the sun and the rabbit.

"Let me out," screamed Fiver and tore towards the exit.

"Fiver!" shouted Hazel in alarm, but Fiver didn't seem to hear him as he shot out of the warren, knocking over Strawberry who happened to be standing near the exit.

"Sorry, my brother takes things a bit funny sometimes," Hazel apologised to the bewildered Strawberry, before dashing out of the warren to find his brother.

"I'll give him funny," growled Bigwig as he followed Hazel.

They found Fiver huddled miserably under a tree, eyes wide with terror. "Alright Fiver, what's the game?" asked Bigwig impatiently.

"There's sad and evil in that place, can't you feel it?"replied the young buck.

"Are you coming back inside?" asked Hazel, trying not to sound as angry as he felt.

"No it's safer out here."

"Fine," sighed Hazel then turning to Bigwig he said, "Go on, get back to the burrow before you get soaked."

"What about you?" asked the Owsla rabbit.

"I'll stay out here with Fiver."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go or you'll get wet through." Bigwig nodded at Hazel, gave Fiver a hard stare then walked away. Hazel sighed again and made a mental note not to take Fiver with him next time he went to have a look at a new warren...

Hazel woke with a start. Could he really have slept all night in the rain? The sun was shining brightly and the wood was silent, but Hazel was sure he had heard something. After a few moments of looking around and seeing nothing he was just going to lie down again when something snarled from one of the bushes and he saw a red tail with a white tip, a homba (Fox). Hazel sat bolt upright. "Fiver, wake up now," he hissed. "What, what is it?" his brother asked as he woke up.

"Homba, we need to get away, now before he sees us." But it was too late.

With a growl the fox leapt out of the bushes and straight at them. "Run!" yelled Hazel. But before either of them could move a man appeared, gun in hand. He raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

Bigwig and Holly jumped awake. "What was that?" Bigwig asked.

Holly sniffed. "There's a homba about and a man."

"Not to worry," said Cowslip poking his head round the corner of their burrow. "The man just killed the homba for us, it's quite alright, really."

"Alright?! Fiver and Hazel are still out there," Bigwig exploded then shot out of the burrow.

"Bigwig, wait," shouted Holly, but it was no good. The other rabbit was already gone.

Bigwig didn't stop running until he reached Hazel and Fiver. "Where's the homba?" he panted, "where's the man?"

"It's alright, Bigwig," Hazel reassured him, "they're gone, it's alright, we're safe."

"Oh thank Frith," Bigwig said with a sigh, then turning on Fiver he roared, "You! This is all your fault."

"But..." began Fiver.

"But nothing," the Owsla rabbit snapped, "it's all the same with you isn't it, it's all me, me, me. You selfish little pipsqueak, you're ruining this for everyone, and what's more you drag Hazel out here to look after you. What would have happened if that man hadn't been here, the homba would have got Hazel, your brother would have been killed and it would be all your fault."

At this Fiver burst into tears. He tried to say something, couldn't and flopped to the ground sobbing bitterly. Bigwig looked down at him shocked. He hadn't meant to go so far- he was just angry and scared for them both.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," he said kindly and put his paw round Fiver's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Fiver sniffed loudly and looked up at Bigwig.

"You really hate it here that much?" the Owsla rabbit asked. Fiver just nodded. At that moment Holly appeared. "Are you lot alright?" he inquired.

"Yes," replied Bigwig. "Holly do me a favour and stay with these two while I go back to the warren."

"Why?" asked Holly, "What's going on?"

"We're going to get Pimpernel, then we're leaving", replied Bigwig then disappeared into the bushes. In that instant a fearful commotion began on the other side. There were sounds of kicking and plunging. A stick flew into the air. Then a flat, wet clot of dead leaves shot clean through the gap and landed clear of the bush, close to Hazel. "Bigwig!" Hazel shouted then leapt through the bush, Fiver and Holly following. Hazel gasped at the terrible sight before him. Bigwig lay on his side, his back legs kicking and struggling. A length of twisted copper wire, gleaming in the first sunlight, was looped round his neck. "Hazel," he cried, "Help, help me". Hazel ran forward and bit into the wire; it was sharp and bitter and hurt his mouth. He bit harder but it was no use- the wire was too strong. "It's no good," he told the others, "I can't bite through. Holly run back to the warren, get everyone you can find." Holly nodded and ran off.

"Bigwig," Hazel said turning back to his old friend, "You're in a snare, we'll get you out." Fiver hopped forward and bit the wire.

"No Fiver, that's no good," Hazel told him, "It's too hard and the peg's stuck in the ground.

"Hazel," said Fiver, "it's stuck like a carrot."

"Of course," said Hazel as he realized what his brother meant.

"Come on," Fiver urged, "Dig quickly."

Holly ran to the warren rabbits as fast as his legs would carry him. "Bigwig's caught in a snare, this way quickly."

"Didn't you hear me?" he shouted angrily when none of the rabbits moved, "Bigwig's caught."

"There is no Bigwig, there never was and now he's gone," replied Cowslip and began shaking his head up and down. Holly stared at him in horror. "You're mad, all of you," he yelled and raced back the way he had come. Strawberry watched him go, a look of longing on his face.

Hazel stopped digging and moved in with his mouth, biting at the peg. No good; he couldn't get down far enough. "I can't get my teeth on it," he told his brother.

"Here, I'm smaller, let me try." Bending down Fiver griped the bottom of the peg in his teeth and pulled. The peg didn't budge. Fiver looked up at the sun. "Frith gave me strength," he prayed then pulled again. The peg moved. Gathering all his strength he pulled again. The peg tore from the ground and Fiver spat it away just as Holly arrived.

"You're free Bigwig, we've got you out," Hazel shouted then turned to Holly. "Where is everybody?"

"They wouldn't come," Holly replied. Shocked, Hazel turned to Bigwig who hadn't moved. "Bigwig?" he said moving closer to him. There was no answer. "He's not breathing."

"We're too late," said Holly quietly. "Not Bigwig," gasped Fiver, "What'll we do without him?"

"Oh Frith, my heart has joined the thousand, my friend stopped running today," whispered Hazel, saying the old rabbit prayer of the dead.

"They're everywhere," said Fiver in horror, "shinning wires, Cowslip knows about them, they all do."

"The man will come soon," said a voice behind them, "He'll take Bigwig away." They all spun round to see Strawberry.

"Why didn't you and Cowslip come?" Holly roared at him, "you could have helped."

"The man feeds us," replied Strawberry miserably, "protects us from the homba, the badger, there's only one thing you have to fear, just one."

Fiver looked at the others, "That's why they dance and make shapes and the poetry, to forget their fear, to hide from the truth, Oh Frith," he whimpered and cowered on the ground, eyes closed.

Hazel glowered at Strawberry, "you knew about the wire and you didn't tell us." The other rabbit looked away shamefaced.

"The wire got Pimpernel, didn't it," said Holly, "He's stopped running, hasn't he?"

"When a rabbit dies we never speak his name again."

"Why didn't you warn us?" snapped Hazel.

"If the wire took you we'd live one day longer."

"I'll kill them all," snarled a voice from behind them making them all spin round. Bigwig was standing upright, a furious look on his face. The wire had cut deep into him and a large amount of blood was trickling down his neck and soaking into his mane.

"Bigwig you're alive," shouted Holly, "Oh thank Frith. Bigwig nodded then went over to Fiver and gave him a nudge. Fiver opened his eyes. "Bigwig," he squeaked in surprise and joy.

"I'm alive, we all are, now up on your feet lad we have a score to settle."

Cowslip and his rabbits were enjoying a peaceful silflay. That is until they heard an angry roar as Bigwig and the others came running up. "Go away," Cowslip told them, "unless you want a fight."

"You don't know how" spat Bigwig, "You've forgotten all the tricks of cunning El-ahrairah gave us."

Cowslip lunged at him. Bigwig knocked him aside effortlessly. Cowslip stared at them from where he had fallen, a look of surprise on his face.

"Leave this place," Hazel said to him, "you need the freedom of the hills, you can re-learn the stories of El-ahrairah."

"El-ahrairah is a lie," replied Cowslip as he backed away into the warren. "The man takes care of us, we don't want to leave, we don't want your freedom."

"The wires will get you if you don't leave, you don't have to give in to the shinning wires."

"They won't get me," sneered Cowslip, "maybe others but never me," and with that he began to laugh insanely.

"Run," said Hazel, "we need to get away from here.

"Stay in the open," Bigwig warned them, "stay away from cover, that's where the wires are." Strawberry watched them go. Hazel's words still running through his head. "You don't have to give in to the shinning wires."

"I just need to stop and catch my breath," Bigwig panted after they had been running for about ten minutes.

"Take your time, Bigwig," Hazel told him, "we'll move on when you're strong enough." Bigwig turned to Fiver, "the trouble with being Owsla is you tend to think you're right all the time, I should have listened to you."

"We all should have," added Holly.

At that moment Strawberry came running up. "Take me with you," he begged.

"You lied to us, why should we do anything for you?" demanded Bigwig.

Hazel scowled at the dark pink buck. "We have to work hard to survive, we don't live an easy life in the high hills.

"There is no life in the warren of the shinning wire," came the reply.

"Well," said Hazel to the others, "what do you say?"

Fiver smiled, "I say, welcome to the team Strawberry."

The sun was setting by the time they made it to the down. "Hello rabbits," shouted Kehaar who was flying high above them, "look Kehaar all better now." "Good for you Kehaar," said Hazel, "now you can get your own worms." "Yuck," said Kehaar, "Kehaar not want worms, want fish, some day go to big water, eat like egg gull," then he added, "me beat you home."

"You're on," Hazel said with a grin.

"You two go ahead," said Bigwig, "I need to talk to Fiver."

Hazel nodded and started up the hill, Strawberry with him.

"Look Fiver," Bigwig said, turning to the other rabbit, "about not believing you at that warren. "

"It's alright," replied Fiver.

"No, no, it's not alright and I'm sorry I shouted at you, I was just scared for you and Hazel."

"Thanks," said Fiver, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Bigwig smiled weakly. "So...friends?" Fiver threw his paws round Bigwig and hugged him, hard. "I'll take that as a yes, now, come on, let's catch up with Hazel and the others."

"Well I hope you've had a nice time gallivanting about the country," said Dandelion as he, Hawkbit and Pipkin watched the four rabbits approaching. "Because we haven't." "We're soaked and the burrow collapsed and Violet won't gave us a moment's pace," added Hawkbit grumpily.

Hazel shook his head and looked at Strawberry. "Home sweet home," he laughed, "home, sweet home".


	7. Strawberry's Fayre

Chapter Seven  
Strawberry's Fayre

It was a warm sunny day and Strawberry was lying in the sun, letting it soak into his fur. It had been six Frith-rises since he had left the warren of the shining wire, and he was enjoying this new life enormously. He was just dozing when Hazel, who was covered in dirt, came out of one of the warren's side burrows and began coughing.  
"Nasty cough you have there, Hazel," Strawberry said sleepily.  
"I've been digging," replied the other rabbit.  
"I was wondering why you were so filthy."  
"Strawberry," Hazel said, "I thought you were training with Bigwig."  
"I was, I mean, I volunteered but Bigwig said I wasn't suited for the military, not athletic enough or something," Strawberry replied with a yawn.  
"I can't imagine why not," Hazel muttered to himself.  
"Pardon?" asked Strawberry.  
"Nothing," said Hazel, "nothing at all."  
Strawberry yawned again. "You know, Hazel, leaving Cowslip's warren was the best decision of my life. Here there's fresh air, open spaces, and I can enjoy it all without fear."  
"Yes," replied Hazel, "we're very glad to have you Strawberry, but..."  
"But," the other rabbit interrupted, "it's the freedom that's most important."  
"Yes," agreed the golden- brown buck, "but with freedom comes..."  
"I'm free, Hazel," Strawberry interrupted him again, "free to do all the things I've ever wanted to do."  
"Such as?"  
"Well if I wanted to I could...I could just sleep out here all day long."  
"That wouldn't be very productive now would it Strawberry?" Strawberry looked up to see Violet, who had just emerged from the warren's main entrance.  
"Productive?" he asked.  
"There's lots of work to be done on the warren," she told him, "you do want to help make it a nice home, don't you?"  
"Well sure," said the dark pink rabbit and scratched his ear, "but what kind of work?"  
"Digging," she replied bluntly.  
"Digging!" he squeaked in horror.  
"You heard me," she said then looked at Hazel. "Have you said anything to Bigwig yet?"  
"I'd much rather stay up here with you, sweetie," he replied with a grin. She stared at him blankly. "Err... I mean I was just about to," he said then hopped off.

Bigwig was in a field at the bottom of the down, he was standing atop a log so he could keep a watchful eye on Hawkbit, Dandelion and Pipkin, who were at the far end of the field. Bigwig had heard some rather disturbing rumours about a group of rabbits that went around attacking other warrens, and so he was trying to train up an Owsla, just in case.  
The training wasn't going well. Bigwig had given his trainees two very simple tasks, jump on and over a boulder and run though the hollow log. The only thing they had accomplished all morning however was to forget the tasks and fall over one another as they ran about trying to look as if they hadn't. The only rabbit who had done things right was Silver, who had managed to complete both tasks without a great deal of effort and was now standing alongside Bigwig, thoroughly enjoying himself as he watched the others attempt to finish their training.

"Right," Bigwig shouted at the three bucks for the sixth time, "over the boulder."  
Dandelion and Hawkbit managed to jump onto the boulder and then down the other side. Pipkin however failed to reach the top and slid down again.  
"Though the log", Bigwig ordered the two rabbits. Hawkbit and Dandelion ran to the log and both tried to run through at the same time.  
"One at a time," sighed Bigwig, "teamwork is essential."  
"After you, Hawkbit," Dandelion said politely.  
"No after you, Dandelion," Hawkbit replied.  
Dandelion shook his head, "No, I insist."  
"No," said Hawkbit, "I insist."  
"Now!" roared Bigwig.  
Both rabbits scampered into the log, neither of them wanting to make Bigwig any angrier then he already was.  
"Where's Pipkin?" Bigwig asked Silver.  
"Here I am," yelled Pipkin as he came running, having given up on the boulder.  
"Though the log," Bigwig instructed him.  
Pipkin nodded and ran through the far end of the log.  
"No," Bigwig groaned, "not that end."  
Pipkin was head-butted out of the log by Hawkbit, who in turn was hit from behind by Dandelion. The three rabbits fell onto one another and lay on the grass in a tangled heap. Hawkbit looked up at Bigwig.  
"How're we doing?" he asked.  
Bigwig turned to Silver, "What do you think?" he asked.  
"Hazel," the other rabbit replied.  
"I beg your pardon?" said Dandelion.  
"Err... what I mean is, look, here comes Hazel," Silver explained and pointed to their approaching leader.  
"Morning, Hazel," Said Bigwig.  
"Morning," replied the golden-brown buck, "how goes the training?"  
Bigwig scowled.  
"That bad?"  
"Worse," said Silver with a grin.  
"Well, anyway, that's enough about training", chuckled Hazel, "you're all wanted back at the warren."  
"Really?" said Dandelion, "who by?"  
"Violet," Hazel replied.  
All of the rabbits groaned.  
"I think I can guess why," said Hawkbit irritably.

"Morning all," said Violet as Bigwig and the others reached the top of the down.  
"Before you say another word, I'm not doing any digging," Hawkbit told her grumpily.  
"There's a lot of work to be done on the warren and everyone needs to chip in," Violet replied coldly.  
"Humph," grunted Hawkbit, "digging is for does."  
"I think Hawkbit has a point," said Silver.  
"I agree," said Strawberry with a yawn.  
"Me too," piped up Dandelion, "digging is definitely does' work."  
"I am the only doe," Violet snapped, "do you think I should build the warren myself?"  
"No-one's suggesting that for a second," Hazel told her.  
"Well they seem to be," Violet replied hotly and pointed at Hawkbit and the others.  
"Look, for once can we just figure something out without getting mad at one another?" sighed Blackberry.  
At that moment Kehaar arrived with Hannah and asked in a loud voice, "Is much big meeting, what for?"  
Fiver, who was unfortunate enough to be standing near Kehaar at the time and got the full blast of the gull's voice, turned round and told him to keep quiet.  
"Yes Kehaar, hush", scolded Hannah, then turned to the group of rabbits and asked, "what's the meeting for and why didn't anyone tell us?"  
"Well I for one can't do any digging," said Bigwig, answering Hannah's question.  
"But Bigwig," protested Hazel.  
"Sorry Hazel, but my main job is defence, I have an Owsla to train."  
"Oh," said Holly dryly, "did someone make you an Owsla captain when I wasn't looking?"  
Bigwig ignored him.  
"But until we build the warren, what is there to defend?" Violet asked him.  
"Our very lives," the Owsla rabbit replied, "naturally, you wouldn't be aware of this but there's been some reports about a vicious, bloodthirsty warren nearby called Efrafa."  
"Reports?" said Hazel, "from whom?"  
"Well from...Strawberry," Bigwig admitted and looked at the dark pink buck who was sunning himself.  
"Well?" said Hazel.  
"Well what?" asked the confused Strawberry.  
Hazel raised one eyebrow.  
"Oh yes," the pink rabbit said, "the Efrafans, they're vicious and bloodthirsty."  
"You've seen them?" asked Silver, sceptically.  
"No, but I've heard stories."  
"If you want to dig, Hazel, then fine, but my number one priority is military exercise," Bigwig said and began to walk away.  
"Yes," shouted Kehaar, "military exercise."  
"We must be prepared for attack at any moment," continued Bigwig.  
"Yes, we must be", shouted Kehaar again.  
"But Bigwig," said Hazel, hopping over to his friend, "these stories might be just that, we have no proof that this other warren exists."  
"I'm going on solitary patrol, I'll look for some proof, if I find anything it'll mean we had better watch out, if not, I'll give Strawberry a good thrashing for all the trouble he's causing," said Bigwig with a grin.  
"Just be careful, alright," laughed Hazel.  
"I will be," Bigwig replied then hopped off.  
"Bigwig, wait", yelled Kehaar as he and Hannah ran after him, "we go with you."  
"Don't be ridiculous," Bigwig snorted, "a bird and a mouse are of no use on a military exercise."  
"But Bigwig, we can do special things," insisted Hannah.  
"Solitary patrol means solitary, understand?" Bigwig replied and left them staring after him miserably.  
"Means solitary," Kehaar told Hannah.  
"It means Bigwig doesn't want us," she replied angrily.  
"Not want us, why?"  
"Don't worry Kehaar, we'll show him."  
Fiver had also been watching as Bigwig walked away from the down. "Be careful Bigwig", he whispered, "be careful."

Bigwig had been on patrol for nearly two hours and had found nothing. He was just thinking of giving up when he heard voices coming from an area near the woods. Being careful to keep in the long grass he crept closer and peered out.  
Standing some distance away were five bucks. Three of them were standing at the edge of the wood and seemed to be awaiting orders. The other two stood a little further away and appeared to be talking to one another. These must be the Efrafans, he thought.  
Bigwig crept close so as to catch what they were saying.  
The first was a strong looking rabbit with brown fur and green eyes and had an air of command about him. The second had a distinctive silver sheen to his coat. His underbelly was a cream colour but in certain lights took on a pale green-yellowy hue. This colour completed the fur on his face which covered the area around his eyes, nose and mouth, giving the appearance of a mask.  
The brown rabbit spoke first.  
"Corporal Moss, report," he demanded.  
"I've lost the scent, Captain Campion sir, if there's an outsider about he's a crafty one."  
"Spread out in a wide patrol," Campion said, addressing the whole group, "look for any signs of these outsiders, we all know what the general wants."  
"Yes sir," replied the four other rabbits then hopped away into the woods, Bigwig following.

The warren was nearing completion; all that was needed was a few more sleeping chambers. All the rabbits were working hard. Well, all except Strawberry, who was lying at one end of the Honeycomb and gasping for breath, something that Violet hadn't failed to notice. "Are you going to pitch in sometime soon Strawberry?" she asked as she went over to him.  
"Just give me a moment to catch my breath," he panted, "it's so stuffy in here."  
Violet sighed. Strawberry was trying her patience. Still, the digging had to be done, with or without him.  
"Hazel, Hawkbit," she called, "come here, will you."  
The two rabbits came running.  
"What is it?" Hazel asked.  
"I think we need an entrance from the hill," she replied, "you two go up top and start from the outside, rest a little first if you have to."  
"No, we're alright," said Hazel as he made for the exit.  
"Yeah, we're fine, who needs rest," Hawkbit panted grumpily then followed Hazel.  
"I'll help too, I could use the air," said Strawberry and ran after the others.

There was a cold breeze in the air and Strawberry gulped it in gratefully.  
"That's all I needed, fresh air," he said with a happy sigh, then looking at the other two he added, "you two are filthy."  
"Are you ready to do some digging now, Strawberry?" asked Hawkbit, not even trying to hide the contempt in his voice.  
"Ready as can be," Strawberry replied then added, "oh, but first I'd like to get just a bite of clover, I forgot to eat this morning, I'll be right back," he promised and hopped off.  
Hawkbit shook his head disapprovingly, "what's got into Strawberry?" he asked, looking at Hazel, "he was so happy to be with us, you'd think he'd want to help out a bit."  
"He's celebrating his freedom, Hawkbit," the golden-brown rabbit replied, "we just have to be patient with him."  
Hawkbit scowled, "you can be patient, Hazel, I'll be annoyed."

Bigwig had followed the Efrafans into the wood. Luckily there was plenty of cover for him to hide behind and spy on them.  
"Nothing," growled Campion, "we can't go back to the general with nothing."  
"Don't worry, sir," said Moss, "we'll find these outsiders and trek them back to their warren."  
"Yes," said Campion "and then we'll destroy them."  
"The general's orders?" asked Moss.  
"The general's orders," sighed Campion.  
Bigwig had heard enough; slowly he backed out of the bush he was hiding in.  
As he backed out, he startled a crow that had been resting on one of the branches. The crow gave a squawk and flew into the air. The Efrafans looked up and immediately saw Bigwig.  
"Hraka," he swore, then turned tail and ran.

Bigwig tore out of the wood, the Efrafans in close pursuit. At this end of the wood was a river with high curving banks. The water wasn't deep but Bigwig didn't fancy the idea of swimming to the other side. A growl from behind told him that the Efrafans had made it out of the woods. He whipped round just in time to see two of them flying through the air towards him. Bigwig waited until the last second than ducked. Both rabbits sailed over the edge of the bank. Bigwig ran down the side of the bank to an area where some large rocks lay half submerged in the water. He used these to cross the river then quickly scrambled up the opposite bank.  
"What are you waiting for?" yelled Campion, "After him!"  
Moss gave him a nod and leaped onto the first rock. Unfortunately for the Efrafan corporal the rock was very slippery causing him to lose his footing and fall with a huge splash into the water. Campion glared up at the opposite bank. "Next time, outsider," he whispered, "next time."

Back at the down, Hazel and Hawkbit were busy digging the tunnel that led from the hillside down to the Honeycomb. It was taking longer than they had expected and Strawberry hadn't come back.  
"I wonder where Strawberry got to?" panted Hazel.  
"I imagine he's lost in a field of clover," replied Hawkbit sarcastically, "I mean he wouldn't be malingering surely."  
"I hope not," said Hazel.  
"Well we must be patient, Hazel," Hawkbit continued in the same sarcastic manner, "Strawberry just has a few adjustments to make, like staying awake during the day time".

Hawkbit was right. Strawberry had found a field of clover and had fallen asleep. He was just in the middle of a lovely dream when a loud and very angry voice snapped, "What are you doing here?"  
Strawberry woke with a start and found himself looking into the face of Bigwig; the Owsla rabbit did not look happy.  
"Err... nothing, I mean something, not sleeping, I was, err, guarding the clover and defending it from err..."  
"Yeah, defending, is that what you call it?" snarled Bigwig furiously and pushed past him.  
"Wait, Bigwig, come back," yelled Strawberry as he ran after the other rabbit, "I was defending it, really I was."

As soon as he got back to the down Bigwig began to tell the others about his encounter.  
"These Efrafans aren't like us," he insisted, "they consider all outsiders a threat and they won't rest until they kill us all."  
"That's right," agreed Strawberry, "they're vicious and bloodthirsty."  
Bigwig gave the dark pink rabbit an angry glare. He was still mad at him for the incident with the clover-field. "They mean to discover the location of our warren and wipe us out," he finished.  
"Are you sure Bigwig?" asked Hazel, "why would they want that?"  
"Those are their own words, Hazel," Bigwig replied, "we need every rabbit for the Owsla," he continued, "so the digging must stop."  
"Yes, yes, yes," whooped Dandelion, "the digging must stop, no more digging."  
"What a relief!" sighed Strawberry.  
"Stop digging?" said Violet indignantly.  
"Yes," replied Bigwig, "we must defend the warren."  
"But there is no warren to defend, we're not finished."  
"We've got to keep digging," said Hazel, coming to Violet's aid, "if only for a place to hide if there is a threat."  
"Oh, there is a threat, we could be hit at anytime from anywhere," Bigwig replied irritably then fell to the ground with a yell as an acorn hit him on the head, right between the ears. All the rabbits ran over to Bigwig then looked up to see Kehaar flying towards them, Hannah on his back. Hannah leaped from Kehaar's back to land on the now furious Bigwig.  
"Morning Bigwig," she laughed.  
"Bigwig glared at the infuriating rodent, "kindly remove yourself from my chest or I'll strangle you," he growled quietly.  
"No need to be like that," she said hotly and jumped off the Owsla rabbit.  
"Are you alright, Bigwig?" asked Blackberry as he and Hazel helped Bigwig up.  
"Of course," he replied before turning round and demanding an explanation from Hannah and Kehaar.  
"We do military exercise," Kehaar explained, "you must be very much proud."  
"Certainly not," he huffed crossly.  
"No, but you surprised Bigwig," replied Hannah between giggles.  
Kehaar started laughing as well. "Yes, you look surprised when nut hit you, Bigwig fall down."  
"This is no laughing matter," replied Bigwig who was struggling to control his temper.  
"Is what I say," said Kehaar instantly going serious, "stop your laughing Hannah."  
Hannah gave a gulp and quickly shut her mouth.  
"Please continue, Bigwig," said Silver.  
"Anyway as I was saying," began Bigwig for the third time, "we must form an Owsla immediately."  
"You're right, Bigwig we should, but we don't need to stop digging," said Hazel, "we can split into two parties, one for defence, one for digging, alright?"  
"You're the boss, Hazel," Bigwig reminded him.  
"Alright," announced Hazel, "from now on Dandelion, Hawkbit, Pipkin and Silver are Owsla rabbits, Holly will retain his Sandleford rank of captain and I'm making Bigwig senior captain, which leaves Violet, Fiver, Blackberry and me to do the digging".  
"Err...Hazel, you've forgotten Strawberry," said Fiver.  
"I don't mind," Strawberry said quickly.  
Hazel thought for a moment. "Well, Strawberry, since you don't seem to like digging much you can join the Owsla."  
"Bigwig," shouted Kehaar, "we want to volunteer again for the...err... Oserly."  
"Yes, you must want us now, Bigwig," piped up Hannah.  
"Certainly not," Bigwig snorted, "I have no time for foolishness with gulls and mice."  
"But Hannah has some good ideas, Bigwig, and from the sky Kehaar could scout out the enemy," pointed out Violet.  
"You're in charge of the digging, Violet, I'll look after the Owsla," he replied then turning to his Owsla he ordered them to line up at the bottom of the hill.  
"Err, what sort of line do you want, straight or crooked?" asked Hawkbit with a grin.  
Bigwig gave him a warning glare.  
"Straight," gulped Hawkbit and hopped after the others.  
"Good luck with the Owsla, Bigwig," said Holly.  
"Thanks," he replied as he started after the other rabbits, "I'll need it."  
Kehaar scowled as he watched Bigwig go, then turning to Hannah he told her, "if Bigwig not want us maybe we not want Bigwig, but maybe when Bigwig want us later maybe we still not want Bigwig," and with that he walked back to his nest, head held high.

"Right, said Bigwig once he had caught up with the others at the foot of the down, "there's no time to lose, we must find the Efrafans before they find us. I'm afraid you're going to have to learn military tactics in action."  
"Action?" said Pipkin as he ran alongside Silver, "does he mean real action?"  
"I'm afraid so, kid," the other rabbit answered, "I'm afraid so."

By mid-afternoon the six rabbits had travelled a fair distance from the down, nearly three miles, and there was no sign of the Efrafans. Bigwig stopped at a field with an abandoned tractor in it and took a sniff for what must have been the eightieth time.  
"Do you have the scent of the Alfalfa, Bigwig?" asked Pipkin for what must have been the hundred and eightieth time.  
"It's Efrafa," answered the Owsla captain, "and no I haven't, let's move on."  
"Wait, Bigwig," said Strawberry urgently.  
"Well what is it?" Bigwig asked.  
"I smell something," Strawberry replied as he sniffed at the air, "it's err, it's gone now."  
"Then let's move on," Bigwig replied impatiently then began hopping away to catch up with the others.  
"Wait, Bigwig!" Strawberry shouted again.  
"I will not tolerate this behaviour," Bigwig snapped, "go back to the warren, Strawberry, you're discharged."  
"D...discharged," stammered Strawberry in horror, "but...but"  
"Now!" roared Bigwig.  
Strawberry gave a loud sniff and hopped miserably back towards the down. Soon after all the rabbits had gone the Efrafans arrived on the scene.  
"They're not far, sir," Moss said to Campion.  
"Which way?" he asked.  
"South, sir."  
"Follow them.

Strawberry set miserably by a river staring at a frog. The frog was sitting on a lily pad and stared back at him.  
"I didn't help at all with the digging," he told it, "and now I've been discharged from the Owsla, how can I tell Hazel?"  
"Can't," it croaked.  
"You're right, I'm no good for anything, they'll probably banish me from the warren."  
"Then change."  
"Yes I could change, I could do that. I'll prove I'm useful, I'll do whatever's necessary. Why, I'll even dig if I have too," and with that he hopped away.  
"Good luck," the frog croaked again.

"What is it, Bigwig?" asked Hawkbit as the other rabbit stood on his hind legs sniffing.  
"The Efrafans," he replied grimly.  
"What, we're on their trail?" asked Dandelion.  
"No I'm afraid they trailing us and have been for some time."  
"Then hadn't we better go back to the warren?" asked Pipkin in a frightened voice.  
"That's exactly what they want, no, we have to lead them further away, until we're sure we've lost them."  
"Further away?" said Pipkin unhappily.  
"Yes, now stay close."

Back at the warren Hazel and Fiver were finishing off the tunnel from the hill to the Honeycomb.  
"Hazel," said Fiver as he stopped and looked up at the sky, "I see a black cloud."  
"You're always seeing black clouds," his brother sighed, "what sort of bad luck are we in for this time?"  
"No a real black cloud," Fiver told him and pointed at the sky. In the distance storm clouds were gathering.  
"Perhaps it means something good," Fiver said optimistically.  
"It means we had better get as much digging done as we can, before that storm hits", his brother said before going back to the digging.

Campion stood with his patrol on a grassy slope searching for any signs of life. They had been following the outsiders for over an hour and still nothing. Campion was just thinking of giving up when he saw movement in the bottom of the filed directly below them. Narrowing his eyes he could make out five rabbits- the outsiders.  
"There," he shouted and pointed them out before racing towards the five distant figures.  
"Evasive manoeuvres," yelled Bigwig as he saw the Efrafan patrol closing in on them. The five rabbits scattered. Hawkbit ran to a fence at the bottom of the field and jumped through the narrow slats. A brown furred Efrafan jumped after him but caught his foot on one of the slats and fell to the ground. Two of the Efrafans ran at Dandelion, one on each side in an attempt to catch him between them. Dandelion waited until they were almost on top of him then jumped forward. His attackers fell to the ground with a loud smack as their heads hit into one another.  
"This way," shouted Bigwig.  
Hawkbit, Dandelion and Silver followed him through the field, across a path and into a pipe that was lying at the edge of the next field. They all skidded to a stop; the other end of the pipe was covered by an iron grid, closing off their escape route.  
"We're trapped," snarled Bigwig in frustration then gasped as he turned round to see only three rabbits behind him.  
"Where's Pipkin?" he asked.  
"I thought he was right behind me," Hawkbit whispered in horror.  
Pipkin who had been in a blind panic and hadn't heard Bigwig when he had shouted for them to follow had been running around in all directions and had only now started towards the pipe.  
"We have to get out of here," said Silver.  
"Quick," ordered Bigwig, "go back."  
All the rabbits turned round and froze as they saw the Efrafans closing in on the pipe.  
"What do we do now?" squeaked Dandelion in dismay.  
At that moment Pipkin ran right across the path of the Efrafans.  
"Get him," yelled Campion then tore after the young buck.  
Bigwig ran out of the pipe and watched as the enemy pursued Pipkin across the field.  
"By Frith, he's leading them away from the warren", he muttered. "Now's our chance," he said turning back to the others, "Hawkbit, you and Dandelion go on back to the warren fast as you can".  
"What about Pipkin?" Dandelion asked.  
"Silver and I'll get him, now go".

Back at the down the storm had arrived.  
"Hazel, Fiver," called Violet from beneath the beach tree, "best stop digging now, I don't like the look of those clouds."  
Hazel and Fiver both looked up at the dark sky then ran under the tree with Violet. Moments later Strawberry arrived.  
"Hazel, Fiver," he called, "I've come back to dig, I'll be the best digger you've ever seen."  
Nobody answered.  
"Where is everybody?" he thought out loud and looked around. He couldn't see any of the others so they must all be underground.  
"More digging for me then," he thought. Suddenly it began to rain.  
"I won't let the little rain stop me, rain or shine I'll going to dig," and with that he set to work.

Pipkin ran though the field as fast as his legs would carry him. One of the Efrafans lunged at him, claws outstretched. Pipkin ducked, letting the enemy rabbit sail over his head. Quickly he darted back the way he had come. All of a sudden Moss reared up in front of him snarling. Pipkin turned only to find Campion and the other Efrafans blocking his path.  
"Hold it right there kid," ordered Campion, "I don't want to hurt you, really I don't."  
"Too bad I can't say the same about you," yelled a voice from behind them.  
The Efrafans spun round to see Silver charging towards them. In a flash Silver kicked out with his left leg, hitting one of the Efrafans in the chest, sending him flying. In the next instant he whipped round and slashed the right side of Campion's face with his claws.  
"Get them, get them both," snarled Campion though gritted teeth as blood ran down his face from a cut above his eye.  
"I think this is it, lad," Silver said to Pipkin as the Efrafans closed in on them, snarling. Just as all hope seemed lost, an acorn hit Moss on the head and knocked him to the ground. All the rabbits looked up to see Hannah and Kehaar. Kehaar swooped down at the Efrafans with a loud screech. The Efrafans scattered.  
"Move, now!" Bigwig yelled as he came running. Pipkin and Silver nodded then raced after him.  
"Hey, Bigwig, you liked the surprise this time?" shouted Hannah from Kehaar's back.  
"Yeah, yeah, good work you two," panted Bigwig as he ran.  
Kehaar turned to Hannah with a smile on his face, "Bigwig say good work I think he very much proud."  
"Well, he should be," said Hannah crossing her arms.  
"Yes, he should be," the gull agreed before flying back towards the down.  
"Efrafans," yelled Silver.  
Bigwig glanced back to see five distant figures coming towards them.  
"They're...they're...they're going to catch us...Big...Bigwig," panted Pipkin, fear in his voice.  
"Don't worry," the Owsla captain reassured him, "help is on the way."  
At that moment an ear splitting roar was heard and rain poured from the sky.  
"You see," Bigwig said, "they'll never follow us in this storm. Now come on."

Kehaar and Hannah landed back at the down to find Strawberry busy at work.  
"What are you doing?" asked Kehaar.  
"I'm digging," Strawberry shouted back, "digging my heart out."  
Hannah and Kehaar both shook their heads and disappeared into the safety of the warren just as Hazel and Fiver came running out to see what all the noise was about.  
"Strawberry, you have to stop digging, it's not safe," shouted Hazel as he and Fiver ran over to the tunnel.  
"I can't stop," yelled Strawberry joyfully as he came out of the tunnel, "I love to dig Hazel, I love it," and with that he went back to work.  
Before either of the other two could say another word the roof of the tunnel fell in, bringing the whole thing down on top of Strawberry.  
"Strawberry," yelled Hazel in horror then began digging furiously at the wet earth.  
"Dig, Fiver!" he shouted at his brother, "we haven't much time, he can't breathe under there."  
"We'll never make it," replied Fiver as he scrabbled at the earth.  
"Yes we will," said Violet as she and Blackberry emerged from beneath the beach tree and ran over to help.  
Together all four rabbits tore away at the dirt until they had made a hole big enough for Hazel to get his paw through. Quickly the golden-brown buck reached into the collapsed tunnel and pulled the other rabbit out.  
"Strawberry, are you alright?" he asked urgently.  
"I'm...I'm filthy," the dark pink rabbit replied miserably.

The storm passed within an hour, although to the rabbits in the warren it seemed like an eternity. When all was quiet Hazel, Fiver and Violet hopped out of the warren's entrance into the glorious spring day, Strawberry behind them.  
"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, Hazel," he said timidly to his leader, "I just wanted to prove myself, I was afraid you'd send me away."  
"Never, Strawberry," replied Hazel with a kind smile, "you're one of us now."  
At that moment Bigwig, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Pipkin and Silver arrived.  
"Hazel," said the Owsla captain, "we've just encountered the Efrafans and they're just as dangerous as I suspected. We must make major changes to the warren if we've to assure adequate defence."  
"And just who will do all this extra digging, Bigwig?" asked Violet irritably.  
"I will," he replied, "and so will my Owsla."  
"But Bigwig," said Hazel with a grin, "I thought digging was does' work."  
Bigwig grinned back, "But this is defence digging." Then turning to his gloomy faced Owsla he added "come on you lot, we have work to do."


	8. Shadow of Efrafa

Chapter Eight  
Shadow of Efrafa

Blackavar, a brown furred rabbit with blue eyes, tore though the countryside, running faster than he had ever run in his life. Blackavar was an Efrafan born and bred. However, unlike the Owsla who took pride in this, Blackavar associated Efrafa with fear and pain.  
Blackavar was a slave, one among many. All the slaves in Efrafa were forced to work none-stop for hours, sometimes in the pouring rain or the burning heat of the sun and they were only allowed above ground to silflay at strictly given times. If anyone went against this they were punished very, very, severely. Life was hell for the slaves and the only thing that kept them going was the hope of one day escaping. For Blackavar, this dream had become a reality. Today, as he had been hopping gloomily back to his burrow, he had noticed that the guard on duty was staring into space, daydreaming.  
Without stopping to think, Blackavar had slammed into the other rabbit, knocking him to the ground, then sped away from Efrafa as fast as he could. It hadn't taken long for the dazed guard to recover and sound the alarm. Now Blackavar had two Owsla on his tail. He ran through a crop field and down a narrow path with a stone wall all along the right side of it. Behind him he heard an angry growl as his pursuers gained on him.  
Putting on a burst of speed, Blackavar ran past the end of the wall and into the woods. Quickly he darted behind a tree and lay there, shaking.  
"It's no good, Blackavar. You may as well give yourself up", shouted a familiar voice as the two Owsla rabbits ran into the wood and stopped on the other side of the tree. Blackavar swallowed hard. It was Campion who had come after him. No-one had ever escaped Campion.  
"You go on ahead, I'll stay here in case he doubles back," whispered one of the rabbits, but it was too quiet for Blackavar to tell if it was Campion or not. Blackavar held his breath as one of the rabbits passed his tree.  
Slowly Blackavar began to creep away. Suddenly a shadow fell across the Efrafan slave. Blackavar spun round and found himself staring into the face of a great white bird.  
"Me help you get away, rabbit. No worries", the bird told him. Blackavar bolted back the way he had come. Better to try and fight his way through two rabbits than stand here and get eaten by an Elil. Blackavar muttered a silent prayer to Frith that the rabbit he might come face-to-face with wouldn't be Campion.  
He skidded to a stop, a look of horror on his face, as the rabbit in front of him turned to face him. Why did I tempt fate? Why didn't I pray to run into Campion?  
The rabbit in front of Blackavar was a strong-built creature with maroon fur and blue eyes. There was nothing attractive about those eyes. They were hard and cold as ice, and behind them lay one of the blackest hearts he had ever known.  
"Why, Blackavar!" the rabbit said, mockingly. "Fancy meeting you here! Lost, are we?"  
"Vervain!" Blackavar whimpered. Vervain smiled. It wasn't a pleasant sight.  
"Oh, you recognise me! How nice."  
At that moment, Campion came running back towards them. "It's over, Blackavar", he panted as he stopped next to the other two.  
Thinking quickly, the Efrafan slave breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Captain Campion, thank goodness", he said. "I don't think that bird will try and kill me now. Not while you're here."  
Confused, Campion was about to ask him what he was talking about, when Vervain darted forward and cracked Blackavar across the face. Blackavar smacked into the side of the tree, fell to the ground and lay there, blood pouring from his nose. Campion glared at Vervain. "Was that really necessary?" he roared.  
Vervain gave him a sweet smile. "No, it wasn't. But it was fun."

Kehaar watched as the two Owsla rabbits escorted Blackavar away. "Poor little bunny", he said to himself. "Kehaar mess up, plenty big."

The warren of Watership Down was complete and the rabbits, who had all shared in the digging, stood in the Honeycomb and admired their work. "Very good", said Blackberry, as he pushed on one of the side walls of a burrow. "It's solid".  
Bigwig grinned at him. "That should keep the rain out", he agreed.  
"And have you ever seen this much open space in a warren before?" added Violet.  
Strawberry opened his mouth to say that it wasn't as big as the burrows back at his old warren, but thought better of it and shut his mouth again.  
"It's like being outside", said Dandelion, "but, you know, inside."  
"And here we are, rattling around like walnuts in a well," sighed Hazel, before hopping out of the warren.  
"Now what's bothering him?" asked Bigwig.  
"He's thinking again", Dandelion replied.  
"He does entirely too much of that", said Hawkbit with a scowl.

Bigwig and Fiver found Hazel outside, staring up at the sky. "You alright, mate?" the Owsla captain asked.  
"Yes", Hazel replied, then added "I wonder what's keeping Kehaar?"  
"You know him", replied Fiver. "Always skywandering."  
Hazel nodded. "Perhaps...I asked him to scout the Efrafan warren."  
"Frith above, why?!" yelled Bigwig in surprise.  
"Unless we find more rabbits to join us, we're finished", Hazel told them.  
"So you plan on recruiting from Efrafa?!" asked Bigwig, with just a hint of "Of all the silly things to do!" in his voice.  
"There is nowhere else," replied Hazel, "unless you fancy going back to the warren of the Shining Wires."  
"Not in this lifetime!"Bigwig muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"But Hazel," objected Fiver, "from what we know of the Efrafans, they live for war."  
"Aye", added Bigwig, "and the chap in charge, from what we've heard, would as soon as tear you apart as look at you."  
"Quite", said Hazel. "So if you lived there, wouldn't you want to get out?" And with that, he hopped away.  
Bigwig smiled at Fiver. "Always thinking, your big brother".

It had taken Kehaar a little under an hour to find Efrafa and what he saw he didn't like one bit. Efrafa had been built in a wide scar of the earth. The ground around the entrance was wide and fairly flat so the rabbits could gather there when orders were given or the general made an appearance. Above the entrance to the tunnels, on the right side of the scar, stood a lone, skeletal tree whose thin, bare roots clung to the side of the scar and gave the onlooker the impression that it was trying to climb down its edge. The thin branches looked like tentacles which were ready to grab at any rabbit who had the ridiculous idea of trying to escape. Kehaar was just about to fly away when he noticed that a large group of rabbits were gathered around the warren's main entrance burrow. Staying out of sight, Kehaar landed on the left side of the scar and watched.

Upon arriving back at Efrafa, Blackavar had been confined to quarters and there he would remain until the Owsla came for him. He didn't have too long to wait. Campion and Vervain both came and escorted him to the main entrance, or gathering place as it was often called. Here his sentence was to be carried out.  
Vervain, who was standing on Blackavar's left side, was the rabbit chosen to speak during the trial.  
"Bear witness to the justice of Efrafa", he announced. "Fear the vengeance of Woundwort." With that, he pointed upwards with his paw. Above the main entrance of the warren, amidst the intricate roots of the tree, stood a ledge that jutted out. This ledge led directly to the general's burrows. All the rabbits, save the two captains, who were guarding the prisoner, bowed as the general emerged from the burrow.  
If Blackavar had been afraid of Campion and Vervain, he was terrified of Woundwort. General Woundwort was something from a rabbit's worst nightmare. He was huge, at least the size of a hare. He had a white underside that reached up to his muzzle. The rest of his fur was as black as his heart.  
Woundwort saw the world through one blood-red eye. One look from this eye was enough to freeze the blood in almost any rabbit's veins. The general's other eye was as white as the full moon in winter and completely useless- his reward for a careless move in a long-forgotten battle. General Woundwort was a legend in the countryside surrounding Efrafa. He had become Chief of Efrafa at a young age and led it from a miserable, disease-ridden hole to become the strongest warren in the land. The real reason for his fame was simple; he had done what no other rabbit could- he had done the impossible. He had fought Elil and won. Woundwort had driven local Elil out of his land and now all feared his name.  
Woundwort looked down at Blackavar, contempt showing on his face. "The charge, Captain Vervain?" he asked.  
"Attempted escape, Sir. Blackavar of the Hind Quartermark."  
One of the first things Woundwort had done on becoming Chief was to sort the Efrafans into groups. Each rabbit was given a cut on a certain area of their bodies and was therefore identified as belonging to the group corresponding to that area.  
"The sentence", said Woundwort, "is death". Then he turned away and began to disappear back into his burrow. As he walked away, a cry of "No!" was heard from the back of the group. All the rabbits turned round. The cry had come from another slave, Primrose. She was a light yellow-furred doe, with a white underside and tail, and pale green eyes.  
"No?" said the general, his eyebrow raised. Campion looked at Primrose, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. Campion had feelings for Primrose- strong ones. He had tried to ignore them at first but over time he had given in to them, admitting to himself that he loved her.  
But he knew this love could never be returned. He was a captain of Owsla, she was a slave; she must hate him and everything he stood for. Still, he would do almost anything to ease her suffering. He wouldn't help her to escape- that would be betraying the trust of his chief- but he could help her to save her friend's life.  
"Sir, he said looking up at the general, "The ancient laws of Efrafa allow a defender for the condemned ..."  
"Woundwort has spoken," snarled Vervain, interrupting Campion.  
"Primrose of the Hind Quartermark has requested that honour," finished Campion, ignoring Vervain.  
"Yes sir," Primrose said shakily, "I will speak for Blackavar."  
Woundwort looked her in the eyes, "And if I do not like what I hear, you will share his fate, agreed?" .  
All the slaves gasped.  
"Primrose, you mustn't," cried Blackavar.  
She ignored his protest and stared back at Woundwort.  
"Agreed sir, thank you sir," she said then began, "All rabbits have the breath given right to..."  
A loud screech interrupted her. Kehaar, who had been enraged by the way Woundwort was treating his subjects, flew at the Efrafans, knocking Vervain to the ground. Vervain and the rest of the Efrafans scattered, save for Campion and Primrose who stayed next to Blackavar. Woundwort took a swipe at the gull as it came at him, missed and watched as it flew away from Efrafa. The general turned his attention back to Primrose and the others.  
"Sir," said Primrose, "Blackavar wasn't trying to escape. He was just trying to get away from that gull, just like everyone else."  
Woundwort considered this for a moment then said, "If so then why didn't he run back to the warren?"  
"I...err..." stammered Primrose.  
"Your defence is flawed", he told her. "Now you will die along with Blackavar. Campion, see to it."  
Campion swallowed and didn't move.  
"Campion," said the general, impatience in his voice, "I said see to it."  
"No sir," replied Campion. The entire warren fell silent. Woundwort leaped off his ledge to land in front of Campion.  
"What did you say?" he snarled, his face inches away from Campion's.  
Campion swallowed again and looked at the ground.  
"What I mean is, I'd like to add something to Primrose's defence.

"Get on with it than," Woundwort growled.

"Well sir, it would be asking a lot of an Owsla rabbit to take the time to turn round and run back to his warren if Elil attacked. Blackavar isn't even that. I don't think he thought about his actions- he heard the Elil attack, he ran for the closest form of cover. Blackavar came back to Vervain and me, we didn't catch him. He wouldn't have done that if he was trying to escape. So it seems a bit rash to kill them and it would be a waste of two perfectly good slaves. I'm not saying let them off sir, just reduce their sentence, confine her to quarters, no silflay for two days. As for him, I'll give his a few new scars he won't forget in a hurry."

The general was quiet for a minute then said, "Very well Campion. I'll do as you ask," and with that he walked back into the warren.  
"Thank you, captain Campion," Primrose sighed.  
"Primrose", he replied, "you watch yourself now," then turning to Blackavar he said, "Come on you, we have a punishment to carry out."  
"Campion- one last thing," Primrose said as the two bucks moved away.  
"Yes Primrose?"  
"How did you know that the general would listen and not just kill you?"  
The Efrafan captain looked her in the eyes.  
"I didn't."

The second he got back to the down Kehaar began to tell the rabbits about his search for Efrafa, from the moment he saw Blackavar being chased by Campion and Vervain, to when he dived at the Efrafans.  
"So I make them run," he squawked, "dirty rotten unsafe place, no good for rabbit or gull, no good, no good."  
"So there are rabbits there that would join us," said Hazel, "if we could get them out."  
"Easier said than done by the sound of it," commented Dandelion.  
"Better not done at all if you ask me," added Hawkbit, "who wants that lot coming after us."  
"It twists my tail," said Fiver, "Imagine living like that."  
"If Woundwort finds Watership Down before we're up to full strength, you won't have to imagine it," Bigwig told him.  
"Then we go to Efrafa," said Hazel. "Before Efrafa comes to us."  
"What, now?" asked Bigwig in alarm.  
Hazel shook his head, "No, no, tomorrow; we'll go there tomorrow."

Not two hours after Frithrise Bigwig, Hazel and Fiver stood at the bottom of the down preparing to set out. Kehaar flew above them, ready to lead the way. All the others had lined up to wish the three rabbits good luck.  
"Right," yelled Bigwig, who seemed a little too eager, "Let's go, go ,go!"  
"Just give me a minute, will you?" Hazel said, "There's something I need to tell Violet."  
"What is it?" Violet asked when she and Hazel had moved a short distance from the others.  
"Look Violet," Hazel said awkwardly, "If... if I don't come back, I just want you to know that I...I...err..."  
Violet put her paw to his mouth.  
"Just make sure you do come back, Hazel," she replied softly.  
Hazel opened his mouth to say something more but, as he did so, Bigwig hopped over to them and put his paw on Hazel's shoulder.  
"Come on, mate," he said. "It's time to go."  
Hazel nodded, gave Violet one last look, then turned away and followed his friend away from the down.

Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig and Kehaar travelled none stop all day. They passed through field and wood until they came to a large strip of open, grassy land at the edge of the wood. A long line of trees stood at the far end. It had gone dark an hour ago, and all three rabbits were weary.  
"Are we nearly there yet, Kehaar?" Fiver asked as the gull came to land next to them.  
Kehaar pointed with his wing to the line of trees.  
"River over there, Efrafa is on far side, not long now."  
"Right," said Hazel, "We'll see you tomorrow.  
Kehaar nodded and flew off.  
"Have you figured out what we're going to do once we get there?" Bigwig asked Hazel.  
"Check the lay of the land," replied Hazel, "Err... decide whether we negotiate with Woundwort or... whether we trick him."  
Bigwig frowned at him, "So you haven't a clue then?"  
The three rabbits made it half-way to the other side where they encountered something completely alien to all of them: a long shining silver line stretching into the distance. It was smooth and cold to the touch; another line just like it lay alongside it a little way off. In-between them lay planks of wood. Unknown to the rabbits, they had come across a set of train tracks. Fiver hopped forward and sniffed at the strange substance.  
"What are these?" he asked.  
"Shines like a giant double slug trail, doesn't it," Bigwig answered him.  
"I wouldn't want to meet the slug that left this," Hazel told them as they began to hop across. Suddenly a deafening sound was heard and the area was lit up by a blinding light, then a huge creature came racing towards them.  
"Run," Hazel yelled.  
He and Bigwig bolted to the other side of the tracks. Fiver however remained where he was, paralysed.  
"Fiver!" Hazel shouted and leaped towards him just as the train reached them.  
"No!" gasped Bigwig then breathed a sigh of relief as it pasted by and he saw his friends safe on the other side.  
"Oh, for a second there...!" he said then added, "What was that?"  
"I don't know," Hazel told him as he and Fiver joined the Owsla captain. "I don't think it meant to hurt us, we were just in its path."  
"Then let's stay off it from here on", Fiver replied.

Before they reached the river the rabbits had another scare. It was just after Frithrise and they were hopping though one of the many fields they had to cross when all at once a man loomed up in front of them.  
"Scatter," yelled Bigwig, the three rabbits bolted.  
"What's got you jumping now?"asked Kehaar as he came to perch on one of the man's outstretched arms.  
Hazel, hopping nervously forward, poked the man with his paw.  
"It's not a man," he told the others, "not a real one anyway. It's stuffed with straw."  
"It didn't fool me," Bigwig coughed.  
The others looked at him dryly.  
"Alright, a bit then," he confessed.  
"I wonder what it's for?" Fiver thought out loud.  
"Frith knows", replied his brother, then taking a sniff of the air he added, "Come on, I can smell the river."

It didn't take them long to find the river, and Frith must have been smiling on them, for a long wood plank lay across a narrow stretch of river, reaching from one side of the bank to the other.  
"Is only way across," said Kehaar, pleased that he could show off his knowledge. He pointed upriver. "Bridge that way, have Erafin guard watching."  
Bigwig stared into the water and shook his head. "All those comfortable seasons at Sandleford- to think of all the adventures we've missed."  
"Boredom's not been a problem for us, has it?" Hazel replied, then asked "All right, who goes first?"  
"I'm the smallest", said Fiver, and hopped across the plank. "It's fine, come on!" he called back to them.  
Hazel looked at Bigwig. "When all this is over, lets you and I have a nice long rest and let the Down fend for itself."  
"Now that" replied the Owsla captain, "sounds like a good idea."

Kehaar and the rabbits stopped on the outskirts of Efrafa and stared miserably at the warren's inhabitants. Most of the rabbits looked thin and sickly and as they sat in the grass, nibbling, some of the warren's Owsla patrolled the area, making sure that none of them tried to run.  
"Rabbits weren't meant to live like this," said Fiver in horror.  
"And the sentry- they're not watching for Elil. They're making sure no-one escapes," added Bigwig.  
"Look!" whispered Kehaar. "Blackavar rabbit who try to escape, and Primrose".  
The three rabbits saw two of the Efrafans- a doe with yellow fur and a brown buck with blue eyes. The doe was in good shape though a bit thin. The buck, however, looked terrible. Deep cuts had been gouged into his side as well as his back legs and cheeks. Both Blackavar and Primrose hopped forward. It looked like they were about to slip into the brambles.  
"Blackavar, Primrose", hissed Hazel, sticking his head out from cover. "Don't let on we're here. I'm Hazel. We've come to get you out. Be ready when-"  
"You two!" a voice snapped, interrupting Hazel. Primrose and Blackavar quickly turned round to see Campion and Vervain coming towards them. Quickly Hazel ducked back into the bushes.  
"You're off your mark", Vervain snapped at them. "No more Silflay."  
At that moment, Fiver caught a twig with his paw, snapping it.  
"What was that?" said Vervain.  
"Run, Blackavar!" yelled Primrose, knowing full well that the Captains would catch them but also forget to check the bushes for the cause of the noise. Hazel watched helplessly as the two rabbits ran across the open field only to get caught by Campion and Vervain, then dragged back to Efrafa.  
"She saved us!" Hazel gasped.  
"Still think we can talk to this lot?" Bigwig asked.  
"No", the golden-brown rabbit replied. "But I'm getting Primrose and Blackavar out of there."  
"I don't see how", said Bigwig.  
Suddenly Fiver started shaking, then in a trembling voice he said "The only way out is to go straight through. If two go in, then out come two."  
"That's as clear as mud", sighed Bigwig, once Fiver had stopped shaking.  
"It means two of us have to go down there and get Primrose and Blackavar out", Hazel told him.  
"Oh, be serious", the Owsla rabbit replied.  
"Bad idea, I'm thinking", Kehaar said, clearly agreeing with Bigwig.  
"Bigwig, Kehaar. You stay here to back us up if we need it", Hazel ordered, looking at them both. "If things go wrong...if things go wrong, then you take over at Watership Down." Then turning his head to Fiver, he asked "You ready, little brother?"  
"Times like these, I wish I didn't have visions", he replied, "and I wish you didn't trust them".  
"You're mad, both of you", commented Bigwig. "Which might just get you through this".  
With that, he wished them both good luck and hopped away further down the field, Kehaar waddling after him.

"What gets into these rabbits, trying to run off like that?" Vervain asked Campion as they hopped out of Efrafa and across the field. They had just confined Blackavar and Primrose to one the burrows, as well as place them under heavy guard.  
"My guess is they don't like it here; things are different with Woundwort." Campion replied.  
"That sounds suspiciously like disloyalty," Vervain said warningly.  
Campion narrowed his eyes angrily, "My loyalty is to Efrafa always."  
"And to General Woundwort," Vervain said with just the hint of watch it, you.  
"I'm Owsla, he's my chief," Campion replied, not intimidated in the least.  
Vervain would have made another retort but suddenly out of nowhere came Hazel and Fiver.  
"Take me to your leader," Hazel demanded.

Campion led Hazel and Fiver down one of the tunnels leading to the burrow that Blackavar and Primrose were being held in. The entrance to the burrow was blocked by a large bolder. On either side of the bolder stood a rabbit guard. On the left hand side stood Moss, who gave Campion a nod as the Owsla captain reached the end of the tunnel. The guard on the right was a rough looking thug of a rabbit called Wolfbane. Wolfbane was white furred with black tips to the end of his ears and tail and had green eyes. The right side of his face bore a scar that ran down from just below his eye to his cheek. He was a good fighter but Campion didn't like him. The reason for this was no secret; Wolfbane always, no matter what the reason, sided with Vervain against anyone, especially against Campion. He was, in short, Vervain's perfect lackey. Campion smiled. He was Vervain's lackey as Moss was his.  
"New prisoners, sir?" asked Wolfbane sounding slightly bored.  
"Yes, two of the outsiders we've been looking for."  
"Don't look like much, do they sir?"  
Campion sighed. "Just move the boulder, Wolfbane," he said impatiently.  
"Yes sir," the white rabbit replied then rolled the bolder away. Blackavar and Primrose looked up as Hazel and Fiver were pushed inside.  
"So they caught you anyway," said Primrose.  
"Actually no," Hazel told her, "we gave ourselves up."  
"And you came to get us out?" said Blackavar, slightly puzzled. "Odd way of going about it."  
"I had to see you again, to make sure you were still alive."  
"Ahem," coughed Fiver.  
"Oh," said Hazel, "where are my manners? This is my little brother Fiver."  
"Hello Fiver," Primrose said politely, then added, "tell me, is your brother a tab bit mad?"  
"He has his moments," laughed Fiver.

Campion and Vervain both stood before the general, delivering their report on Hazel.  
"He says he's from a great warren," Campion told him. "He wouldn't say where."  
"He doesn't look much like a chief," added Vervain.  
"And what does he went?" asked the general, his question directed more at Campion then Vervain.  
"To ask you which you prefer- war or peace, life or death."

To pass the time, Hazel was telling Primrose and Blackavar about Watership Down. This was something that, truth be told, neither of the slaves were enjoying.  
"You can see forever," Hazel told them, "And wind blows clean and free..."  
"Don't talk about your warren anymore," Primrose interrupted him, "I don't want to hear it."  
"What's wrong, Primrose?" he asked surprised.  
"In Efrafa, its better not to dream of a better place, because you always wake up to these walls," Blackavar said in answer.  
All four rabbits turned round as the boulder was rolled away from the entrance. Vervain stepped into the burrow, a sick smile on his face.  
"Good news, Primrose," he said with an unpleasant grin, "you and Blackavar are being freed," then pointing his paw at Hazel and Fiver he snarled, "everyone gets to see the general deal with these two."

Bigwig and Kehaar had chosen a good spot of cover near Efrafa's main entrance so they could see and hear everything that went on around the front of the warren. They had a long wait however before one of the Efrafans came hopping towards the slaves that were silflaying in the field.  
"To the gathering place," he ordered before hopping off.  
"Something's happening," Bigwig whispered to the gull.  
"About time," Kehaar whispered back, "About time, it's boring watching bunnies."  
"Shush, something's about to happen."

Hazel and Fiver were led out of the warren and to the gathering place. Every rabbit in Efrafa was standing there watching them, including Blackavar and Primrose.  
"Hazel," she said softly.  
Hazel hopped over to them both.  
"Whatever happens, I'll get you both out," he promised, "believe that, hold on to it."  
"I will, Hazel, I will," she replied.  
Hazel held out his paw, meeting hers for a moment. With a furious snarl Campion came between them and pushed Hazel away from her and to the middle of the gathering place, where Fiver and Vervain stood waiting. With his brother next to him and a captain on either side Hazel looked up at the ledge, right into the face of General Woundwort.  
The general looked down at the so-called chief of the outsiders. "You ask me which I prefer, war or peace, I answer war, you ask me which I prefer, life or death, I answer death," then addressing both Hazel and the Efrafan captains he said, "All your questions are answered, execute them on my command."

"I'll take a few of them out before they get me," Bigwig said turning to Kehaar.  
"No good Bigwig," the gull replied, "Fiver say two come out."  
"He didn't say which two," Bigwig pointed out.  
"Wait," the gull told him, "trust Hazel."  
"Where is your warren?" Woundwort asked Hazel, "tell me and live."  
"I can't do that, general," Hazel replied.  
Woundwort let out a low growl and dug his claws into the rock beneath his feet. Raising his voice, Woundwort shouted to all the Efrafans, "He comes from another warren, a great one he says. I will destroy it, his people will become mine, they will obey me, and live through me. Those who don't will die. Strike!" he ordered his captains then turned away, back towards his burrow.  
Vervain raised his paw to strike but before he could bring it down, Fiver let out a loud moan and wailed, "Darkhaven is destroyed."  
Woundwort froze, a look of shock and utter disbelief on his face. "Hold," he snapped at Vervain.  
Vervain stopped and looked at the general, confused.  
"He said Darkhaven," Woundwort gasped.  
Fiver wailed again, "the fire in the field... the man with the gun...save him Laurel...".  
"Laurel", whispered Woundwort, "my mother..." then he roared, "Clear the Gathering place, everyone underground."  
Everyone save the prisoners and the two captains fled into the warren; none of them dared disobey Woundwort.  
"What just happened?" asked a very perplexed Bigwig.  
"Don't ask," replied Kehaar, "Kehaar just simple gull."  
Woundwort jumped from his ledge, landing directly in front of the shaking Fiver.  
"Only the Black Rabbit of Inle can know these things," he snarled quietly at Fiver.  
"A weasel," yelled Fiver, "coming through the bushes, getting closer and closer, smelling the blood, too tired to run away, too tired to run."  
Images flashed though the general's mind. He stood with his mother in a field, the field was burning, a weasel came towards them with a wicked grin on its face. Laurel turned to her son and gave him a smile of full of love, then she hurled herself at the weasel. Woundwort, tears streaming down his face, watched helplessly as the weasel tore her apart, and then he ran.  
"Get out of my head," yelled the general, covering his eyes with both paws.  
Fiver, his vision over, fell backwards, Hazel catching him.  
"Who are you?" Woundwort snarled at Hazel, "and what in Frith's name is he?"  
"I told you, we're from a great warren. Our Owsla are as many as the stars, silent as the night, and they are all around us," he yelled, hoping Bigwig could hear him.  
"Kehaar," said Bigwig, instantly catching on, "move fast though the line of bushes and shake them. Let's show them there's an army up here."  
"You got hopes," replied Kehaar then flapped his wings, shaking the leaves. Campion gave a surprised snarl and raised his paw, ready for a fight.  
"I wouldn't if I were you," Hazel said to him then turning to Woundwort he added, "You've seen what Fiver can do. Harm us, and his dark spirit will torment you forever."  
The general just growled.  
"Come on, Fiver," Hazel said and began to hop away.  
Campion stepped forward to block their way but was stopped by Vervain.  
"Stay away from them, you fool," snapped the maroon coloured buck.  
"They're coming out," said Bigwig in alarm as the two rabbits approached. "Get ready to move fast, Kehaar," he added to the gull.  
"Only way Kehaar moves", came the reply.  
"Your orders, Sir?" Campion asked the general as he watched the two outsiders go.  
"Track them down!" roared the general, "destroy them, find their warren, smash it! No one, nothing stops Woundwort."

"Sir-" said Campion after completing a sweep of the trees around the front of Efrafa.  
"Well, what is it?" snapped the general. "Did you find the outsider army?"  
"No Sir, from the tracks there was just one rabbit up here."  
"What!" roared Woundwort. "Well don't just stand there, get the outsiders!"

Hazel, Fiver and Bigwig tore though the field they had crossed in their journey to Efrafa; they could just about hear Woundwort and the captains as they entered the field. All at once Fiver fell to the ground, exhausted from fear and his earlier vision. Bigwig hopped over to him.  
"Don't wait for me," Fiver panted, "keep going."  
"Run, you half sized puddle of frog water, or I'll smack your ears off," ordered Bigwig and pulled Fiver up.  
Hazel looked back to make sure the others were still with him then looked up at the sky.  
"Kehaar," he shouted, "we need a distraction, something to slow them down."  
"Follow me," yelled Kehaar and veered off to the right.

Woundwort, Campion and Vervain ran after the outsiders, breathing heavily. Woundwort was determined to catch them- no matter what. All three rabbits froze as they came face to face with a man.  
"Get off my field, you big fat rabbits," the man said crossly.  
The three Efrafans gave a yell of surprise and began to back away. They stopped as the man's hat fell off to reveal that it was just Kehaar standing atop the scarecrow.  
"That bird is one of them," shouted Campion as Kehaar took off.  
"I don't care if they have The Black Rabbit of Inle," snarled Woundwort. "After them!"

Kehaar's distraction had given the rabbits enough time to make it to the train tracks; Bigwig was just about to hop on to the tracks when Hazel told him to stop.  
"What?" yelled Bigwig, "are you mad?"  
"Probably," the golden-brow buck replied as he heard the train in the distance.  
"Err, let's go Hazel," Fiver said anxiously.  
"Not yet, not yet!" came the reply.  
An angry snarl was heard from behind, all three rabbits turned to see the general racing towards them.  
"Now!" shouted Hazel and shot across the tracks, the others right behind him.  
Woundwort who had made it onto the tracks leaped back just in time to avoid being hit by the train as it thundered past. When the smoke left in the train's wake cleared, the outsiders were nowhere to be seen. Throwing back his head the general gave a furious roar and vented his anger at the sky.  
"I'll find you, outsider," he snarled, "the world isn't a big enough place to hide. I'll hunt you till Frith falls from the sky, do you hear me outsider, do you hear me?"

"Well this little escapade wasn't exactly a smashing success," panted Bigwig as they watched the general turn away and head back towards Efrafa. "No new rabbits, and us lucky to get out in one piece."  
"And we've made an enemy that won't rest until Watership Down is destroyed," added Fiver.  
"What happened to you back there, Fiver?" asked Hazel. "I've never see a vision take you like that."  
"And I hope it never does again," replied his brother with a shudder. "Woundwort's full of hate and fear and loss, it just swapped over me."  
"It saved our lives, Fiver," said Hazel.  
Bigwig nodded in agreement. "If two go in, then out come two."  
Hazel sighed and gazed up at the sky, now glowing golden-red with the colour of sunset.  
"And two remain; we'll be back for Blackavar and Primrose."  
"Aye," Bigwig nodded, "but not today, chum."


	9. The Raid

Chapter Nine

The Raid

It was a bright, sunny day. Frith was just rising and the world was still and silent- all apart from Hazel. He poked his head out of the warren's main entrance, then hopped to the edge of the down to watch the sun-rise and to think. To think about Primrose, Blackavar and how to get them out of Efrafa. He couldn't fight his way out of this problem. The enemy were too strong for his rabbits at the moment, nor could he negotiate with them. He had tried that and had nearly been killed. No, he would have to wait until Watership Down's Owsla were much stronger. But how long would that take?

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said intruding in on his thoughts.

Hazel turned round to see Hannah sitting in the long grass.

"Oh hello, Hannah," he said then quickly added, "yes, a lovely morning."

"You're up early Hazel, going anywhere special?" she asked.

"Who said I'm going anywhere?"

"Guessed, my guesses are usually right."

"I'm not sure where I'm going," he replied, then changing the subject he asked, "Hannah, do you ever think about the future?"

"Next meal, that's far enough ahead for thinking," she answered with a chuckle.

"What about next winter, next spring, that sort of thing?"

"Now I know why you're up so early. You're not thinking, you're worrying, big difference," the mouse replied.

"You're right," came the answer, "ever since I went to Efrafa..."

"Oh, shut up," she interrupted him, "that terrible place, makes me shiver when I hear stories."

"Not everything about Efrafa is bad," he told her.

"Oh, now I see, you're thinking about Primrose," she laughed and fluttered her eyelashes.

"It's not like that," he replied defensively, "besides, Violet's much prettier...err I mean, no she isn't... I mean she is, but never mind that," he said irritably.

Hannah just smiled.

"Look," he sighted, "I'm in love with Violet, okay, but I have to think of everyone's tomorrows. Without more of us here on the down we won't have any."

"So," the mouse said thoughtfully, "you need new rabbits, I know where you can get some, follow me".

...

Hazel followed Hannah to the bottom of the down where she stopped and pointed. Hazel followed her paw north and saw Nuthanger Farm.

"There are rabbits there?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"In cages, yes, in the barn, get them out and they'll come here."

"Alright," said Hazel, determination in his voice, "I'll get them out."

...

Fiver lay in his burrow, fast asleep. He was having a wonderful dream about a field full of carrots and nibbling his way from one end to the other. He was just about to start on the third carrot when he heard his brother's voice.

"Fiver, are you awake?"

Fiver opened his eyes and looked up at the other rabbit.

"I was enjoying a very nice dream, if you don't mind," he yawned and turned over.

"Oh, you can dream any time," Hazel told him and pushed him to his feet.

"But I was asleep," Fiver complained.

"You can sleep later," Hazel replied, "now come on, we have work to do."

"Right," Fiver sighed and grudgingly followed his brother out of the burrow.

Hazel was just going to say that Fiver would enjoy it, when Pipkin came running round the corner and crashed into him. Both rabbits went rolling.

"Oh, sorry Hazel," apologised Pipkin once they had picked themselves up. "I was just going up to silflay, you know eat above ground, I've been running about in my sleep and all the exercise made me hungry."

"How's about an adventure instead?" said Hazel.

"Oh, yes please Hazel," Pipkin replied gleefully, "but can we eat something on the way?"

Hazel laughed. "Of course you can."

...

"What a beautiful day," Fiver said as they exited the warren.

"Yes it is," replied Hazel, "and look- there's Kehaar," he added and pointed up at the sky with his head.

Pipkin looked up. "Morning, Kehaar," he shouted.

Kehaar gave a happy cry and flew toward them. Unfortunately for Pipkin, the gull's landing was bad and he crashed into the young buck, sending them both flying.

"Me sorry Pipkin, Kehaar slip on grass, stupid grass," said the gull, then asked where Pipkin and the others were going.

"On an adventure," Pipkin said, "On a hungry adventure."

"Eat something then," Hazel told him, "you too Fiver, we need to be silent and stealthy. I can hear your rumbling stomachs as I speak."

As the others ate, Hazel explained to Kehaar that they were going to Nuthanger to try and find some new rabbits.

"Oh, finding girlfriend for Hazel," said Kehaar.

"No, no, it's not like that," Hazel assured him.

"Not fool Kehaar, me know all about love," replied the gull, clearly unconvinced.

"What's all this about going to the farm?" asked Fiver.

"Is that a problem?" replied his brother.

"It might be", said Pipkin timidly, "have you forgotten about the cat?"

"No," the golden-brown buck replied, "I haven't forgotten about the cat, or the dog."

"There's a dog too," moaned Pipkin, "I'd forgotten all about him."

"I'm going to rescue the hutch rabbits," Hazel told him. "I can't do it alone."

"No I suppose not," the younger buck sighed.

"You'll be our lookout, Pipkin," Hazel continued, "to warn us if the cat or dog is coming, it's a most important job."

"A most important job," Pipkin piped up happily.

"It's time we moved on," Hazel told the two rabbits, then he looked at Kehaar and said, "tell the others we'll soon have something to celebrate, new members for the warren."

"A new lady rabbit I think," the gull replied then flew away.

"I thought you liked Violet?" Fiver said to his brother as the three rabbits ran towards the farm.

"Don't listen to Kehaar, Fiver," the golden-brown buck replied, "he's full of fish."

...

The farmyard was quiet. The only sign of life was the dog, but he was asleep and tied to his kennel. The three rabbits entered the farm though a large hole in one of the walls. "Ready?" asked Hazel as he looked across the farmyard at the barn.

"Yes, Hazel, ready," Pipkin replied in a shaky voice.

"What about you, Fiver?" Hazel asked and turned to his brother.

Fiver didn't respond, but just stood there, shaking.

"Fiver?" Hazel said with concern.

"Run fast, run hard," Fiver said in a dazed voice. "The Black Rabbit races across the yard, a noise, a noise!"

Fiver shook his head and turned to Hazel.

"Hazel, the Black Rabbit is close," he said.

"He's always close, it's a fact of life," came the response.

"He could want any of us," said Pipkin in fear then added, "maybe we should go home."

"Pipkin," said Hazel, "we have a job to do, remember?" then glaring at Fiver he snapped, "you're scaring Pipkin, stop it."

"Sorry," Fiver sighed as he followed the other two towards the barn.

...

Back on the down Hannah and the remaining rabbits were enjoying a morning meal when Kehaar, grass in his mouth, came flying down from the sky and nearly crashed into Silver.

"Watch it, mate!" said Silver in alarm.

Kehaar spat out the grass.

"Sorry, Silver," he apologized then said, "so you all wonder where is Hazel?"

"Actually, no," answered Hawkbit, without looking up from his meal.

"Alright, Kehaar, tell us," said Bigwig as he saw the bird hopping from foot to foot, impatient for someone to ask.

"He say to make big celebration, four new rabbits from farm," the gull told them.

"Really?" said Bigwig in surprise, "it's not like him to go off like that."

"Well, he hasn't exactly been himself since Efrafa," Hawkbit pointed out.

"Yeah," added Holly. "A raid on the farm might take his mind off things, good for him."

"Alright, fine," huffed Kehaar when all the rabbits went back to eating, "nobody cares, I make nice new nest for lady rabbit."

"Good for you," said Bigwig as the bird waddled off.

...

"That's the place," said Hazel as he, Fiver and Pipkin looked across to the barn from their hiding place among a large stack of milk crates. "Hannah said the hutch rabbits were in that barn."

"What about the dog?" asked Pipkin.

Hazel looked over at the kennel. The dog was laying on the ground half in, half out of the kennel, its eyes closed.

"He's asleep," he told the younger rabbit, "no worries there."

"Still, let's try and be extra cautious," suggested Fiver.

"Alright," the golden-brown rabbit agreed, "now follow me across the yard and into the barn."

The three of them hopped quickly across to the barn door.

"All clear," Hazel said.

"Use your nose," Fiver told him, "I can smell a cat."

"I can too," his brother replied, "but that doesn't mean anything, it could be old," then he added to Pipkin, "stay here, Pipkin, keep watch while Fiver and I are inside."

"Yes but suppose a cat should come," asked the young buck in fear, "not just the smell of a cat but a real one with claws and teeth?"

"You know what Hannah calls them," Hazel said to him, "pop-eyed back door saucer scrapers, you're not scared of one of those are you?" and with that he and Fiver disappeared into the barn.

"Pop-door saucer back scrapers?" Pipkin said to himself in alarm, "right, no worries then."

He was so confused by what Hazel had said that he failed to see the cat that was watching him from behind the crates.

Hazel and Fiver looked around the barn. It was full of plant pots, old cabinets and broken bits of tractor. The rabbit hutch was located at the back of the barn atop a large stack of hay.

"There it is," said Hazel "the rabbit hutch."

"I don't like this place one bit, Hazel," replied his brother.

"Let's just get on with it," Hazel said, "and we'll be out of here before you can say homba."

"It'll be nice to get the old Hazel back," Fiver sighed as his brother hopped forward.

"What are you on about?" the golden-brown rabbit asked.

"You're been moping about since we went to Efrafa. Now you're running around like Bigwig with a sore toe."

"The old Hazel wasn't clever enough to get Primrose and Blackavar out of Efrafa, maybe we need a new Hazel," Hazel replied then hopped over to the hay stack.

"I'll need some help getting up there," he told his brother.

Fiver lay down and allowed Hazel to climb on top of him and then onto the hay stack.

There were four rabbits in the hutch. One had orange fur, one floppy ears, one cream fur and blue eyes. The last one had a white middle with black head and hind quarters. The orange furred and floppy eared rabbits were both bucks, the other two were does. Only the cream rabbit was awake.

"Hello in there," said Hazel, startling the rabbit and waking the others.

"Hello," said the rabbit with cream fur. "I'm Clover, where's your cage?"

"I don't have a cage."

"No cage," said the orange buck in shock, "who feeds you?"

"I live with my friends in the high hills, I feed myself."

"Not doing an awfully good job at it," Clover said, "you're all skin and bones."

"Get man to feed you, that'll do the trick," added the black and white rabbit.

"We look after one another, Hazel told them.

"Hazel, Fiver shouted up from below, what's going on up there?"

"Who's that?" asked the black and white doe.

"Fiver my little brother," he answered, "we're here to help you escape."

"Escape from what?" she asked.

"There don't seem to keen, Fiver commented.

"Go and see how Pipkin is doing," Hazel told him.

"Alright but hurry, the longer we stay here the worse it feels," Fiver replied then hopped away to the barn door.

Hazel jumped onto the hutch.

"When the door opens get ready to run," he told the rabbits inside and then began gnawing at the hutch door. It didn't take long for him chew though the wood of the door.

"Well are you coming?" he asked as it fell off the hutch.

"Well where exactly are we going?" asked the floppy eared buck.

"I suppose we'll find out when we get there," Clover answered as she joined him.

"That's a bit vague don't you think?" scoffed the black and white doe.

Clover ignored her and looked around.

"It doesn't look much different out here," she remarked.

"Come on quickly now," hazel said impatiently to the there two rabbits who were still sitting in the hutch, the orange eating.

"Oh now," he said, "It doesn't do to eat quickly, gives one a funny tummy."

At the other side of the barn Fiver was asking Pipkin how he was doing.

"Just fine, Fiver," began Pipkin, "no sign of the..."

He was cut short be an angry snarl.

"Cat!" he squealed and shot into the barn.

Fiver and Pipkin sped over to Hazel and the farm rabbits.

"Hazel there a..." began Fiver but had to stop in order to leap out of the way as the cat pounced.

The cat snarled and leaped at the others. The floppy eared rabbit scrabbled back into the hutch. Hazel and Clover however, ducked, letting the cat sail over their heads.

"I'm not sure I care much for this outside business," squeaked Clover as she and Hazel jumped to the floor. The cat spat and started towards the rabbits again.

"Fiver, Pipkin, said Hazel, "take Clover and run for the door, I'll meet you at the hedge.

"You're not going to do anything foolish and Bigwigish are you?"asked Fiver.

"Frith forbid," Hazel yelled and kicked the cat with his back legs, knocking it to the floor.

"What about the others?" Pipkin asked Fiver.

"We don't need more cat food running about, no come on," the other rabbit replied and ran through the barn door, Clover and Pipkin close behind.

The dazed cat got to its feet and growled at Hazel.

"Time to go," he said out loud and bolted for the door.

The cat leaped, landing in front of the door and blocking his escape.

"Hraka," he swore and ran back the way he had come, thing weren't going well.

Fiver, Pipkin and Clove shot across the yard. Unfortunately all the noise had woken the dog who began barking as soon as he was them. All three rabbits made it to the bushes at the edge of the farm.

I wish Hazel would get out of there," panted Pipkin as they looked back at the barn.

"He'll be alright, Fiver reassured him.

"Well shall we wander off then?" asked Clover after she had nibbled at and spat out some leaves.

"We can't just leave Hazel," Fiver said angrily.

"Oh, no of course we can't," said Clover, then looking from Fiver to Pipkin she added, "he's awfully bossy isn't he."

...

Hawkbit ran over to Violet, grass in his mouth. Violet had decided to help with the nest making and had somehow talked some of the others into it as well.

"Sort that lot Hawkbit," she said, "we don't want these new rabbits to think we don't provide good bedding."

""Frith forbid," muttered sarcastically.

"Oh and we were having such a good time lazing about," said Bigwig as he went over to help hawk bit and the others.

"Good nest very important," Kehaar assured the rabbits, "once I share nest with most beautiful gull. Oh Natasha, with voice like music."

"You know all about love then do you?" asked Violet.

"Oh yes. Natasha and Kehaar fly together for long time, then one day..."

"Are you sure Hazel said he was bringing back rabbits?" Dandelion interrupted him.

"Yes what did he tell you?" added Violet.

"He say back before sun go away. Just like Natasha did." Replied the gull then gave a loud sniff and wiped his eye with a wing.

"Buck up Kehaar," said Bigwig sympathetically, "there planet more gulls in the sky."

"Not for Kehaar, came the response.

"Yes, well why don't you have a quick look for Hazel and the other then report back," the Owsla captain suggested.

"Don't know if Kehaar can fly, heart is so heavy," the gull told him but flapped his wing anyway.

"Get some wind in those fathers, come on Kehaar," Hawkbit shouted encouragingly.

With a loud cry Kehaar took off and flew away in the direction of Nuthanger. Bigwig shook his head and went back to work.

...

Hazel was trapped. He had been trying to sneak away from the cat when he had backed into some plant pots. The pots had fallen, trapping him in-between them and a bag of wheat. It had also alerted the cat to his whereabouts. "Get back, you stinking cat!" shouted Hazel as the cat tried to reach him with a paw.  
"Give up, longear!" taunted the cat, who Hazel now knew was a female by her voice. "So simple to just give up."  
"Not likely!" he gasped as he managed to squeeze his way out of the thin gap between the pots and the bag of wheat.  
The cat hissed in anger, but it was too late. Hazel shot towards the door and out of the barn. He didn't see the man standing in the doorway of the farmhouse, gun in hand.  
The man raised the gun, pointed it at Hazel and pulled the trigger.

Fiver, Pipkin and Clover jumped in shock when they heard the gunfire. "What was that?" Pipkin gasped.  
"A firestick," Clover replied. "A man thing that lets him kill from far away."  
"Hazel!" Pipkin cried in horror, turning to Fiver.  
"I warned him", said Fiver miserably. "I told him the Black Rabbit was near."  
"Has he got Hazel?" Pipkin asked, afraid of the answer.  
Fiver was about to tell him that he didn't know, when he was gripped by another vision. He couldn't see anything, but he felt a pulse, very weak and far away. Fiver opened his eyes and looked at Pipkin.  
"Well, has he?!" the young buck demanded.  
"Not yet, but he will unless we find Hazel first. Now come on!" Fiver said, hopping out of the bushes and over to the wall with the large hole in it. "Pipkin!" he said, turning to the other rabbit. "Do you know how to get home?"  
"Yes", Pipkin said, nodding.  
"Good. Take Clover with you. I'll find Hazel".  
"But how?"  
"I just will. Now get going!"  
Pipkin nodded again and hopped away, Clover following close behind. She stopped to look at Fiver. "I'm not much good at this outside business", she told him. "But I'll learn. I hope...I hope Hazel's alright". Then she hopped after Pipkin.  
"Don't worry, Hazel", said Fiver, "I'll find you".

Hazel limped away from the farm, past an old country path and down the side of grassy verge. His whole left leg seemed to scream in pain at him, and he was leaving large pools of blood in his wake, but he didn't dare stop for fear that the man would find him. He needed a place to hide- but where?  
Not too far away, he noticed a long metal pipe that would make a good hiding place if he could just get to it. With a huge effort, Hazel pulled himself to the pipe. It was dark and wet inside, but he didn't care. He just slumped down inside and lay there, his lifeblood slipped away.

...

Fiver had been searching for Hazel for nearly an hour. He had almost given up hope, when he saw Kehaar flying high above him.

"Kehaar," he shouted, "down here."

Kehaar squawked and flew down to him.

"I look for you at farm but not see you," the gull told Fiver.

"We were attacked by a cat and had to run for it," Fiver explained, "I've sent Pipkin back to the down with a new rabbit called Clover. But I don't know where Hazel is. He's been hurt by a man thing- Clover called it a fire stick."

"No, is barking stick, make big sound, yes?" Kehaar asked.

Fiver nodded.

"With big sound comes black pebble," the gull continued. "If black pebble bite Hazel he need help."

"How can we find him in all this?" asked Fiver miserably and gestured with his paw at the countryside. "Where do we even start to look?"

"You got a special way of seeing things, Fiver, you look for Hazel."

"My visions don't work like that."

"Make them work," cried the incensed gull.

"Maybe it would work just this once," Fiver said, more to himself then to the bird.

"You try," Kehaar told him, "try plenty hard."

Fiver closed his eyes and reached for Hazel with his mind. Nothing came though at first but then he heard a faint voice calling for him.

"Fiver, Fiver, find me."

It was weak and echoed as if it were coming from inside a cave.

"Did you hear that?" Fiver asked Kehaar, opening his eyes.

Kehaar listened for a moment but heard only the wind rustling the leaves on the trees.

"That wind noise?" he asked Fiver.

"It was Hazel," cried Fiver happily

Kehaar shook his head, "No, only the wind in the leaves."

"He's alive," yelled Fiver joyfully, then added, "it sounded like he was inside something."

"So," said Kehaar, "we search all inside places."

Fiver nodded, "Yes; now let's go."

...

Fiver and Kehaar looked everywhere for Hazel. Inside hollow tree stumps, old logs and even inside a tin can that someone had dropped. That was Kehaar's idea. Fiver just watched and shook his head in dismay at the bird. They covered ground quickly and it wasn't long before they came to a large metal pipe.

"Kehaar, that's it," Fiver cried excitedly. "Hazel's in there, I just know it."

"Alive in there or dead in there?" asked the bird.

"I don't know," replied Fiver as he hopped over to the pipe and peered inside. The inside of the pipe was very dark and the only thing they could see was a large amount of water that trickled down the length of the pipe and came out in a puddle at their feet.

"It's too dark, I can't see anything," said Fiver.

"Hazel!" shouted Kehaar.

No reply.

"Hazel," yelled Fiver.

Still nothing.

Fiver shook his head and began to move away.

"Fiver," a voice called weakly from inside, "I'm here."

It was Hazel.

"Hold on, Hazel," Fiver yelled as he ran into the pipe.

They found Hazel at the far end of the pipe, his left leg caped in blood.

"I knew you would find me," he croaked weakly, "I knew you wouldn't leave me to the Black Rabbit of Inle."

"Never, Hazel," said Fiver, placing his paw on his brother's shoulder.

"Did black pebble bite you?" enquired Kehaar."

"There was a sound, and then a pain like nothing I've ever feel before."

"Is black pebble," the gull told him, "I get it."

"I heard you calling me," Fiver told his brother as Kehaar went to work.

"But I didn't," Hazel replied then yelled in pain as Kehaar pulled the blood soaked bullet out of his leg.

"All done, rest now," Kehaar said after spitting the bullet away.

"Thank you Kehaar," Hazel said then lay down and let sleep take him.

...

It was nearly an hour later when Hazel and the others came out into the open air.

"Home?" asked Fiver.

"Now there is a beautiful word," said Hazel with the hint of a smile, then added, "I hope Pipkin and Clover made it back alright, what if...".

"Don't start," Fiver interrupted him, "everything's fine and you're not allowed to worry about anything until you're better, got it."

Hazel nodded. "Got it, but I wish we could have liberated more rabbits."

"One is better than none," Fiver pointed out. "Now come on, let's go home."

...

As soon as he got back to the down, Hazel went over to Bigwig, Hawkbit and Silver and told them about the day's events.

"Oh thanks a lot, Hazel," huffed Bigwig when the golden-brown rabbit had finished. "An adventure like that and you didn't tell me."

"Yes," said Hawkbit, "Bigwig and I would have been right behind you."

"Me too," added Silver.

"Sometimes it's better to run," Hazel told them.

"I've always wondered what outside was like but I never thought I'd see it," said Clover coming over to the four of them.

"I'm glad you had the chance Clover," Hazel replied, "I'm just sorry the others didn't."

"Don't be, they like that hutch, nothing changed for them."

At that moment Kehaar and Hannah appeared next to the golden-brown buck.

"You rest now," Kehaar told him, "best thing for you."

"You've got a nice fresh bed," Hannah added.

"Oh lovely," sighed Hazel happily. "Thank you Hannah, thank you Kehaar," he said then walked to the edge of the down and gazed out at the setting sun, with Fiver.

"What are you thinking?" asked Fiver.

"About another place."

"Efrafa?"

Hazel nodded, "I promised I'd go back for Primrose and Blackavar."

"And you will, and you know what else, Hazel?"

"No, what?"

"When you do, I'll be standing right alongside you, I promise."

Hazel didn't reply. He just pulled his little brother close and hugged him.


	10. Challenge to Efrafa

Chapter Ten

Challenge to Efrafa

It was a beautiful spring day. Frith was shining brightly and the whole of nature seemed to be enjoying the good weather. That was, with the exception of the eight rabbits who were standing in the field at the bottom of the down. It had been three weeks since Hazel, Fiver and Bigwig had been to Efrafa. Three weeks since Hazel had promised to go back for Blackavar and Primrose.

In that time Bigwig had been training his Owsla. It had been a long and hard business and Bigwig's patience had been stretched to the limit. But all that was forgotten by the small group of rabbits as they stood in the field. Their training was complete and all that was left for them to do was to demonstrate this to Hazel and get his approval.

The first demonstration was one of speed. The rabbits had to hop over the log that was lying at the bottom of the field. Bigwig nodded for Pipkin to go first. Pipkin ran quickly forward, jumped onto Hawkbit's shoulders- for he was crouched and leaning against the log- then up and over the log. Next came Fiver, then Dandelion and Strawberry. Last came Silver, who didn't even need Hawkbit's help. He just jumped clean over the log. After having four rabbits jump on him Hawkbit had a little trouble getting over the log, but he too managed it.

"Well," asked Bigwig as he turned to Hazel, "what do you think so far?"

"They're fast," Hazel replied.

"Yes, but Kehaar's a bit off his mark," Bigwig told him, then ducked as the gull zoomed past with a screech.

"Now, if that doesn't rattle the Efrafans, I don't know what will," the Owsla captain chuckled.

"Very impressive," Hazel agreed.

"It gets better," Bigwig replied with a grin.

Suddenly and without warning Silver, Hawkbit and the others tackled Hazel from behind, sending him rolling. Hazel tried to get up but was prevented from doing so by Pipkin who sat on the other rabbit's chest.

"Got you," the young buck said.

"Alright," Bigwig said with a laugh, "no need to murder Hazel. Well done, lads."

"We're getting so good we could sneak up on a homba," said Pipkin as he and the other six rabbits hopped away.

"Don't let Bigwig hear you say that or that'll be up next," commented Hawkbit.

"Well Hazel, we have an Owsla!" said Bigwig as he watched the others hop away.

"I'd put them right up there with the best."

"Then we're ready," Hazel replied, "We're going back to Efrafa."

...

_Another day older, another day of hell_. So thought Blackavar as he and the other slaves of the Hind Quartermark hopped back into Efrafa, carrying food for the Owsla. He had already managed to trip up over a branch on his way back and get yelled at by one of the guards for being too slow. As the slaves hopped back into the warren they saw Campion and Vervain standing beneath Woundwort's platform in the main burrow. Neither captain looked happy. Not too surprising considering the fact that the general was yelling at them both. Primrose stopped for a moment at the far side of the borrow and listened.

"Are you incompetent or just lacking in motivation?" the general yelled at the two rabbits. "I have remedies for both problems."

"We did our best sir," Campion replied. "We tracked Hazel and Fiver as far as the wood. Where they went from there..."

"…Is what I want to know," Woundwort interrupted him. "Double the wide patrol," he ordered. "Find the alien warren. Destroy it and bring Hazel and Fiver to me; their lives are mine."

Both captains bowed then hopped away. Having heard enough, Primrose hopped into one of the warrens many burrows to dispose of the carrots she was carrying. The burrow was directly beneath the ruined tree and many of the roots were intertwined with the burrow. A large pile of Flayrah also lay at the end of the burrow. This food was collected by the slaves and then eaten by the Owsla rabbits when they needed it. Blackavar was the only rabbit in the burrow with her. "You heard," she said to the brown buck, "more Owsla on wide patrol means less of them guarding us. This is our chance to escape."  
"Alright," said Blackavar as they both hopped back to the main burrow. "But even if we do escape how do we find Hazel's warren if the Owsla can't?"  
"One problem at a time, Blackavar."  
"No talking," yelled a gray furred guard who was standing at the burrow's entrance.  
At that moment Campion and Vervain came towards the food chamber.  
"Stand aside for officers," ordered the guard.  
Blackavar and Primrose stood to one side. As the two Owsla rabbits passed, Primrose gazed at Campion and watched as he entered the burrow.  
"What are you looking at?" snapped Vervain.  
Primrose didn't reply but instead just closed her eyes and bowed. Vervain glared at her and hopped after Campion.  
"She needs watching, that one does," he said, with a jerk of his head in the slave's direction.  
"Duly noted, Vervain," Campion sighed.  
"There was something between her and that Hazel," the other rabbit continued.  
Campion stopped dead.  
"Really?" he said with the hint of a snarl in his voice.  
Vervain smiled. His comment had been a casual one, a conclusion reached only because Hazel had promised to come back for the yellow furred doe. But now Vervain saw a chance to hurt his fellow captain.  
"Yes," he said," "they're in love, didn't you know? He confessed it to her when he was being held prisoner here. I interrupted their little tête-á-tête when I came to collect him. But didn't someone tell you?"  
Campion didn't reply. He just swallowed, hard.  
"What's the matter Campion, you don't look very happy?" Vervain asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Did you want her for yourself?" he sneered. "And what made you think she would choose you? You a captain of Efrafa, a symbol of everything she hates, over him- a dashing outsider who promised her freedom? Well it's for the best anyway. The decision would have been too hard for you anyway."  
"What decision?" Campion snapped.  
"The decision," Vervain laughed, "whether your children would have fought in the Owsla with you or dug in the slave pit with her."  
In a flash, Campion slammed the maroon buck against the wall of the burrow.  
"One more word and I'll kill you," he roared.  
Vervain, knowing it was an empty treat, slammed Campion against the opposite wall with equal force. "Don't make a promise if you don't have the guts to keep it," he snarled. Then letting go of the other rabbit he added; "Now if you would excuse me, I have duties to see to." And with that he walked away, leaving his fellow captain alone in the burrow, tears of rage streaming down his face.  
...

Back on the down Hazel was explaining to the others that he was going back to Efrafa and that he would like volunteers to go with him.

"You want to go back to Efrafa?" asked Dandelion in shock "Is your tail on straight, Hazel?"

"I promised Primrose and Blackavar I'd get them out of there," Hazel replied.

"You promised, not me," said Hawkbit.

"That's why he's asking for volunteers, thick ears," Bigwig snapped at the grey rabbit.

"I suppose it'll be a dangerous adventure," said Pipkin.

"I suppose it will," replied Hazel.

Pipkin smiled and raised his paw. "Then I suppose you'll need me."

"And me," said Blackberry.

"Me too!" yelled Silver and Holly, both of them raising their paws in union.

Dandelion coughed and raised his paw as well.

"You're not impressing anyone, Dandelion," Hawkbit told him dryly.

All the others coughed; every one of them had a raised paw. Hawkbit sighed and lifted his paw to join the others.

"I'm going to regret this," he groaned.

...

Not four minutes later all the rabbits stood in the open air preparing to leave. Hazel had decided on taking Bigwig, Fiver, Violet, Blackberry and Hawkbit- something the small gray rabbit wasn't overly happy with.  
"I don't know why he picked me," he complained to Dandelion. "You put your paw up before I did."  
"Well, the better rabbit won, I suppose," replied Dandelion as he nibbled at some grass.  
"Right, wide patrol gather round," Bigwig ordered.  
At that moment Kehaar, who would be leading the way from the air, landed.  
"Always the same," he sighed, "hurry up and wait. Can we go now?"  
Hazel nodded. "We go."  
"Give the Efrafans a good thrashing, Hawkbit," Dandelion yelled as he watched them go.  
"And one for me as well," added Pipkin, "good luck."

Blackavar was worried silly. Campion and Vervain had been ordered by the general to check all of the warren's burrows for anything out of the ordinary, just in case any of the slaves were trying to escape. Campion and Vervain had nearly finished checking them. The only one left was the food chamber.

As bad luck would have it they were checking them at the same time as Primrose was working on an escape tunnel in the same burrow. Blackavar ran to the back of the burrow where Primrose was working on the tunnel. The entrance to the tunnel was hidden by the roots of the tree. "Primrose, they're checking the burrows," he hissed urgently. "Get out now."  
Primrose hopped out of the tunnel just as the two captains entered the burrow. Vervain looked round the burrow until his eyes came to rest on Primrose and Blackavar. "You're a right mess aren't you, Primrose?" he said as he noticed the dirt that clung to her fur.  
"Who cares what I look like?" she replied defiantly, "Why should I groom myself in this place."  
"Because it's expected," Vervain snarled, "groom yourself, now!"  
Primrose quickly began grooming her paws, side and ears. Campion was about to tell the maroon furred rabbit to leave her alone when Vervain spoke again.  
"I know you're thinking of escape," he growled at her, "and I hope you try, I really do, because I want to be the one to catch you."  
He bent down and pushed his face close to hers, making her squirm.

"I'll make you scream for the Black Rabbit of Inle, Primrose," he snarled, "but he'll be a long time coming."

"That's enough, Vervain," snapped Campion, "we have other things to see to."

Vervain glared at Primrose a little longer then hopped out of the burrow to rejoin Campion.

"I'll have that trouble-maker shaking at the sight of me," he laughed, "you watch."

Campion whipped round, his face inches from Vervain's.

"If you ever treat someone like that again you'll have me to deal with," he roared. "We're Owsla, not mad dogs, got it?"

Vervain gave him a sweet smile. "Perfectly."

As soon as the two captains were gone, Blackavar let out the breath he had been holding.

"They nearly caught us," he gasped.

"We'll have the escape tunnel finished soon," Primrose reassured him. "They won't catch us."

"Vervain will kill us," Blackavar argued.

"I can't live here any longer, Blackavar," she told him, "I'll have freedom or I'll welcome death."

...

Hazel and the others stopped for a rest at the broken wall near the farm. They had just caught their breath when Kehaar flew down, landed on the wall and announced, "Other side of wood, old stone road, follow me."  
"Ya, I'll be right with you, as soon as I grow myself some wings," Hawkbit said sarcastically and flapped his arms.  
Kehaar ignored him and flew off.  
Bigwig hopped forward. "I can hear the iron road", he said. "We're on the edge of Efrafa; on your toes, everyone."  
"No visions yet, Fiver?" asked Hazel once the others had hopped a little way off and were out of earshot.  
Fiver shook his head, "I can't see anything ahead of us. Just a gray mist of possibilities."  
"That's a great help," Hazel snapped, "when I really need to know the future, you can't tell me."  
Fiver looked away, hurt.  
"I'm sorry Fiver" Hazel said softly, "I didn't mean it."

"I know," his brother said, "you're worried, aren't you?"

Hazel nodded. "Everyone's risking their lives for a promise I made."

"Being a leader means doing what you think is right," Fiver told him, "and living with the consequences."

The golden-brown buck sighed. "This trying to be right all the time gets tiring," he said, then hopped after the others.

...

At Efrafa it was silflay time for the hindquarter mark. The slaves ate quietly without speaking. Campion and Vervain stood on a log near Efrafa's main entrance, watching over the slaves and making sure none of them tried to escape.

"They're being very careful not to make trouble, wouldn't you say?" Vervain said as he watched them.

"Maybe they've accepted their place in Efrafa," replied Campion.

"That doesn't happen until you've crushed their spirit," Vervain told him.

"And you'd know," Campion retorted.

Vervain shot him an icy glare. "The eyes go dull," he explained, "the ears sag, there's no spring in their step- that's when you know."

Primrose, who had overheard the two captains, gave Vervain a look of disgust then went back to eating.

"You see that?" the maroon rabbit said to Campion, "there's no fear in her eyes, let's see if I can change that," then jumping down to Primrose he shouted, "You're half a step ahead of your mark Primrose."

Primrose didn't even bother to look up but just took half a step back.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he roared.  
She ignored him. With a snarl Vervain raised his paw to hit her. Campion, seeing what he intended to do, gave a growl, jumped off the log and was about to strike Vervain when Woundwort bellowed from the entrance tunnel, "Captains to me."  
Both captains ran over to the general.  
"You're not on wide patrol." he said.  
"We've just got back sir," Vervain explained, "we were..."  
Woundwort cut him short with a snarl.  
"Then go out again," he ordered, the anger in his voice increasing with every sentence, "until you find Hazel, until you find his warren, until they're all dead, until I tell you to stop".

"Wide patrol Owsla fall in," yelled Campion.

Woundwort glared as the wide patrol left Efrafa, his eye shifting from them to the slaves.

"I've never seen him like this," Primrose whispered to Blackavar.

"He's never met anyone like Hazel and Fiver before," he whispered back.

Primrose was about to speak again when Woundwort, shouting loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear, roared, "There is only Efrafa, there is only Woundwort. Witness the truth," and with that he stormed away.

...

Hazel and the others had made it to the woods.

"You be okay without me watching?" Kehaar asked the rabbits as he flew overhead.

"We'll be fine," Hazel shouted up to him, "meet you at the river."

Kehaar did a somersault in the air then flew away.

"Oh look at him," Bigwig groaned, "he's getting a bit big for his beak, that gull!"

"Yes," Blackberry said, "Bigwig and Bigbeak, I can see it now."

All the rabbits, including Bigwig, laughed at his joke. Unfortunately for them, their laugher woke up the fox that was sleeping behind one of the nearby trees. The fox sniffed the air, got up and decided to go hunting.

...

Campion and the other Efrafans had been on patrol for about ten minutes when they heard a loud screech from high above them.

"Take cover!" ordered Campion.

All of the rabbits ducked under some bushes. Campion peered up at the sky and saw Kehaar as the gull flew past.

"That looks like the same gull who gave us trouble before," he muttered.

"All gulls look alike," replied Vervain, "and even if it is the same one, so what?"

"Every time he shows up the outsiders aren't far away," Campion said as he came out of cover.

"You think they're working together?" Vervain sneered. "Right, and my best friend's a weasel."

"That I can well believe," Campion said under his breath.

Vervain shot him an angry look.

"What was that?" he growled.

"Let's watch our step anyway," Campion replied before setting off again.

...

Bigwig stopped dead. Something was following them. He had caught its scent on the wind. Bigwig sniffed the air.

"What is it, Bigwig?" asked Hazel.

Bigwig sniffed again then turned to him.

"Homba," he whispered, then pointing to a fallen tree ahead of them, he ordered, "Over, now."

All the rabbits quickly ran to the tree and scrabbled over it.

The fox burst out of the bushes behind them just as Blackberry made it over. Bigwig, who was the only one left to get over, gasped. The fox lunged at him, missing Bigwig by a whisker as the rabbit leaped over the fallen tree. The six rabbits sped out of the woods onto a hard rocky stretch of river bank. As they ran, Hazel thought he saw a small ledge behind the fast flowing water.

"Stop," he yelled as he put his paw into the water. He was right, there was a gap.

"We can hide behind it," he told the others, "the water should mask our scent, quickly now."

Fast as lightning the rabbits jumped behind the water and onto the ledge, all with the exception of Bigwig.

"Come on Bigwig," urged Hazel, "there's plenty of room."

At that moment the fox appeared. Bigwig took one look at the river and then turned to the fox and yelled, "Catch me if you can, furry face!" and with that he shot off, the fox in close pursuit.

...

Campion looked up as he heard approaching paws.

"Gorse, Thistle, that way," he ordered the two Efrafan rabbits and pointed to the left. "Vervain, you're with me."

Gorse and Thistle nodded and headed left. No sooner had they done so then Bigwig burst though the bushes. With a yell Bigwig rolled past the two rabbits, landing in a puddle of mud and getting covered from head to tail.

"Stop," Gorse demanded.

"Not a chance," Bigwig gasped and took off again.

Before either of the Efrafans could move, a fox leaped at them from behind, mouth wide open.

...

The five rabbits jumped as a terrified scream reached their ears.

"Bigwig," Hazel gasped.

...

Campion and Vervain sped back the way they had come as soon as they heard the scream. Upon reaching the clearing where they had left the other two Owsla rabbits, Campion took a quick look round- nothing. Noticing a pool of blood off to the left of him, Campion took a sniff.

"Homba," he said. "It got Gorse and Thistle."

"What if it comes back?" Vervain asked nervously.

"Not likely," the other buck replied. "There's another scent, it looks like the homba was chasing something else, Gorse and Thistle must have got in the way. Now, let's be on our way."

"Humph," Vervain snorted, "you stay out here and get killed if you want. I'm looking after my own neck," and with that he disappeared into the bushes.

"Slimeball," Campion muttered.

...

Hazel and the others hopped cautiously back onto the bank then tensed as they heard someone approaching. To their great relief it was Bigwig.

"Bigwig," sighed Fiver, "thank Frith."

Bigwig gave them a nod then came over.

"We thought we'd lost you this time, you old rascal," said Hawkbit.

"Takes more than a homba and a couple of Efrafan Owsla to bother me," Bigwig replied with a grin.

"That was an idiotic risk," Hazel shouted angrily.

"What's tickling your ears?" asked Bigwig indignantly as he hopped over to his chief.

"You're no use to us if you're dead," Hazel snapped.

"And what was I supposed to do?" Bigwig replied with equal anger, "let the homba find you and the others?"

"He might not have found us."

"That's your trouble Hazel, you want the world safe and nice, well the world isn't like that, get used to it."

Glancing at the others, the Owsla captain said, "Let's get a move on to Efrafa," then glowering at Hazel he added, "unless you think it's too dangerous."

Hazel didn't answer; he just pushed past him.

...

Primrose dug the last few inches of the escape tunnel and popped her head out of the hole at the end. She was only a few hops away from the trees at the edge of the warren. Quickly she turned round to see what was behind her and had to bite her lip to stop herself from gasping. Standing directly in front of her was a grey Owsla rabbit. Luckily, he was looking the other way. Her stomach flipped as she realized she had come out just behind the guard post. Quickly she ducked down into the tunnel and let out a long sigh, this was going to be a problem.

...

Kehaar shot his head into the river, snatching up a fish and gobbling it down. He was standing under the stone bridge that crossed into Efrafan territory. He had flown to his original destination to wait for the rabbits at the wooden plank bridge. The plank bridge was gone however so Kehaar had flown to this one. Not that it mattered to the bird whether it was gone or not, for the fish here were just as good. He was just going to catch another fish when a voice said from behind, "Kehaar, you were supposed to meet us at the plank bridge."

It was Hazel and the others.

"Plank bridge gone," the gull replied.

"I know it's gone," Hazel said in exasperation, "we were waiting there for you."

"You here now," Kehaar said in a matter of fact way, "cross this bridge."

Hazel rolled his eyes and then he and the other rabbits ran up the grassy slope and across the bridge. The bridge had a huge chunk missing from the middle of it, leaving only a thin strip for the rabbits to cross. The rabbits had no choice but to cross single file. Once on the other side Bigwig sniffed about.

"Efrafan patrol," he told the others, "fresh scent. I'd say they just left."

"Wonderful," Hazel sighed.

"Oh, I bet bob-stones to beach nuts that Woundwort's got his troops watching all the bridges," groaned Blackberry.

"So they'll be back soon," Hazel said and hopped down the slope, the others hopping after him.

"We need to rethink this raid," he told the others.

"We came to get Primrose and Blackavar out, what's to think about?" asked Bigwig.

"Getting out in one piece," the golden- brown rabbit replied.

"He's got a point," Hawkbit added, "let's rethink it back home."

Bigwig silenced him with a glare.

"I've had just about enough of you," he growled, then turning back to Hazel he said, "I say we get it done now."

"Alright," said Hazel in irritation, "say we do get them out and Woundwort sends his army after us?"

"Then Kehaar does his hawk act to keep them occupied and we run like mad back here."

"Right, and there's an Efrafan patrol blocking the bridge, then what?"

"Then we're trapped on this side of the river," Fiver finished before Bigwig could speak.

"All talk, no action," Bigwig huffed then added, "I'll watch for the bridge patrol while Hazel decides how fast we should run away," and with that he stormed off.

"Hazel-rah, come and look at this," cried Blackberry excitedly.

Hazel, Fiver and Hawkbit hopped over to him. Floating in the water was a long hollow wooden object with a green cloth draped over it. Blackberry was sitting atop with a grin on his face.

"I think I've found our escape route," he said, tapping the object, "it's just like the plank. Remember when Pipkin and Fiver floated across the river, well this is the same thing."

"By Frith you're right Blackberry," laughed Fiver.

"Is boat," Kehaar told them as he came over on the water.

"Boat?" Hawkbit asked in puzzlement.

"Sure," the gull told him, "lots of them on big water, some big as whole city".

"What's a city?" the gray rabbit asked, even more confused.

Kehaar rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Rabbits," he muttered.

"With this boat we wouldn't need the bridge," said Hazel. "Blackberry, you're a wonder."

"Oh, thank you Hazel-rah," the other buck replied.

Hazel hopped out from under the bridge and up the grassy slope to tell Bigwig what Blackberry had found.

"Bigwig, guess what," he shouted.

No reply. Hazel looked around but could see no sign of the Owsla captain. Confused, he was about to shout again when he heard a voice.

"Come on," it yelled.

It was an Efrafan patrol coming towards the bridge. Quick as a flash, Hazel ran back to the others.

"Efrafan patrol, heading this way," he told them.

"Where's Bigwig?" Fiver whispered.

Hazel blinked at him. "He's gone."

...

Back at Efrafa, Primrose was giving her paw a quick wash after she had hopped out of the tunnel and back into the food chamber.

"I came up on the outskirts," she told Blackavar.

"Then we're still in the boundaries," he groaned.

"Worse, we're right near the guard post. I've been watching, hoping he might move off. No luck."

"That we'll have to dig further," he told her.

"No," she replied, "It's only a matter of time before someone stumbles across the tunnel. We'll wait until dark and then we go."

All of a sudden, Woundwort's voice echoed loudly from the main burrow.

"Fools, cowards and traitors," he roared in fury.

"He knows," Blackavar gasped in fear.

"Are you incompetent or just lacking in motivation?" the general boomed again.

"No, it's not about us," Primrose said as she hopped to the burrow's entrance, "something's happened."

"You're a stain on the glory of Efrafa," the general continued to rant. "You call yourself Owsla?"

Primrose hopped forward again.

"Primrose, you'll be caught," Blackavar warned.

"Not me," she said with a smile and hopped into the main burrow.

Woundwort, a look of fury on his face, stood in the centre of the burrow glaring down at Vervain who was cowering on the ground.

"Forgive me, general," he pleaded, "but the Homba came."

"The first sniff of danger and you run," Woundwort spat. "You abandon Captain Campion, desertion in the face of the enemy, the judgement is death."

Woundwort raised his paw but before he could strike, Campion appeared.

"General, please," he said.

"Well?" Woundwort demanded.

"I sent Vervain ahead," Campion explained.

"Your loyalty does you credit, Captain Campion," the general said, then he glared at Vervain.

"You owe Campion your life, not that it's worth much." he said and hopped into his burrow.

A few moments later he reappeared atop his ledge.

"Report," he ordered Campion.

"I've brought an outsider, general. An experienced captain of Owsla. He wishes to join our warren."

"Bring him to me," the general ordered.

"Alright, you," shouted Campion in the direction of one of the side tunnels.

A few seconds passed and then Bigwig hopped into the burrow.

"General Woundwort," he said and bowed, "Thlayli, sir, at your service."


	11. Escape from Efrafa

Chapter Eleven

Escape from Efrafa

Woundwort stared down at the newcomer. He looked strong and well built and had an air of bravery about him.

"Tell me, Thlayli," the general asked, "why do you want to join Efrafa?"

"I've heard it said that you are a leader of warriors."

"Yes, go on," Woundwort sighed, sounding slightly bored.

"I am a wanderer and a warrior looking for a chief who can appreciate my talents."

"Where do you come from, wanderer?"

"Sandleford warren, sir. A long journey on the path of the setting sun. It lies in ruins now, destroyed by man."

"Man," Woundwort snarled and swiped his paw though the air in a fit of anger, "may Frith burn the flesh from his bones."

Then in a more level voice he said, "So, you're a warrior are you?"

Bigwig nodded.

"Could you fight him?" the Efrafan chief asked, pointing to Vervain.

Quick as a flash, Bigwig knocked the maroon buck to the ground.

"Shall I kill him?" he asked, one paw holding Vervain down, the other raised.

"Not today," Woundwort replied with the slightest hint of a smile.

Bigwig nodded and let the other rabbit get up. Vervain glared at him but said nothing.

"Thlayli," Woundwort said, "I appoint you probationary captain of Owsla. Captain Campion, instruct him in the ways of Efrafa."

Campion bowed then led Bigwig away. Vervain began to move off as well.

"Hold, captain Vervain," the general ordered.

Vervain turned to the general. "Sir?"

"This Thlayli had an odd scent about him," Woundwort said thoughtfully, "watch him closely."

"Yes general," Vervain replied then hopped away.

Primrose, seeing that everything was over, retreated back into the food chamber and stopped next to Blackavar.

"The guards are looking for you", he told her, "it's time for silflay."

"Well then, we had better get outside," she answered then left the burrow.

...

Back at the bridge the Watership Down rabbits were getting nervous. The two Efrafan guards still hadn't left.

"Persistent, aren't they," Fiver said in a murmur.

"All this way to rescue Primrose and Blackavar, and we sit under a bridge waiting for Bigwig," Hawkbit sighed. "Some heroes we are."

Hazel put his paw on the grey rabbit's shoulder.

"Hold it together, Hawkbit, it'll be over soon," he reassured him.

Turning to Blackberry and Violet on the boat he inquired as to how it was going.

"It won't take much to chew though the rope and this boat should carry us all without sinking," Violet told them.

"It should or it will?" asked Hawkbit doubtfully.

"It will," she told him. Then she turned to Hazel and asked if there was any sign of Bigwig yet. Hazel shook his head.

"He's gone and done something foolish! I just know it," she sighed.

Hazel chuckled, "what we call foolish, Bigwig calls exciting."

...

Vervain followed Campion and Bigwig all around the inside of Efrafa and then back again to the gathering place. Finally they climbed up and out of the large scar in the earth and arrived at the great base of the tree.

Here he hid as the two rabbits ran up one of the exposed roots, stopping on an area half way up the tree, where they could have a good view of the warren.

"Woundwort likes everyone kept in line, doesn't he?" Bigwig observed as he watched the slaves at silflay.

"Without order and control there is no purpose, wouldn't you agree?" Campion replied as he turned his gaze towards the other rabbit.

"Oh, I'm all for strict military discipline" Bigwig said in answer, "after all, we can't have everyone going around thinking for themselves, now can we!"

"No, we can't," Campion snapped. Then in a more even tone he said "You and I are going to be working with one another from now on, aren't we Thlayli?"

"That we are."

"Then tell me a bit more about your old warren...and your life there."

Bigwig was quiet; evidently thinking. After a while he shrugged, "I suppose Sandleford was alright; nice and green and big with plenty of food. All in all, a great place to live in...much nicer than here."

"You do surprise me!" Campion chuckled, then added "please continue."

"Well, that's about all there is to the warren really. As for me, well, I was born an only child."

Campion looked at him in surprise. "Forgive me for saying so, but that's a bit odd isn't it?" he asked.

Bigwig nodded, "Well Mum was very ill at the time. Forget about anyone else, she was lucky to have me! And everyone thought she wouldn't even manage that, but she did." He looked at the ground thoughtfully. "Died not long afterwards though."

"Oh!" said Campion. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I didn't really know her, and the other does took it in turns to look after me until I could eat proper food, then it was all up to Dad. His name was Twig. Told me when I was older that I was a right pawful," Bigwig grinned. "Not _naughty_, just a pawful. Anyway, when I was old enough I joined the Owsla. My job was to guard the chief; did it for years."

"What made you leave?" Campion inquired.

"Had a bad argument with the chief, so I hightailed it out of there, and wandered around the countryside until you found me." Bigwig chuckled, "Just a good thing I did leave! Not two days after, I heard from a sparrow that Sandleford had been destroyed! No what about you? What's your story?"

Campion swallowed hard, "I'd rather not talk about it, if it's all the same to you. It's painful, and I don't like thinking about it."

"I can respect that," Bigwig said and went back to watching the slaves.

All the while that the two rabbits had been talking, Primrose had been watching and listening to Bigwig from where she was silflaying.

"There's something different about that new rabbit..." she told Blackavar.

"It won't be long before he's just like the rest," he whispered back.

Primrose would have said something more but stopped when she noticed the two Owsla rabbits coming down from the tree and heading towards them.

Campion looked at the sun then turned his head to the guard watching the slaves.

"Time's up for this mark," he said, "get them back underground". Turning to Bigwig he added "We'll tour the perimeter now".

"Sounds lovely," remarked Bigwig.

Campion nodded and hopped towards the bushes on Efrafa's east side. Bigwig followed but not before the slaves had passed him on their way underground.

"Hazel says hello," he whispered as Primrose passed.

She stopped and looked at him for a moment before moving on.

"Are you coming Thlayli?" Campion shouted back at him.

Bigwig sighed and hopped after the Efrafan buck.

Vervain followed close behind...

...

"I knew Thlayli was different!" Primrose told Blackavar as soon as they were back in the warren. "He's here to get us out! Hazel sent him".

"Get us out?!" Blackavar cried in exasperation. "How?"

"He'll do it", she replied calmly. "I feel it"

"One rabbit against Woundwort and his Owsla?" the buck protested and shook his head.

"Three rabbits," she reminded him. "We can help, but we must be ready when our chance comes. Keep watching. I'm going to check on the escape tunnel." and without another word she hopped away.

Blackavar stared up at the roof of the burrow and squeezed his eyes tight shut.

"Escape from Efrafa," he prayed, "please Frith..."

...

Bigwig followed Campion about a quarter of a mile, being told constantly to remember the lay of the land. Campion told him it was important to know the way to and from Efrafa, just in case Elil attacked or you needed to get somewhere quickly.

_Or in case I get lost when the time comes to escape with Blackavar and Primrose_, Bigwig thought to himself.

They were just about to continue on their tour when Bigwig heard something in the distance behind them. Listening carefully he could make it out to be the sound of another rabbit, probably following them.

"I think we're being followed," Bigwig told Campion.

"Get used to it," Campion replied, "in Efrafa someone's always watching..."

"That makes things difficult" Bigwig muttered to himself as he followed Campion in the direction of the stone bridge.

They had only taken a few more steps when Bigwig noticed something strange in one of the trees. Hopping over to it he stared in disbelief.

Near the base of the tree was a small section of bark jutting out, and atop the bark was what looked like the skull of a fox.

"Oi, Campion!" Bigwig yelled, calling the other rabbit over, "is that what it looks like?"

"Yes" Campion said with a nod, "that Homba came into Efrafa last season looking for an easy meal"

"Doesn't look like things worked out for the Homba"

"No. He met Woundwort and the Owsla. The general ordered the skull left as a warning to other intruders"

"How many did you lose in the battle?" Bigwig asked.

"None," Campion replied smugly, then moved off.

Bigwig looked back at the skull.

"Very difficult indeed..." he muttered again.

...

At the bridge one of the guards had hopped away from his post to nibble at the grassy slope.

Hazel and the others who were watching the guard from under the bridge stood rigid. If the guard came any closer he was sure to see them. Hazel was just trying to think of a best course of action when a voice yelled "Guard, on the double!"

Hazel recognised the voice as Campion's. The guard swallowed hard then hopped up to the fuming Owsla captain, clearly in trouble.

The Watership rabbits heard a second voice.

"I thought you said your Owsla was disciplined, Campion?"

It was Bigwig.

"A pair of mangy, flea-ridden, slack-eared softbottoms! That's what you are!" Campion roared at the guards. "If I ever catch you off your posts again I'll smack your ears off...Understand?!"

The Guards nodded, both too afraid to speak.

"You've a fine way with words, Campion", Bigwig said, before hopping over to the edge of the hole in the middle of the bridge, "I think I'll enjoy serving in the Efrafan Owsla!"

"Stay here" Hazel told the others, then hopped over to the hole and peered up at Bigwig. Bigwig looked down at his chief and grinned, before he resumed talking to the Efrafan rabbit.

"But you know, Campion, I've spotted a few holes in your perimeter security. We should discuss them."

Hazel nodded at him then darted back to the others just as Campion came over to Bigwig.

"I'd be happy to, Thlayli," Campion replied then looked through the hole and asked, "anything interesting down there?"

Bigwig didn't answer but instead hopped over to the two guards.

"Right," he warned them, "if anyone gets through this guard post you'll have me to deal with. And I'm nowhere near as polite as Captain Campion. Clear?"

Both guards nodded again.

Bigwig scowled at them and then he and Campion moved away. As soon as they were gone, Hazel began whispering to the others.

"Foolish or not, Bigwig's on the inside."

"Makes El-ahrairah look like a clumsy clog does our Bigwig," said Hawkbit in admiration.

"From the way he talked it sounds like he's got a plan to get Primrose and Blackavar out of Efrafa," Hazel finished.

"You should have asked him how we get out from under this bridge," Fiver replied.

"I've worked that out for myself," his brother told him then turning to Violet he said, "Violet, you and Blackberry will stay with the boat. Get it ready for our escape. Walt for us as long as you can. If we're not back by Frith-set then go without us."

"I'll wait as long as it takes, Hazel," she replied.

"Right," Hazel said then added, "onto the boat now and take cover."

Violet nuzzled him on the cheek then hopped into the boat and wriggled under the green cloth. Hazel jumped as he heard a voice demanding the guards tell him what Bigwig and Campion had been up to.

"Time to get out of here," the golden-brown buck whispered as the guards gave their reply.

Looking at Kehaar he asked," How's your precision flying?"

"Better than yours for sure," the gull replied with a grin as he caught on to what Hazel was saying.

"So," said Vervain to the Efrafan guards, "they talked about security then stood around this hole. Anything else?"

"No sir, nothing," one of the guards responded.

"Well, I'll just have a look then," Vervain replied and gestured at the hole.

Before he could move, Kehaar flew towards the three rabbits screeching. All three rabbits turned tail and ran. As they did so, Hazel and the others darted up the grassy verge and into the bushes at the top.

"I think he got them," Fiver said with a chuckle.

...

As soon as they got back to Efrafa, Campion informed Bigwig that he had a digging crew to supervise and that the other rabbit would have to look around on his own for a bit.

"Okay I will," said Bigwig and began to hop off.

"One last thing, Thlayli," Campion called over his shoulder, "don't try to leave the warren. You're still on probation."

"Who'd want to leave?" Bigwig said with a grin then hopped away.

As soon as he was out of sight of the Efrafan captain he went straight to the slave quarters. After a few minutes of looking through the burrows he found Primrose.

"Come with me," she said quietly and led him to the food chamber where Blackavar was waiting for her.

Blackavar's eyes widened slightly when he saw Bigwig.

"You're Hazel's friend," he said, stating a fact rather than asking a question.

"I'm Thlayli," the other rabbit replied, "but everyone calls me Bigwig. I've come to get you and Primrose out."

"We're ready," Primrose told him.

"Good girl," he replied, "If we can get clear of the warren without rousing a fuss then we've got a chance."

"We were going to make a break for it," Primrose told him and pulled away the roots at the end of the burrow, revealing the escape tunnel.

Bigwig poked his head into the tunnel and was slightly taken aback by how much they had done.

"The tunnel leads up to the embankment behind the guard", Primrose informed him.

"Hazel's right about you", he replied with a smile, then addressing them both, he said "we'll go just before Frith-set. I'm off for one last look around the boundaries." Having finished his say, he hopped out of the burrow.

Blackavar turned to Primrose, a gleeful look on his face. "Maybe, just maybe, we can pull this off after all".

...

Woundwort listened with great interest as Vervain made his report.

"I'm sure of it, Sir", Vervain said. "The gull we saw at the bridge was the same one that helped Hazel and Fiver escape from Efrafa, and we saw him just before the Homba attacked Campion and myself in the woods. I tried telling Campion that it was the same gull but he wouldn't listen".

"Hmmm", said Woundwort thoughtfully. "The gull reappears and Thlayli arrives to join my Owsla."

"Do you think they're working together?" Vervain asked.

"Find him!" the general ordered, clearing answering Vervain's question in the affirmative. "Bring him to me!"

"As you command, General!" Vervain replied, then ran off, a smirk on his face.

...

Bigwig hopped along the grassy stretch on Efrafa's right side. He was just about to have a mouthful of grass when he heard movement in the bushes. Looking up, he saw Hazel.

"Bigwig," the golden-brown buck whispered. "We've found a way out of Efrafan territory. Make it to the bridge".

"Tonight", Bigwig replied, "just before Frith-down. See the sentry on the embankment?"

Hazel followed Bigwig's gaze to the guard post. "Yes, I see him", he told the Owsla captain.

"We'll be coming out of an escape tunnel, up there, right behind him".

"Good luck", Hazel said, then disappeared back into the bushes. Bigwig bent down again but was interrupted by the sound of an unpleasant laugh. Bigwig swore silently and looked up. Standing in front of him was Vervain, a strong-looking guard on either side.

"General Woundwort wants a word with you", Vervain snarled. "You're under arrest!"

...

Bigwig looked up the general, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He didn't know how this was going to turn out. Either the general knew he was an enemy or, more likely, Vervain had told him so. Woundwort had spent the last four minutes telling Bigwig about the gull that had helped the outsiders, finishing on this note.

"The gull reappears and you arrive to join my Owsla."

"Do you deny consorting with the gull? The same gull that has formed an unnatural alliance with Hazel and his alien warren?" Vervain growled.

"A gull," Bigwig snorted, hoping this would work. "Oh, that's quite a story, Vervain," he went on, "I'd say you're out for revenge, pure and simple."

"Sir," Vervain said and looked up at the general, "the prisoner is out of order."

Woundwort stared back at Vervain, giving him a _like I care _look.

"You can't beat me in combat so you tear me down with lies," Bigwig roared at the maroon buck.

With a snarl Bigwig leapt on Vervain, raising his paw as if to strike.

"I've had my fill of you," he yelled.

In a flash Campion grabbed Bigwig's upraised paw. Bigwig turned to him with a glare.

"Don't make things worse, Thlayli", Campion warned him as he let go of the grey rabbit, letting the two guards take hold of Bigwig's paws.

Suddenly and without warning Woundwort leapt from his platform, landing with a crash in front of Bigwig. Bigwig's mouth dropped open slightly in shock. He hadn't realised until now how big the general really was. Woundwort reared up on his hind legs and struck, Vervain grinning wickedly behind him.

Vervain's smile disappeared, however, when he saw the three red cuts on Bigwig's left shoulder.

"Your probationary period is over, Captain Thlayli of the Shoulder Mark", Woundwort announced calmly. "There is no fear in you. If your loyalty matches your courage, you'll do well in Efrafa. But betray me", he added, pushing his face close to Bigwig's, "and I'll grind your bones to dust".

Bigwig closed his eyes and bowed.

"As for you", the general said, turning on Vervain, "high guard duty until further notice". With that, he walked back into his burrow.

Vervain glared hatefully at Bigwig and stormed off.

"Well, you're one of us now", Campion said with a smile. "Well done".

"Thanks, Campion", Bigwig replied, then hopped away to find Primrose and Blackavar.

...

Blackavar and Primrose sat in their burrow, waiting for Bigwig. A thousand images flashed through their minds- images of everything that could go wrong. Blackavar was just wondering whether it would be better to wait until dark when Bigwig appeared.

"Right, this is it!" he said.

"Let's go!" Primrose responded.

"Stay close", Bigwig ordered as he quietly led the way to the food chamber, "and when you get into the open, run like El-ahrairah".

...

Vervain hopped along the route that led to the guard post. Staring up at the sky and muttering to himself, he was looking out for the outsiders' gull. He knew it was somewhere nearby, he just couldn't see it.

"I know you're out there, gull", he growled. "I'm waiting".

Vervain hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and so with a yell he fell into the escape tunnel, coming face-to-face with Bigwig and the two slaves. Vervain stared at Bigwig in confusion for a moment before it dawned on him what was going on.

"Escape!" he yelled. "Call out the Owsla!"

"That's torn it", Bigwig said, and kicked Vervain in the stomach. Vervain hit the burrow wall with a heavy thud. Coming to his senses, the maroon-coloured buck growled at Bigwig and was about to charge him, but before he could move, a large amount of dirt fell on him and half-buried him.

"Run!" shouted Bigwig at the two Efrafan slaves as he shot out of the tunnel and back the way they had come. Primrose and Blackavar followed, not really needing to be told. Vervain snarled in fury and clawed away at the dirt covering him.

"Escape!" he yelled, as he chased after the three other rabbits. "Owsla to me!"

Bigwig, Primrose and Blackavar raced through the warren until they reached the main entrance burrow, where they were confronted by two guards. Moments later, Vervain arrived with Campion.

"Get them!" Woundwort roared from atop his ledge.

With a snarl, Bigwig slammed into one of the guards, sending him flying. The other took a swipe at him; Bigwig sidestepped it and smacked him hard across the muzzle, knocking him out cold.

"This way!" Bigwig ordered the two slaves as he ran out of the warren.

"Kill them!" Woundwort howled at his two captains, and leapt off his platform.

"Yes Sir!" both rabbits replied in unison, following the general outside.

Bigwig, Primrose and Blackavar scrambled up the side of the wide scar and onto the grassy earth above.

"Bigwig!" called Hazel from the bushes.

"Hello, Hazel", Bigwig said, as he ran past, "lovely evening for being chased by a bloodthirsty nut and his army, wouldn't you say?"

"Quite", agreed Hazel as he followed him, Blackavar and Primrose close behind. The four rabbits ran faster than they had even run before, all knowing that Woundwort and the captains were only seconds behind them.

"Where are we going?" Blackavar panted to Hazel as they raced through the woods.

"There!" Hazel panted as the bridge came in sight.

"But it's broken!" Blackavar told him.

Just then a furious roar was heard from behind as Woundwort and the other Efrafans made it out of the wood.

"Less talk, more run-like-hell!" Bigwig shouted.

"Stop them!" Woundwort bellowed at the two Owsla rabbits on the bridge. The two rabbits turned round to face the outsiders but before they could move they were dive-bombed by Kehaar. This gave Hazel and the others enough time to make it down the slope and to the river.

"They're trapped!" laughed Woundwort. "Bring them to me".

"Any time, Blackberry!" Hazel said to the buck who was biting his way through the rope that secured the boat to the shore.

"We need to delay them", Bigwig said, jerking his head in the Efrafans' direction.

"Agreed", Hazel replied, then hopped out from under the bridge and faced the enemy, Bigwig right beside him.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way", Campion told Bigwig.

"Me too", Bigwig replied, getting ready to fight.

"Kill them!" Vervain hissed to the two guards.

At that moment, Blackberry bit through the last of the rope. "Hazel-rah, Biggy, come on!" he urged. Bigwig and Hazel ran along the shore and jumped through the air to land safely in the boat. With a roar, Woundwort, who had been standing on the bridge observing the action, leapt after them, landing in the water with a huge splash. Snarling, he broke the surface of the water and grabbed onto the edge of the boat, forcing the nose to dip dangerously near the water and causing Bigwig to slide towards him.

"We're all full up, Woundwort", shouted the Owsla captain. "Get your own boat!" With that, he slammed both his feet into the general's nose. The force of the blow sent Woundwort crashing backwards into the water. He came up coughing then gave a howl of rage as he saw the boat moving away- too fast for him to catch.

"Well", said Bigwig as he watched the Efrafan chief, "All in all, that came off quite nicely".

Hazel nodded, then turned to Primrose. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yes", she replied. "I knew you said you'd come back for us, but we were afraid to believe it".

"You don't have to be afraid any more", he told her, placing his paw on hers. "You're free".

"Free", she repeated with a smile.

...

That night, Campion stood alone atop the small ledge in Efrafa's dead tree, the cold air ruffling his fur as he gazed into the darkness, Vervain's words running through his mind. _What made you think she would choose you anyway? You, a captain of Efrafa, over him, the dashing outsider who promised to rescue her? _

"Oh, Primrose", he sighed. "Why did you have to choose him? We could have been happy together, Primrose. I would have made you happy". With a final sigh, Campion made his way back into the warren, a single tear falling from his eye and rolling down his cheek.


End file.
